Lies of Omission
by Armadilloi
Summary: Another old one.  Pure Chuck/Sarah with Casey thrown in.  Disgusting Charah  His phrase if he was able to read this .  R&R - Please?
1. Part A

Part A

Lies of Omission

* * *

Chapter 1

Chuck

"I'm sorry, Charles. It didn't work. I'll have to rethink my whole approach. I'm sorry. You still have the intersect in your head. I was so sure…"

"Dad, it's OK, really. I have to tell Sarah and Casey. I know you did your best. Maybe the next time it'll work. Don't go all crazy on me, Dad; it's not your fault. Maybe this version of the intersect has different coding or something. I'm sure you'll find the solution. It'll just take time."

'I don't want him feeling guilty and getting caught up in the guilt and blame cycle. I've got that down to a science and one in the family is enough.'

My beautiful Sarah was waiting for me and I knew from the look on her face that she knew it hadn't worked.

"Chuck, it'll be OK, really. I'm sure your dad will rework his approach and the next time…"

"Sarah, I don't think he'll be able to do it. He's so…rattled and he doesn't have the old 'Bartowski' confidence he used to have. I don't want to pressure him in his current frame of mind, OK? We'll just keep on the way we were, handler and asset and hope that Beckman's scientists can come up with a better solution."

She hugged me really tightly and then laid a kiss on me that had me breathless and wanting so much more. I started to kiss her again but she put her fingertips to my lips and I could see her trying not to cry.

"Chuck, I was going to stay with you, honest, but Bryce has the new upload and Beckman wants me to partner with him. He'll need an experienced agent by his side…"

"…And in his bed?" Damn it! I let my mouth run away again. I'd hurt her and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I loved her and wanted a life with her, with or without the intersect, but I just couldn't handle her and Bryce together again.

"No! Never again. I – I – I know you don't understand but I have to go with him. It's my duty, Chuck. I – I – lo – I'm sorry. I'm leaving tonight. Please don't hate me, Chuck, please don't…"

"Don't let me keep you, Sarah. I know how important this fight is. I just hoped _we_ were important, too. Look, you have your duty and Bryce has this untested thing in his head and…he'll need you. I understand and…look, it probably wouldn't have worked out between us anyway. This is probably for the best. I love you and I want you to be happy."

I hated myself for being so cold and abrupt but I didn't want her to see me fall apart. My kick-ass Ninja spygirl was going off to fight the Ring and save the world – again – and I wanted her focus to be on that and on staying safe.

"Chuck, please, I don't want us to end like this! I don't want it to ever end! You'll always be my…"

"Hey, you have to pack and I really don't want to leave my dad alone with his disappointment and guilt. Be safe, Sarah. Take care of yourself. I really need to go…"

I hugged her for the last time and felt her body heave with suppressed sobs. It was better this way. '_Yeah. Sure'_. I walked away as fast I could. I didn't want her to see me fall apart.

Sarah

I watched as Stephen and Chuck talked and I knew, when Chuck hugged his father and put his hands on his shoulders and gently shook him, that the damned thing was still in my guy's head.

Damn it! Why couldn't we ever catch a break? I wanted to stay. I was going to stay but if he still has that damned thing in his head my resignation is void and I'll have to go with Larkin.

He walked over and told me what I already knew. His father hadn't been successful. I fell apart. All my hopes and dreams of being with Chuck and having a future crashed around me and I hugged him like it was the last time and then I kissed him, trying to put all the feelings I had for him into that one last kiss.

He tried to kiss me again and I could see the love and passion he felt for me in his eyes and my heart broke because I had to leave him behind.

I told him I was leaving with Bryce and he lost control for just a moment and blurted out his greatest fear – that I was going to be with Bryce in every way – including in bed.

It hurt! How could he…but then I stopped and for just an instant I was Chuck Bartowski and I saw the situation through his eyes and so I told him that I'd never be with Bryce that way. He was ashamed of himself for letting his mouth utter what he'd been thinking. This isn't how I wanted this to end. I didn't want to destroy the man I wanted to spend…

I begged him not to hate me and I watched him change right before my eyes.

He told me he understood that Bryce would need an experienced agent, would need _me_, and he wrapped me in his arms and I just lost it. He tried to ease things for me by saying that it probably wouldn't have worked out but that he loved me and then he was gone. I watched the man I loved walk rapidly away and I fell to my knees and cried. I never told him I loved him. He didn't know that I felt the same way about him that he felt about me.

I don't know how long I was in tears until I felt Casey kneel beside me and put his arm around my shoulders and help me to my feet.

"Sarah, you're doing your duty. If Stephen had removed the damned intersect you'd be out of the CIA in days and you and the kid could try and make a go of it, but it's still there and you made a deal. I'll watch over him and keep him safe. You do the same."

"Casey, he doesn't believe that I was going to stay! He doesn't know…" I started to cry again.

"You don't want him walking out into the courtyard and see you this way. It would kill him, Sarah. I'll take care of him for you and keep him safe and sane…well, as sane as he'll ever be. Now, go on. You have to pack and get moving. Stay safe, partner. Check in with me from time to time and I'll give you an update on the moron."

I hugged Casey and then ran to my car, leaving behind all the things I really needed and wanted in my life. I was leaving home.

* * *

Casey

I heard the fountain bug engage and listened to the two of them telling each other goodbye. Beckman will either kill Chuck or take him into custody despite her promises to Walker.

I heard Chuck make the best of a rotten situation and I was proud of him. He was giving her absolution for what he had to see as another damned betrayal.

That's when I made a life changing decision. I would not allow Beckman or anyone else to take Chuck away. I would convince Beckman that with an unproven Version 2.0 in Larkin's mind, a backup version was more than a luxury - it was a necessity. Hanging around with the moron had taught me some techno babble and I was going to snow Beckman.

Larkin is now Beckman's Golden Boy and she (actually I think he) insisted that he have his Golden Girl as a partner if Stephen couldn't get the damned thing out of Chuck's head. Walker made the deal and now she's going to have to honor it.

I walked out to the courtyard and helped her up and promised her that I'd watch out for her boytoy and that she could check on him from time to time. She hugged me and ran to her car.

I went looking for Chuck. He's my responsibility now. I won't let him down.

* * *

Four months later

"Chuck, Casey. We got a contract to get signed. Get your lazy ass out of bed and into work. We have bills to pay and customers to keep. C'mon, moron, if you're hung over it's your own damned fault. I'll see you here in 20 minutes or I'll have your ass!"

Chuck fumbled for the phone and mumbled something unintelligible. His head hurt from the previous night's Tequila shooters. He rolled over and saw that whomever he'd brought home last night had already left and he breathed a sigh of relief. He probably wouldn't remember her name and that would have proven awkward.

"Yeah, John, I'm coming. Jesus, y'know I think I can hear you without the damned phone. I got to shower and get something greasy in my stomach and then I'll be in. You just make damned sure you don't insult these people like you did the last client. I don't care if they wear wings and a tutu, keep your prejudices in check."

Casey laughed and disconnected and Chuck went in search of some Advil and some leftover takeout from whenever. Thank God for the microwave! He showered, dressed and scarfed down some leftover Chinese and left his small apartment and headed out to 21st Century Security, the new cover for the remnants of Team Intersect.

Put simply, Beckman finally realized what a pain in the ass working at the BuyMore was for the two team members. She authorized the new cover using the old Orange Orange location as their office saving the taxpayers a cool million by not having to demolish the old Castle.

Big Mike almost had a coronary when both Chuck and Casey resigned within hours of getting Beckman's final OK on the cover operation. Casey actually missed selling the monster BeastMaster grills to unsuspecting Yuppie Larva although he would never admit it. He did not miss the green shirt or the hassles of dealing with BuyMore employees trying to cramp his style.

Chuck pulled up to the front of their office and snickered. He was driving a government Impala with California plates but Casey still pushed his Crown Vic around saying that it had 'character' and a really big motor. Casey was big on anything 'really big'.

Casey was sitting at his desk in his 'office' cubicle and started ragging on Chuck who was busy ignoring him and making coffee. He was worried about his partner-in-crime and his sudden love of getting blitzed and laid every night except when they had a mission or a business function.

"So, moron, what STD-carrier did you bed last night? Still letting that airhead from Westwood between the sheets?" She wasn't exactly an 'airhead'. She was an analyst for Morgan Stanley that Ellie had fixed him up with. He'd met her once and she'd seemed OK and really liked Chuck, why, he never knew.

"I – I'm not sure. She was gone when I woke up…or rather when you screamed in my ear to get my ass in here. And she's not an airhead. She's got an MBA and a future. Can either you or I say the same?"

"Lad, you need to cut back on the booze. You lose situational awareness at the wrong time and someone will kill you, Chuck. Seriously, lay off the booze. She's not worth it."

"Casey, you only met Maggie once so you have no business saying she's not worth it."

"I meant Walker, moron."

Whatever retort Chuck might have slung back at Casey was squelched by Chuck's phone's ring tone. He glanced at the display and chuckled. Speak of the Devil. He pressed 'ignore' and went back to making coffee.

She'd called almost every day for the first two weeks after she'd gone off with Bryce and the frequency had dwindled over the months to once or twice a week.

He'd let them all go to voicemail and deleted them without listening. There was nothing she could possibly say that would interest him in the least.

'Except maybe _"I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I love you and I'm coming home."_ That's the only thing he was interested in hearing.'

He changed the subject of his thoughts and their conversation.

"Casey, we still on for this weekend assuming no missions?" Fat chance of that. It had been a week since their last tasking. Anything Chuck pulled from the intelligence summaries he read was routed through to DC and sometimes they'd get a task but only for those items of interest that were 'local'.

The First Team got the juicy assignments. They got the leftovers.

"Yep. Looking forward to kicking some ass for a change. It's been boring around here lately. Why can't you flash on some local terrorists or some Fulcrum or even Ring baddies? I hate it when we have to go in with the DEA on an op. And that Carina…brrr." He didn't actually shiver but it was the thought that counted.

Chuck laughed at Casey. Carina Hansen was 'sex walking' and once she'd heard that Walker was no longer in the picture she'd made every attempt to get him into bed without any success. She'd even gone after Casey in spite of their 'history'. Casey never would explain or talk about 'the handcuffs'.

"I'm going down and start the review. Maybe we'll get lucky. Call me when the clients get here if I'm not back. Casey, we've got to do something about getting a receptionist. Talk to Beckman. Explain the situation."

"Bartowski, we're the second string now. We don't get the usual perks the First Team gets. Not any more. I'll include it in my report. You go find us some bad guys."

Chuck walked into the room that used to be cold storage when this place was the Yogurt Shop and accessed the Castle and started reviewing the intel summaries.

Casey didn't know that he and Maggie…she'd dumped him last weekend saying she wasn't anyone's rebound girl and certainly not 'Sarah'. That had been humiliating for both of them. You don't sigh someone else's name when you have an orgasm. It was so not cool.

Casey's cell rang and he looked at the display and smirked. _'He still won't take her calls. Lets it go to voicemail and then deletes them without listening to them. He's learned the hard way. Good boy.'_

"Hello, Walker. He's fine. I'm fine. How's Bryce?" He almost always got a call shortly after she'd tried to reach Chuck. It was painful talking with her but he respected her and always took her call.

_"Casey, he still won't take my calls and he's never called or responded to my voicemails. How is he? I miss him so much and I hate this damned assignment and Bryce Larkin! Every day is another day in Hell. How is he?"_

"He's…OK. He deletes your voicemails without listening to them. What do you expect him to do? I know he worries about you but he's never said one word about you or Bryce to me. His new girlfriend dumped him because he called her 'Sarah' at the wrong time. You figure it out, Walker. How do _you_ think he is?"

"_He talked about it with you?"_

"No, idiot! I still monitor his place, his new place, I mean. Hell, Walker, he's still the intersect. Just not the first team any more. She dumped him and I really think he was relieved. Now, Carina…that girl has her sights on him but so far he's blown her off. So far."

_"I have to go. My flight's been called. We're going back to DC for an evaluation. This new thing isn't working right. Too many blown missions. Maybe…maybe if I get some free time I can fly out and see him…"_

"Sarah. Don't. Don't do this to him or to yourself. You made the deal. You know the rules. Just keep yourself in one piece. He's coping but if anything happened to you…"

_"I'll do what I have to do to keep him safe. I'll talk with you later."_

* * *

Chuck was bored and pulled up the local crime reports for Los Angeles hoping to find something that would keep the team busy. Casey became cranky whenever he went more than a few days without some 'action'.

He flashed on a 'gang war' in China Town between the White Powder Ma tong and new group trying to carve out a niche in the drug trade. The LAPD reports he'd hacked into included photos and mug shots of the dead.

He flashed and flashed hard. The 'new group' included several Chinese who were in the intersect and were operatives of the Red Chinese intelligence service. Drug distribution was the perfect cover for an intel operation.

Casey talked it over with the General and was told to leave it alone. The LAPD and the FBI would handle it. She thanked him for his 'input' and disconnected. Casey was not happy at all. He hated being on the second string of anything.

Chuck was waiting for their tasking. He felt strongly about this intel. Unconsciously he wanted to have a major coup, a successful operation, just to show General Beckman that there they were still a viable operation.

"Well, what did she say? Are we good to go?"

"Nope. Stand down. The LAPD and the FBI 'will handle it'. It was good intel, Chuck, but we're not included in the operation. Sorry. I know you're bored…"

"We could always drive down and cruise around China Town a bit, Casey. Maybe we could spot one of them. There's a restaurant they use as a cover and meeting place according to the LAPD intel reports. Hungry? Feel like a little Chinese for lunch?"

"We got a client meeting in an hour. It's not our task. Leave it alone, Bartowski. We have our orders." Casey was disgusted. It was good intel and he wanted to do just what Chuck had suggested but he had his orders. 'Stand down'.

The client meeting went smoothly and 21st Century Security had a big job ahead of them and Casey was already contacting contractors to handle the wiring and installation of the external security cameras and sensors. He and Chuck would handle the internals as well as beef up their network security. Beckman would be pleased. They were covering their expenses unlike so many other intel units.

Two weeks later

The installation was finally done and Cangelosi Trucking and Storage was now secure. Casey had subcontracted out the security monitoring and all they had to do was deposit the check. It wasn't as good as gunplay but it was strangely satisfying. Maybe he was getting old.

"Hey, Bartowski, let's stick this sucker in the bank and go out and have dinner to celebrate."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Y'know, I feel like…I crave Chinese food, Casey. How about it?" He hadn't let it go. He'd hacked into the LAPD system and created a backdoor and a username and password. He had been following along with the investigation. So far they'd come up with nothing. The FBI had assigned a single agent to the task force.

"OK. We'll hit the Golden Dragon and then maybe a bar? We need to celebrate at least one successful venture."

"Um, I was thinking something more authentic. How about Wu Chow's down in China Town?" He looked at Casey and saw the beginnings of a rant forming.

"I told you to let it go, Bartowski. What part of 'stand down' didn't you understand, you moron!" He would have said more but Chuck interrupted him just as loudly.

"The FBI is _so concerned_ that they assigned one damned agent to the LAPD task force. One! We have a Red Chinese intel operation right here under our noses and no one seems to think it's important enough to task more than one damned agent!"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we just had dinner and took a look around." He felt just as violated as Chuck did with the thoughts of a foreign intel operation in the US and no one was doing squat about it.

* * *

Wu Chow's  
China Town, Los Angeles

Chuck was looking around at the restaurant noting the location of several surveillance cameras – more than would be required for simple security of a restaurant against robbery.

They placed their orders and were enjoying a local brew when a young Chinese woman and three large men in suits appeared at their table.

"Forgive the interruption, gentlemen, but you seem to be taking an unusual interest in our security arrangements." She was short, about 30 and was wearing a Chinese pants suit. She had long hair and was stunning. Chuck took this all in and stood up politely.

"I'm sorry to worry you. My partner and I are in the security business and are just celebrating the completion of an installation and large contract. It's purely a professional interest." He smiled his 'Sarah' smile unknowingly and pulled out a business card for 21st Century Security and handed it to her.

She looked down at the card and Chuck's eyes followed and spotted the 'death dot' of a laser sight on her chest. He didn't think. He acted. He yelled out 'Casey, sniper' and dove into the woman knocking her to the ground and covering her with his body.

Casey was fast. He saw Chuck grab the woman and pull her down to the floor. The tall man who'd been standing behind the woman was directly in the bullet's path and his stomach suddenly blossomed into a huge hole and a fountain of blood. His body was thrown back from the impact and Casey thought 'Barrett .50 Cal' as he threw himself down under the table.

Two vans pulled up in front of the restaurant windows and several Asian men got out and began shooting up the restaurant with automatic weapons while yelling something in Chinese. Whatever was being said was lost in the noise and screams of the diners.

It was over as quickly as it had begun. "Chuck, you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." He looked down at the woman he was covering. "You OK? Are you hurt?" She looked to be in shock and he quickly got off her and pulled her to her feet. "I asked if you were OK? Are you?" He flashed but shrugged it off. He'd deal with it later.

She looked at him with a blank look and then looked over to the man lying on the ground. She looked back at Chuck and then threw up all over him.

* * *

The LAPD took their statements and they were back in Burbank within two hours. Chuck was wearing a surgical smock and his coat, shirt and tie were in a plastic bag. The smell of her vomit still managed to stink up Casey's Crown Vic.

Casey took one hand off the steering wheel and slapped Chuck on the back of the head. "Idiot! Don't you ever do anything like that again. You are not a trained agent. You could have been killed and then where would we be?"

"I couldn't let her be killed, Casey. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You're the damned intersect. It was a professional hit. We were damned lucky tonight."

"She's a Chinese agent of the People's Bureau for Internal Security. She's like our FBI, Casey. There's more to this than an intelligence op. We need to let Beckman know. The FBI is doing squat!"

"You flashed?" He was already planning his report to Beckman and didn't plan on mentioning their little 'recon' dinner.

"Yep. Beckman's going to have a cow over this. I think the intel cell is a rogue operation and the Chinese have sent in some agents to take them out without raising our suspicions. The Tong War is just a smoke screen. Does that make sense?"

They drove back to Chuck's apartment where he showered and changed clothes. Casey wanted to report this immediately to the General but Chuck asked him to hold off for a few hours. It wasn't even 6am in DC and he didn't want to irritate the General more than she'd already be.

* * *

21st Century Security  
Castle complex  
Burbank, CA

"Let me get this straight, Colonel Casey. You and Bartowski were involved in a gangland shooting and Bartowski thinks it's a cover for a Chinese housekeeping cleanup?"

"Yes, ma'am. That about sums it up. He flashed on an agent of their 'FBI' and then it all went to hell. It's supposition but based on the intel crap in the LAPD database, it seems logical."

"I'm assigning another agent to your team. Integrate her into your cover operation as you see fit. _Leave the Chinese thing alone, Colonel! _Do I make myself clear enough for you?"

"Yes, ma'am. A new agent. No involvement with the Tong thing."

"One last thing, Colonel. Bartowski is no longer an asset. He's a field analyst. Cut the surveillance to a minimum and tell him I said 'good work' but make sure he understands the stand-down order. Clear?"

"Cystal, General."

* * *

NSA Headquarters  
FT Meade, MD

Beckman disconnect the video link and turned to the woman sitting in her office drinking coffee.

"Agent Walker, go home. Larkin will be in the hospital for at least 2 or possibly 3 months, longer if you add in rehab time. I can't have a valuable agent cooling her heels in DC while we sort out the problem with the intersect. Consider yourself reassigned permanently to the Burbank operation. He's a field analyst now, Sarah. Not an asset. Those rules no longer apply."

Sarah Walker blinked and then smiled a real smile for the first time in almost 4 months. She was going home!

"Thank you, General. I understand. I'll be out of here as soon as possible. I have a fence to mend. I tore it up pretty good when I left. Thank you again."

"Go easy on him, Sarah. These last few months have been very difficult for him. He never once whined or complained. I think the boy is becoming a man. See to it that he stays productive and safe. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Not for the first time Beckman found herself wishing that Bartowski had taken the 2.0 download instead of the pain in the ass who had. She was beginning to really hate Bryce Larkin and his whining and excuses. He'd insisted on Walker as a partner and he still failed miserably.

**Next Chapter: Return of the Golden Girl**

**APR**


	2. Part B

Lies of Omission2

Chapter 2 – Return of the Golden Girl

Sarah took one final pass through her apartment in Arlington before leaving. There wasn't much left but she would hang on to the apartment in case they needed a place to stay 'off the books' or if they were required to spend any time in DC. Satisfied that she'd left nothing behind that she needed, she grabbed her two suitcases and headed for the cab and the airport.

Casey's apartment Burbank, CA

Casey had hung on to the old apartment rather than relocate. He liked the area and it was close to the office and Ellie and Devon had become like family to him since Chuck started dragging him there for the fabulous Friday dinners. He took a last look around, set his security and left to pick up Chuck and head out. He threw his war bag into the trunk of his car and chuckled. He was finally doing what his training meant for him to do. He and Bartowski were going into battle.

Three hours later

Casey was hunkered down behind a tree. Enemy fire had him pinned down and he shouted out for Chuck to pull back and try and flank them. They'd started out with a team of five but had lost three to an ambush.

His cell phone trilled and he cringed. He forgot to turn it to vibrate in the excitement of preparing for the mission. He looked at the display and smirked. Her.

"Walker, I'm a little busy right now. Hey, Chuck, watch it. I see a sniper at 3 o'clock. Watch it."

Sarah's eyes got big and she almost lost control of her rental car. She was finally out of the airport and on her way to the Orange Orange to log into the Castle and find Chuck.

"Casey, what's going on…"

She heard '…you got the bastard. Good. Give me cover while I run to the shed…they're flanking you, Chuck. Watch it…oh, shit.'

"Casey! Casey! Damn it, answer me!" She finally pulled off the road to devote all her attention to Casey.

"They got Bartowski. I'm the only one left… I…" The connection abruptly terminated and Sarah froze.

Casey looked down at his cell phone. Damn it! Covered in white paint! He got off his knees and started running for the shed and the enemy flag when he was hit by several enemy paint balls. Disgusted with himself, he walked over to where Chuck was scraping paint off the lexan visor of his paint ball helmet.

"We lost." Casey hated to lose at anything.

"Hey, we won the first three matches and we took on the LAPD Swat team and we had three amateurs foisted on us at the last minute. I think we did damned good, John."

"Yeah, well, your girlfriend distracted me…oh, crap." He took out his cell and redialed Walker.

"Hello?" She was crying. She was too late.

"Sorry about the phone. It got shot out of my hand. Meet me at my apartment and you can explain why the hell you didn't follow orders and stay the hell away!"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters without him. Casey…did he suffer?" She hoped it had been quick and painless. She didn't want to think of him slowly bleeding out somewhere, alone and afraid.

"Nah. Two in the chest and one in the back of the head. He never knew what hit him. Listen, we're going out for pizza and beer. I suppose you could show up. How long are you staying?"

She couldn't talk. Chuck was dead and he was going out for pizza and beer?

Casey heard her sniffling and realized what she thought. "Here, Chuck. It's Sarah. She's crying. Something bad has happened. Talk to her. Don't be an ass."

Casey walked away to gather up the gear and to give Chuck some privacy. Maybe thinking he was dead would knock some sense into her. Chuck needed her a lot more than Bryce Larkin did.

Chuck stared at the phone and sighed and then wiped off some of the white paint still on it and sighed again. He had no idea what to say to her and he was following her proven method of dealing with uncertainty: delay. He realized he'd been staring at the phone for a long time and screwed up what little courage he had and answered it.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Talk to me. I'll do anything I can to help you, you know that. Please quit crying and tell me what happened? Is it Bryce? Is he hurt…dead?" He didn't know how he could possibly console her if Bryce was dead. He just didn't have it in him to fake sorrow.

"C – Casey said you'd been killed by a sniper, that's what's wrong. I thought you were dead!"

"Ah, Sarah, it was paintball."

"Paintball? I thought… oh, Chuck, I thought you were dead and I never got to tell you how much I loved you!"

"You – you love me? Sarah, are you drunk? High? What's the problem?" _If she loved me then why the hell did she leave me?_

"Sometimes you're so damned dense, Chuck. I'm home. Here in Burbank, or I will be in about an hour. I'm back. I've been permanently reassigned to Team Bartowski. I'm home, Chuck, for good! Beckman says you're not an asset anymore and we can be together, baby, just like we planned before!"

Silence.

"Chuck! Chuck, are you there?"

"I'm here. So what happened to Bryce? I thought he was going to save the world once he had his _Golden Girl_ back again."

What did Beckman plan now? He'd been a good little soldier and had toed her 'line'. Why send her back to the second string when the Golden Child obviously needed her?

'_Oh, crap! He's over-analyzing things again. How can I explain it to him?'_

She decided on the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth – almost, of course.

"I made a deal with Beckman to keep you out of detention or worse if the thing in your head couldn't be removed and we couldn't be together like we wanted without the damned cover. I went with Larkin as his _work_ partner, honey, nothing else. I was supposed to evaluate how he handled the new thing in his head. He failed miserably and blamed everyone but himself."

Silence.

"Chuck, it's the truth. If the int – the thing in your head could have been removed I was going to stay and we'd have had a normal life together but your dad couldn't get it out so I had to honor my agreement."

Silence. She decided to wait him out. He was thinking, analyzing, looking for anything that might rise up and bite him in the figurative ass sometime when he least expected it. She knew how his mind worked. Maybe things had changed? Maybe…maybe he didn't want her any more?

"Thank you saving me from the bunker, Sarah." His tone didn't exactly convey a feeling of gratitude.

"That's it? That's all you've got to say?" She was torn between tears and rage. She wanted to hit something and hurt it.

"Where are you now?"

"Uh, on the Harbor Freeway. I pulled off the road. Why?"

"Got GPS?"

"Yeah." Curiosity replaced anger.

"Put in these coordinates. Apartment 2111, on the corner. See ya in an hour. The door will be unlocked. Don't speed, Agent Walker. We have all the time in the world to work things out the right way this time."

She could hear the smile and relief in his voice. She punched in the coordinates and started the car.

"Tell me again, Sarah?" She knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I love you, Charles Bartowski. See you in an hour. Take your time showering but don't use all the hot water. I stink of fear, baby, and I don't want you smelling it, OK?"

"Then I'll wait until you get there, unless you want to shower at your hotel?" She could hear the real question in the cadence of his voice. He was examining the situation to avoid any potential misunderstandings.

"I'm not staying at the hotel unless you want me to. I thought I'd move in with you and we could make up for being apart almost five months."

"Good. See ya. I'll clean out a closet and some drawers for you. I'm glad you're home, Sarah. Bye."

She smiled and then breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it wouldn't be as difficult to mend the fence as she'd believed.

* * *

Chuck hung up Casey's cell phone and tossed it to him. Casey saw the look on his face and knew that he was about 30-seconds away from the first serious argument between them since Walker left.

"You knew about her deal with Beckman all this time and you didn't tell me?" His fists were clenched and the cords in his neck were tight.

"Yeah, from the start, but you had no need to…"

"Don't give me that horseshit, Colonel Casey! I had every _need_ to know. I wouldn't have gone crazy and screwed things up! You should have told me. You had no right to keep it from me, at least not after I got analyst status."

"Hey, it's not my job to control your damned trouser snake. You're an adult and you reacted to the situation as you perceived it. She tore you up and you just kept on going, Chuck. Would it have been easier if you were mooning around feeling guilty because she loved you enough to go back to the field with Larkin in order to keep you out of the ground? Talk to her about it, Chuck, not me."

He turned his back on Chuck and his anger and walked to the car. He wouldn't get into it here and now, not until Walker had a chance to explain things in detail. Then if he wanted to discuss it reasonably, he would but not until.

* * *

Chuck finished up clearing the closet for Sarah. He'd already cleared out most of the bureau drawers for her stuff. The vanity drawers in the bathroom had never been used. Anything he needed was either in his shaving kit or kept in the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the trash bag with his 'obsolete' clothing and walked down and out to the rear parking lot and the dumpster.

Sarah sat in her rented car staring at Chuck as he walked down the stairs carrying a large trash bag. She snickered to herself figuring it was full of take out cartons and pizza boxes. Mustering up her courage, she popped the trunk, pulled out her suitcases and trudged up the stairs to his apartment door. She considered just waiting until he came back but she wanted a few minutes in his apartment to calm down and center herself.

She was nervous. She'd dreamed and daydreamed of this moment for almost 5 months and now that it was a reality she was suddenly nervous and shy.

The first thing she noticed was that the apartment was immaculate. The furniture was rather masculine and the kitchen, what there was of it, was very small, almost 'cozy' – a word she'd never consciously speak out loud. She opened the refrigerator and saw almost nothing except salad dressing, bottled water and the usual condiments. She added 'grocery shopping' to her to-do list and then giggled.

'_What am I thinking? I don't cook. Maybe Ellie will teach me?'_

"If you're hungry, we'll have to go out after I change. There's not much here because we've been busy on a trucking company installation for 21st Century Security."

She jumped, startled by his voice and sudden appearance. _'Not very spy-like, Sarah, not at all. FOCUS!'_

"I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious. I hadn't imagined it would be so…"

"Clean?" He laughed but then sobered up and pointed to her two suitcases. "Is that all? I mean, you had more clothes than that when you were here the last time." He wondered if this was a 'short assignment'.

"I dumped almost all my Orange Orange stuff when I left. The Agency handles it. I only use the two bags when I travel on assignment." She wondered why he looked so…uncertain. She figured out what he must be thinking.

"Chuck, look at me, honey. I'm here for good. This isn't a short-term assignment. It's permanent as far as I'm concerned. I know how your experience with us spies has made you suspicious and cautious but I'm here as Sarah, the girl, first, and Agent Sarah Walker a distant second. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it, Chuck. I – love – you! I want to make a life with you, understand?"

"Why didn't you tell me in the courtyard before you left, Sarah? Why didn't you tell me _why_ you left? Why didn't you tell me about your deal with the She-Devil? It would have made a difference to me and how I spent the past few months. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed. Beckman said it would have a negative impact on you and might affect your ability to flash. Casey knew all about it but he's Casey and would assume you had no 'need to know'. I know I ripped your heart out that day. I wanted to scream out that I loved you and that I'd come back to you someday but I couldn't make a promise like that. I just died inside after you turned away and left me."

"I couldn't handle talking to you or even hearing your voice on voicemail. I deleted every message. I knew you were never coming back and I needed to move on and I tried but every time…"

She moved closer to him until she was touching him and she put her arms around his waist and pulled him tightly to her. She didn't want to hear about what he'd done these past months. She didn't need to hear it. Yes, she did.

"Every time what, Chuck?"

"I couldn't commit. I lost interest. I guess I sabotaged any hope of a relationship with anyone else. I didn't want anyone else. I wanted you. Subconsciously I knew I had to wait for you if it took me forever so I either pissed them off so they'd leave or I'd leave. I should have waited for you. I feel like such a shit for not holding out for this miracle."

He smelled her hair and closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against her hair inhaling the scent.

"Hey, listen to me, honey. What's done is done and neither of us can do anything about it. _Today_ is a new beginning for Chuck and Sarah, OK? We'll go forward and not look back except to learn from our mistakes."

"When did you get so damned smart, Sarah? I don't remember you having this much depth…were you holding out on me?"

He smiled that shy smile that made her get all weak. _'If he ever learns the power that smile has over me, I'm so much putty in his hands._

"Let's shower and then hit the mall, Chuck. I need to replenish my stock of California clothes. The we can either come back here and order something or pick it up on the way home."

Chuck's eyes glazed over as he thought about Sarah and shopping. She'd look at everything, try things on, touch fabrics and then move on to another store and then another only to end up in the original store and buy the first few things she'd tried on or admired.

She knew what he was thinking and giggled. Men did not invent the concept of shopping, woman did. Men hunted, women were genetically programmed to be food gatherers. Thus shopping was a genetic imperative in women.

She reached up and put her hands behind his head and brought his face down and kissed him – a slow kiss to get his attention.

When they parted months ago her kiss had been a goodbye kiss. This was more of a 'hello, I'm here' kiss.

"Sarah, let's take this slow. There's no need to rush into things until we're both ready, OK?"

"Chuck, I need to go shopping. I don't have…" This time his kiss was more passionate and demanding, his tongue tickled her lips and they parted and…

She was breathless. "Chuck, if we don't stop this right now we'll end up ripping each other's clothes off in your kitchen and making love on the floor. I thought you wanted to 'take it slow'?" If that was slow…

"I do and I was, Sarah. Now, go shower and get dressed and then I'll shower and we'll…ugh…go to the damned mall."

"We could shower together and save time…" Her impish smile delighted him and he grinned to cover his sudden shyness.

"Sarah, what's the difference between the kitchen floor and the shower? Nope, you shower and I'll just…I'll just wait and then we'll take care of 'clothing Sarah'. Later, we'll see about _un_clothing Sarah"

He got a serious look on his face suddenly and tightened his arms around her and whispered, "Tell me again, Sarah."

"I love you." She knew he was scared and had every right to be. If the situation were reversed, she'd be the one constantly seeking confirmation and affirmation.

She'd never been in a 'loving' relationship with any man before, well OK, _one,_ and it had been a disaster. She was just as uncertain about things as her guy was. She needed to tell him that she was just as new to this as he was.

* * *

The Mall

Chuck parked his Impala and he and Sarah walked into the mall. He stumbled when Sarah put her arm around him and slipped her hand into his back pocket. She'd never been so intimate in their cover PDA's the last time around.

His mind supplied the answer. They weren't in a cover. It was real so he put his arm around her and the entered the mall.

"What's the plan, Sarah?"

"Plan? There's no _plan_, honey, this is _shopping!_ There's no plan for shopping. You just…shop…look…try on…and then move on." She saw the look on his face and giggled.

"Sarah, did you just _giggle_?" It was a delightful sound, full-throated and spontaneous.

"_NO!_ I do not giggle, Chuck. Have I ever giggled before? No. It's your imagination, Chuck. That's all." She _had_ giggled and it was evidence of how relaxed and happy she was. She squeezed his firm butt and giggled again at both his reaction and hers.

This is normal. This is how it should be. Two people in love sharing their emotions. When he put his arm around her and tucked her under his arm she was practically purring.

Chuck was carrying several shopping bags and Sarah steered him toward the exit. She'd shown him mercy and kept her shopping and browsing to a minimum because they were both tired. She was on DC time and she was wearing down. She needed a nap before dinner but her stomach growled loudly prompting a laugh from Chuck.

"I guess I better feed you. What'll it be?"

"Pizza. I've had such a craving for pizza from that little place you took me to once on one of our 'cover dates'. We'll get it to go and eat it at home." Home. She loved the way the word sounded. Not apartment. Not hotel room. Home.

He picked up on her mood shift and realized he felt the same way. He opened the car door for her but stopped her from getting in. "I wanted to do this all the way through the mall but I wasn't sure how you'd react." He kissed her deeply with a hunger he hadn't felt since she left him all those months ago.

"W – Wow!" was all Sarah could say when he broke off the kiss. She was suddenly warm and felt like she'd been in the sun for a while. He leaned over and whispered, "tell me again, Sarah" and she did. She pulled his head down and whispered "I love you, Chuck" and then sucked his earlobe into her mouth and nipped it with her teeth.

He retaliated by leaning down and nipping her neck where it met her shoulder and then kissing and sliding his lips up to her pulse point and sucking it for a second. When he looked at her his eyes were dark and smoldering while hers were shining.

"I don't want to disappoint you, Sarah, so be patient. This is the first day we've been people without acting out for the 'cover'. Warn me if I push you too far. OK?"

"Chuck, take me home, baby. I've lost my appetite for pizza but have a craving for naked Chuck between the sheets. I love you, Chuck, and we're together now. Take me home and love me, please?"

* * *

Chuck woke up first since Sarah's body was still on DC time. He gently untangled himself from her and hit the head and then quickly dressed. He had a mission and he wanted to have it done before she awoke.

He returned to their apartment less than an hour later and made breakfast for her. It had been a long time since he'd felt as happy as he did. Making love with Sarah Walker was like…nothing he'd ever experienced. He'd had sex before, but with her it was different. He loved her and figured that was the difference.

He took a cup of coffee and walked into the bedroom. She was buried in the covers with just her head peeking out. He knelt down and blew across the cup several times and grinned when her nose twitched and one eye opened a crack.

"Is that coffee for me? It better be." A naked arm shot out from beneath the blankets but he moved back, drawing the cup just outside of her reach.

"Chuuuuuuk…that's just mean, honey. I need my coffee, Chuck." She sat up and wrapped herself in the sheet and reached out muttering something he couldn't make out. He leaned closer to hear and she snatched the coffee out of his hand with a triumphant "HA!"

"I've got breakfast on the table so slip into something and join me. It's almost 9am and we have things to do, Agent Walker." He walked out of the room grinning like an idiot.

He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when she padded into the kitchen, barefooted and wearing his blue oxford cloth shirt that he'd thrown somewhere when they were tearing each other's clothes off. She'd rolled up the sleeves but it was unbuttoned and she wasn't wearing anything but the shirt and a saucy smile.

"Too tired to button your shirt, little girl?" He walked over and kissed her good morning, sliding his hands under the shirt and around her and holding her against his chest.

"No buttons left. I'll buy you another one. I was in a hurry last night, honey, and all those buttons…"

" No. I think this shirt is fine the way it is." He kissed her hair and then led her to the one chair he had in the kitchen. "Blueberry pancakes, bacon and coffee coming right up."

"Chuck, your refrigerator was bare last night – oh, you went out this morning for this? I knew there was a reason I loved you besides the great sex. Um, about that…great sex. Can I have another round for comparison purposes just to ensure last night wasn't a fluke?" There was a lusty twinkle in her eye that he'd never seen before.

"Nope. We have things to do, Sarah. We have to return your rental and then pick up your Porsche, get you logged into the Castle, get you keys to the apartment and then we need to go furniture shopping. In case you haven't noticed, you're sitting and I'm standing. I want to buy a new breakfast set for us. And we need to discuss your new cover and you should probably stop by and see John."

"Got my whole day planned out for me, Chuck?"

"Just until 2 or so. I figure you'll be ready for a nap in the afternoons until you adjust to the time difference again. After all the running around and after last night I just might need a nap, too."

"We'll lie down, big boy, but I doubt if either of us will be napping…comparison purposes, remember?"

After showering and getting dressed, she shoved Chuck's 'ruined' blue shirt under her pillow. Who needed a robe?

* * *

She waited in Chuck's car listening to the radio while he went into a hardware store to have keys made for her. Her cell phone rang and she almost sent it to voicemail. _'What the hell does Larkin want now?'_

"What do you want, Bryce. I've been reassigned. You're on your own until they assign another partner to you."

"I want us to be partners, Sarah, just like before. This thing in my head won't always be a problem and we can go back to the way things were before. I'm just adjusting to it and it's taking longer than anyone expected, that's all. I talked to Beckman and she's reconsidering her decision. Come back, Sarah. I know we can make this work!"

"You almost got us killed. _IT_ almost got us killed. You can't control it and it's dangerous and counterproductive to our missions. I'm not coming back, Bryce. Forget it. I'm right where I belong and it's a permanent reassignment. Be safe and don't call me again. I won't take your calls."

She hung up, disgusted. He was a danger to himself and anyone he partnered with. His ego was writing checks his body couldn't cash.

_I wonder what I ever saw in the Golden Boy? Wait! What did he mean Beckman was 'reconsidering her decision?'_

* * *

Next: Ellie confronts Sarah. Larkin leaves messages for Chuck. Casey gets in Sarah's face. Sarah's secret hurts Chuck.


	3. Part C

Part C

Sarah leaned back against the counter in the small galley kitchen and admired their new breakfast set. It was exactly the right combination and they'd both been pleased with it. It was another example of what she'd never had before - making a home with someone she loved.

She glanced at her watch and decided to run by the office of 21st Century Security and check out the cover operation and see Casey and get logged in. She still had a day of 'reorientation leave' and planned on making the most of it with Chuck.

* * *

21st Century Security  
Burbank

Sarah unlocked the office door with one of the keys Chuck had given her. She glanced at her shiny new apartment key and smiled. She'd been smiling a lot since returning to Burbank and Chuck. He was a welcome change from the pissing and moaning she had to listen to around Bryce.

His 'period of adjustment' to the new intersect had been a total disaster and his ego had taken a pounding and he'd become sullen and verbally abusive. The 'leap of faith' he'd taken from the rooftop to the balcony of the next building had been typical of his reactions to the new intersect. His ego would end up killing him some day. He was in the hospital as a result.

She checked out the office and tried to imagine what it had looked like a few short months prior. She'd stood right there behind a counter and served frozen yogurt and indulged in Chuck-watching. No need for that now. She had unfettered access to the real man not an image on a monitor.

Sarah walked down into the Castle and met John Casey. He surprised her with a hug and a peck on the cheek and her reaction made him laugh.

"Long time no see, Walker. Your boyfriend in down in the range working with a 9mm pistol. He can hit a dime at 10 yards with a paintball gun while running and dodging but he can't hit a silhouette at the same distance standing still. I can't figure that out."

"He's a mystery to me sometimes, too, Casey. How has he been behaving? Having trouble keeping him in the van?" She'd devoured the mission reports of Team Bartowski and had worried herself sick that he was involving himself more and more in the operations.

"Well, no. We haven't found a good partner for the team. Angela Lacy was your CIA replacement and we both hated her for different reasons. I thought she was rated way above her actual proficiency levels and Chuck hated her because she..."

"I know Angela. She's a good agent, John, solid and trustworthy."

"She was a flake and Chuck, well, the first 'cover sleepover' she decided to test the waters and he threw her out and moved out of Devon and Ellie's. The next replacement was a guy and he froze up on a mission and Chuck had to pull his ass out of the line of fire. After that he told Beckman 'no cover girls and no more CIA flakes' and she went along with it but I think that's the major reason you're here."

"Casey, this..."

"You're here until the General finds him a new 'Sarah', aren't you? It makes sense. Larkin's laid up and you're too valuable to just have sitting on the sidelines waiting for the First Team to get back in the game. I figured you and the Golden Boy would be destroying Fulcrum's remnants and tackling the Ring. So how long are you here for?"

"It's permanent, John. Beckman likes having two intersects and Larkin's getting a new partner who can better 'match and assist him'. So how's things been on the Second String?"

Casey bristled at the 'second string' comment. "Walker, we get the same kinds of missions as always and some more difficult. We've had a great run except for when the newbie CIA clown froze up. I covered Chuck while he pulled the idiot to cover. Since then we've gone into ops as partners although he won't carry a pistol, just that stupid trank gun he's so enamored of."

"Well, he'll stay in the van now since I'll have your back. He's going to have to relearn the rules, Casey." She was smugly certain that Casey would back her up but he didn't.

"Walker, he's changed. You destroyed him when you left and he went a little wild, well, OK, a lot wild. At least now I won't have to hold his head out of the toilet when he pukes all the previous night's booze out after I run the skank he spent the night with out of his apartment. The last one showed promise, got him to cut back on the booze but I knew it wouldn't last. She was a stockbroker friend of Ellie's and she saw him as a challenge and..."

He debated continuing the conversation along the lines it was following. He owed Chuck his privacy and dignity. He wasn't his 'on paper' partner but he treated him like one.

"And what, Casey?" She was appalled that Chuck had taken her departure so badly. She never gave him any hope that they'd ever see each other again except for the millions of ignored phone calls and voicemails she'd left. She had her orders and she'd done what was required to keep him alive and out of the ground.

"He liked her and tried to clean up his act but I guess sighing 'Sarah' into a woman's ear when you make love isn't cool when her name is Maggie. She lost her cool and ripped him apart and he just laughed at her and that drove her away. That was the last time Ellie tried to fix him up."

"I can't say I'm sorry. It would have made my return awkward and even though I've told him how I feel, I can tell he's still waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm here permanently. I'll resign before taking another assignment. I guess I have two guys to restore trust with, right?"

"Don't hurt him again, Walker. He won't be able to handle another abrupt departure. Leave now, today, if this is a honey trap op to keep him in line. I won't let you destroy my friend, not again. I'll keep him in line and alive."

Sarah sighed and looked at him, eye to eye. "I promise you I will never hurt him or allow him to be hurt, Casey, not by anyone, and that includes _you,_ understand? I'll try not to be too restricting and controlling about missions but he's my world and I'd die if anything happened to him."

"Spare me the melodrama, Walker, and just do your job and keep the lady feelings out of the workplace. Remember, I evaluate the team's performance and it better not suffer because you're messing with his head."

She clenched her jaw and swallowed her retort about 'messing with his head'. Their history together gave him a reason to feel the way he did.

"Fair enough, Casey. So, bring me up to speed on all the new stuff around here. Looks like there have been some upgrades?"

"Yeah, Chuck decided that we needed faster communications and improved access to all the federal databases. Beckman finally agreed after he brought up example after example of how this mission or that mission would have been more successful if we'd had access."

Their discussion was interrupted by a strange ringing sound and Casey told her it was the 'cover line' and answered it. He made some notes and then called Chuck on the intercom and outlined the new customer contact request. Chuck said he'd get right on it as soon as he finished up and cleaned his weapon.

"Wow, he's becoming a regular John Casey about his weapon. That's an improvement I'd never thought I'd see."

"There have been a lot of improvements, Sarah. Don't be surprised at his behavior at briefings. He kinda takes Beckman to task when he thinks he's being snowed or handed half the intel. I think she's finally realizing that he's more than just the intersect. Kid's got tactical skills that surprised even me! We're in second place in the paintball league and we're only a few points behind the LA Swat team."

* * *

They talked about her cover and it was decided she'd handle all contracts and finance. When Chuck heard about it he just laughed. He figured anyone padding the bill deserved one warning. She'd kill the first one and the others would fall into line. No one messed with his kick-ass blonde Ninja spy girl.

"Well, I'm going to run over and take the meeting and get some engagements signed. I think a 20% deposit is proper considering how detailed it's gonna be. Babe, you got plans for tonight?" He wasn't being facetious. It was a legitimate question.

"Well, I was thinking, Chuck, that I owe you a shirt and after looking at your wardrobe - I want to go to the mall and pick up some shirts, slacks, and ties. Lean over here, Chuck, I want to whisper something..."

"Yeah?" He was still thinking about the damned mall. The whole evening would be shot to hell. It must have shown on his face and she took pity on him - in her own teasing way.

"I want to buy you some silk boxers, honey, so I can get you naked faster." She leaned back and glanced at Casey who got up and walked away muttering about 'girly feelings'. "Got any problems with the mall now, honey?"

"No. None at all. I'll - I'll just hurry this up and we can eat dinner after the damned mall." He didn't sound aggravated at all and Sarah smiled. Sometimes he was so easy...

* * *

The Mall

Sarah had surveyed Chuck's wardrobe and decided it needed upgraded. She noticed 3 new suits and pairs of dress shoes but his ties..._my baby is not going to wear that...__**crap!**_ While Chuck looked at the shirts (_see if they have velcro instead of buttons, honey, it'll save time_) Sarah picked out ties that complimented his eyes and would enhance the pinstriped suits he already had.

Chuck picked out a half dozen shirts and Sarah put the ties on top and then dragged him back to the underwear section and bought several pairs of silk boxers. Chuck was trying to steal a kiss from Sarah when they both heard the door to Hell open.

"Chuck? Sarah? What are _you_ doing here? Why are you with Chuck? Oh, no, Chuck, she's just going to tear your heart out again. How can you be so damned stupid?" It got so quiet that you could hear the murmur of the people out side of the store.

"Eleanor, Sarah came back. She made a mistake and she came back to me. End of story. It's none of your business. We're together and she's going to be a permanent fixture in my life so you can either accept it or forget you have a brother." He spoke softly but there was iron in his tone and he'd taken a protective stance in front of Sarah and Ellie knew he'd choose the damned bitch over his own sister.

"Well, then, I guess Sarah and I will just have to become friends again. Maybe we could have lunch together and you can explain all that's going on, Sarah? Tomorrow at the Portico. I'll make reservations for us at 12:30."

She turned on her heel and pulled Devon out of the store. Sarah could see her seething rant through the store front and Devon just pulled her along. Shit! That couldn't have gone worse.

"Sarah, quit worrying about Ellie. The rift between us is not your fault. She pushed and prodded and tried to mold me into her idea of who I should be and I won't let anyone do that to me again. We had a squabble about a lot of things and I moved out and into our apartment. You don't have to do her lunch thing if you don't want to. You shouldn't have to put up with her crap any more than I do. Quit worrying."

"She's Ellie. She's your sister. I don't want to come between you and maybe I can help bridge the chasm between you two. She family, Chuck, and I know how much you love her."

"I've made my choice, babe. I made it 2 years ago. Let's get out of here and grab something to eat and then we can do time trials on Boxer Stripping. Or maybe I should just go commando and save you those few precious seconds?" He had her in one of his warm hugs and she felt herself slowly dissolving into goo. The way his breath caressed her ear made her want to 'test drive' a pair of silk boxers right in the changing room.

"Chuck, just take me home and love me, honey. I've lost my appetite for all but you. I'm going to go to lunch with her. She's your sister and her support is important to us. You need your family, Chuck."

"Fine, suit yourself but don't be surprised if all you get are annoying questions and total disbelief. We're going to pick something up for dinner and then..." He leaned down and whispered something that made her blush and set a fire in her core. _'I wonder if there are surveillance cameras in the changing rooms?'_

As they walked through the mall towards the exit she surprised herself and Chuck by putting her arm around his waist and slipping her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. He stumbled when she gave his butt cheek a squeeze but recovered and daringly matched her actions with a squeeze of his own. She giggled and blushed and she plotted out her next step in her nightly seduction.

* * *

Chuck left very early for work the next morning. He had a site survey to perform and then there was the nagging issue of Bryce Larkin that his subconscious kept shoving up into his consciousness. He'd always been in awe of Bryce and if he admitted it, he was totally jealous of every second he'd spent with Sarah both before and after she left him when Larkin took the download of 2.0.

His cell rang and he choked off a yelp. It was Larkin. How's that for Fate getting Her finger into his head?

"Bartowski, secure."

"It's Bryce, Chuck. How's Sarah handling being a handler again? How's she handling the boredom? It was her almost constant complaint for the 2 years she was exiled to Burbank - how bored she was."

"She's fine, Bryce. She's fallen right back into her old routine. How're the ankles and legs?" He really didn't care. If he'd broken anything at all he wished it had been his damned neck!

"Hurting but knowing she'll be back from her 'vacation' soon helps dull the pain. I miss my girl, Chuck, but soon she'll be back beside me where she belongs - _right beside me, 24/7_, if you get my drift." He gave a dirty chuckle.

"Bryce, you might want to check with Beckman. This assignment is permanent."

"Is _that_ what my girl told you? Man, I didn't know she held a grudge or that she had that big of a mean streak. It's only temporary until they find you a new babysitter, Chuck, then she's back on the First Team where she belongs - with me. I talked with her earlier and she told me about the cover and all. Enjoy it while it lasts. She _is_ the consumate professional and if this doesn't prove it, nothing will."

"Well, Bryce, it's been interesting chatting but I've got to keep an appointment for the cover. Get well, buddy." And fucking die!

Chuck disconnected and threw his phone onto the passenger seat in disgust. He didn't know what to believe. Larkin was so damned nonchalant about the whole thing and Sarah had been so adamant. Was it all an act and just another facet of Agent Sarah Walker?

'_No. I refuse to believe she could ever be so loving and...mean and unfeeling? Damn Larkin had hit every one of my doubts!'_

* * *

Sarah was a few minutes early for lunch at the Portico and ordered an ice tea and a Chef's Salad and sat back waiting for the arrival of Chuck's sister. She nervously tore her napkin into little bits and then looked at her watch and sighed. Eleanor Bartowski would be late for her own funeral. Sarah was cataloging the excuses she'd used in the past when she was late and figured she use #6 - 'we had a patient go sour and I couldn't get away'.

Ellie slipped into the chair across from Sarah and apologized for being late. "We had a patient go into arrest and I couldn't get away. Sorry. Now, why are you with my brother? You left him without so much as a "It was nice, sorry but I have to leave." Let's hear it. How long are you staying?"

Sarah had almost laughed at Ellie's excuse. She knew she was lying from her body and eye language. "I'm here for the long haul. I want Chuck in my life and I took steps to ensure it. It used to be complicated, now it's not. I love your brother and want to spend the rest of my life making him happy. That's it. I know we'll never be BFF's again, but we should try and be civil for Chuck's sake."

Ellie was stunned by Sarah's opening comments. They really left no room for her to say anything except 'OK' and wonder what happened to the slightly ditzy but delightful blonde who used to be so intimidated by her.

"Sarah, if you hurt my brother again, I'll find a way to ruin the rest of your life. You gutted him and left him to bleed out. He was an emotional wreck and you didn't even call him or give him any explanation. One minute you're staying and the next you're gone. You're the reason he had such an emotional breakdown..."

"That's so much bullshit, Ellie. You tried to mold him into some perfect little replica of your idea of the ideal brother. And for you information, I called him over 100 times in the past 4 months and he never answered or responded to my voicemails. 100 times! So don't tell me I don't care. I moved heaven and earth to get back here and you'd be wise to at least make him _think_ we've reconciled our differences. He's already told me that if push comes to shove, you'll lose."

She was shocked at the vehemence in Sarah's tone and the anger and hurt when she told her about the unanswered phone calls and voice mails. She remembered seeing Chuck look at an incoming call and then sigh and shove it to voicemail where he had probably deleted it later.

"Look, we'll try and get back to where we were but it's not going to be easy. You and Jill, you're a pair. Friday night is our family dinner and Casey's been included since he's Chuck's partner. I'd like you to come, Sarah."

"I'm Casey and Chuck's partner in the business. Invested in it and I'm handling contracts and finance. Call Chuck and ask him to dinner. I won't just tell him we're going. It's his decision, not mine. Y'know, I've lost my appetite, Eleanor. Remember what I said and if we don't hear from you about Friday, it's your loss."

She got up and threw money on the table and left. Ellie stared at her back and then wiped a tear from her eye and followed her out and into her own car. She didn't know quite what to make of this new version of Sarah Walker but she'd try and be friendly if only to have her brother back in her life.

* * *

Chuck was finishing up photographing the interior of the warehouse and wrapping up his site inspection. This job would be a piece of cake and their fee would be a nice addition to their bank account. He mentally listed the new equipment they would buy with their profits when his cell rang and he saw it was Sarah.

"Hey, babe! How was lunch?" He listened to the silence and filled in his own blanks. Damn Ellie!

"Oh, sorry, distracted by traffic. Um, it went well after the first few minutes. I'd rather not go into detail while driving. We'll talk after dinner tonight, sweetie. It went about as well as you expected. But I called to ask you if Bryce Larkin had called? He called me with some BS and if I know the little shit his next call was to you. Don't worry, Chuck. He's blowing smoke out his butt!"

"Yeah, he called. Said things were going OK but not much else." No sense putting her spy senses on full alert. He was tired of drama in his life. If Bryce never called back then he knew if was all bullshit. _'And if I wake up some morning and she's gone, I'll know it wasn't.'_

"If you're about done wrapping up, could you swing by and pick us up a movie for tonight? I'm cooking - don't you dare snicker - so make sure it's something light...please?"

He _was_ going to laugh. 'Sarah' and 'cooking' were not found in the same sentence.

"Sounds good. I won't be much longer. This job should only take a week, 10 days at the most but it's mostly Casey and me. They already have external cameras left by the old tenant. You and Casey all squared away on things?"

"Yeah. He's the same old Casey so it's easy to slip back into my role. Tomorrow I'm going to run over the contracts and look at some of the contractors bills just to get a feel for the business. Look, I'm almost back to the office. See ya at home, lover."

He had just submitted his pre-engagement price estimates to the warehouse manager and gotten the green light to submit a formal engagement proposal when his cell went off again. Sometimes he hated not being able to get away from the damned thing!"

"Yeah, Larkin? Which nerve did you forget to needle?" He couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice.

"Hey, that's funny. I just thought you might feel a little uncertain about you and Sarah and bedtime...it's OK, Chuck. It's part of the cover. If you don't believe me, ask her about Barcelona. I gotta go. Physio people are here."

'_Barcelona? Bedtime...cover?"_

He was almost back to the office when his cell rang again and he saw it was Larkin - again. He didn't answer it this time. He sent Bryce's call to voicemail and pulled on to the interstate.

He was thinking about Larkin and the cover and Barcelona when he got another call. Beckman!

"Bartowski, secure but driving."

"Beckman. Pull over, Mr. Bartowski. A flash now would be disasterous."

"OK, I'm off the road."

The general broached a series of names and places and Chuck flashed on some of the names and places but most were 'not in file'. Beckman was satisfied with his responses.

"Larkin's data is either less encompassing or he's just not as good at linking as you are, Chuck. I have a new mission for Team Intersect. Please take notes and relay the information to Major Casey and Agent Walker."

Chuck started his car and pulled out into traffic. This mission was going to be interesting and a challenge and Casey would be OK with it but he wondered about Sarah's reaction. _'Should I ask her about her 'vacation' and Barcelona?'_

He was still 45 minutes from the office so he called Casey and told him to 'record'. He gave him the mission outline without really consulting his notes.

A scientist on the super-secret Aurora project at the Jet Propulsion Labs in Pasadena had been approached by a Chinese agent who wanted specs and test results and would pay a bundle for them.

The scientist, Arlen Napper, reported the contact to the FBI who forwarded it to the Combine due to the level of secrecy and NSA got the assignment.

Team Intersect would make the meeting and determine whether it was better to let the agent make a purchase of bogus data and then keep watch on him and wrap up the entire cell or to just grab the spy who made contact. Beckman wanted the entire cell but it would left up to Casey to decide.

* * *

Next: A mission goes right but wrong; Chuck & Sarah go to Woo Chow's; Sarah's dark side attacks Chuck; Casey scares Larkin and Sarah tries to confess with unintended consequences


	4. Part D

Part D Lies of Omission

* * *

Nik Note: This is long because he wanted all the 'angst' you people complain about in one place and one reading. I'd have made 3 chapters out of this but this is how he wrote it. Suck it up and read it.

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment

They finished eating the first dinner that Sarah had ever cooked. Spaghetti. It was easy and quick and Chuck liked it. She'd made garlic bread and a salad. She wasn't all that hungry. She was worried about the mission.

"Sarah, I can hear the worry wheels spinning in that beautiful head of yours. I'll be fine. You've got my back and Casey's just looking for an excuse to shoot someone. Quit worrying. It'll give you wrinkles."

"It's different now, Chuck. _I'm _different. I've never been in love with someone I worked with and who might be hurt if I screw up."

"Hey, you didn't just fall in love when you came back, did you? I thought this was something you felt for a while not just last week? Or am I wrong?"

_She told me she was going to stay if Dad removed the intersect. Why would she say that it if she didn't love me?_

"No, it's just that I've changed. Being away from you brought all my fears and concerns for you right up to the top of my worry list and I can't help it. I worry about you. You're my world now and I can't imagine life without you."

"That's…how I felt about you almost since the beginning. Welcome to my world. Let's just trust each other and let things happen as they will. I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either. It's a piece of cake, Sarah."

She was in her favorite position with her head on his chest and his arms around her. She told him about her lunch with Ellie, leaving nothing out. His reaction was unexpected.

"Screw her, Sarah. I can't believe she threatened you. That is so not like her. You handled that perfectly. As for Friday dinner – we'll see. We didn't get a formal invitation so let's see if she calls to invite us or remind us. Otherwise, Friday's 'date night' and we've got plans, right?"

She snuggled up against him and was soon asleep. Chuck was still awake hours later, worrying about Larkin and his insistence on reminding Sarah about Barcelona. He'd quit answering Bryce's calls, sending them to voicemail.

* * *

JPL Laboratories  
Pasadena, CA

The team drove to the JPL and interviewed the scientist involved. Chuck resembled him and knew the 'science lingo' well enough to pull it off. Sarah helped him put on the wire and coached him in his role the whole time.

"Baby, if you feel threatened in any way, just say, _'I have to think about this'_ and we'll close in and make the arrest. Promise me you'll use the safe phrase if you feel like it's going bad. I worry about you. This is foolish. You're the intersect guy not some agent who can be replaced."

"Sarah, quit worrying. We can do this. I'll use the phrase if things don't feel right. I promise." He glanced around the JPL office and then kissed her soundly since they were alone. "You just stay in the van, Sarah, and monitor the wire…" He laughed at the look on her face. He said what she'd said to him countless times and she liked it even less than he did.

Chuck took the scientist's cell phone and gave Sarah his cell to keep for him. He walked into the lot and drove the scientist's car to Griffith Park and then walked up to the outdoor deck area and sat at one of the benches and waited for his contact to call. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hello."

"Ah, Dr. Napper, this is Mr. Chin. Are you ready to meet and discuss our arrangements?"

"Yeah. I'm sitting on the west side and I've brought several flash drives with specs and test results as evidence of my good will and the validity of the data. Where should we meet?"

"Wait there, doctor. I'll come to you. We have to be careful. The FBI frowns on such dealings and my associates are sweeping the area for any suspicious vehicles. Your safety is of paramount importance to us, as is your information."

Chuck worried they'd stumble on Sarah and Casey but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. "Do you have my money?" Made sense to sound greedy. Maybe it would lull the opposition into a false sense of security.

"Yes. Ten minutes. Be patient, my friend." Chuck disconnected and spoke softly into the wire mike. "Sarah, Casey, that was 'Mr. Chin'. He's meeting me in 10 minutes right here but he's got some 'associates' sweeping the area, checking for suspicious vehicles. Take a drive and the come back. I'll be fine for the few minutes you'll be out of contact."

Casey grunted and started the van. It was a necessary change to the plan and Chuck was right to suggest it.

"Casey, what are you doing? We can't just leave him!" She thought about getting out of the van and walking towards where Chuck sat, affecting the mien of a tourist, but Casey pulled out.

"Walker, he's right. We'll drive around the lot and then back to where we were in a few minutes. Chuck's got it in hand. We'll be able to hear him while we're relocating. Quit worrying."

Sarah started to say something but the display on Chuck's cell caught her eye. It said that he had 14 new voice mail messages. _'I thought he said he deleted all my messages?'_ She accessed his voice mail and heard Bryce Larkin ask about her and remind Chuck about Barcelona and that the clock was ticking and soon she'd leave him. Furious, she checked the date and saw that it almost coincided with his sudden inability to sleep. _'Damn Larkin! Barcelona! He would bring up Barcelona! That RatBastard!'_

The short well-dressed Asian man introduced himself as Mr. Chin and sat down beside Chuck. He set a briefcase between them and opened it, showed Chuck several stacks of US $100 bills and closed it again.

"My principals require evidence of your good intentions, Dr. Napper. Do you have the drives on you?"

"Yeah, here, take them. They're not password protected any longer but they can only be viewed three times and then the anti-piracy program kicks in and they are corrupted. I'll provide these same drives and additional flash drives when we agree on payment."

Chin opened his computer bag and started his laptop and inserted the first drive. He grunted when it loaded, satisfied with the data.

"That's one view, Mr. Chin. You only have two more before it's corrupted. I can't suppress the program, sorry. Now about the next payment…"

Chin started to speak but looked over Chuck's shoulder at an Asian couple pushing a stroller around the corner of the building and he began closing up his computer. Chuck saw the couple and thought nothing of it until he saw the look on his companion's face – fear and suspicion.

"What's wrong? It's just a couple and their kid enjoying the spring sun! Why are you…shit! They're FBI aren't they? You sold me out!" He played the role of the panicked nerd well and Chin cautioned him to keep his voice down.

"I will be in contact with you. Return to your life and I'll contact you within the month. Take the money. I must leave!"

The couple pushing the stroller was closer now and Chuck flashed on the woman and saw she was the same woman he'd saved at Woo Chow's restaurant. He flashed on the man and was momentarily 'frozen' as the flash downloaded.

He saw the man dump the 'baby' out of the stroller and pull out an automatic rifle and start shooting at them. He pushed Chin down, grabbed the briefcase and then jumped over the railing to the grassy slope below rolling head over heels into the parking lot below, smacking his head on the asphalt.

Casey pulled into the lot and stopped beside Chuck's body. He and Sarah got out and Casey tossed Chuck into the van while Sarah pulled security and retrieved the briefcase.

"Let's go! He's just stunned. C'mon, Walker, let's go!" Casey wanted to get away as quickly as possible so the Chinese wouldn't connect Chuck with the van.

"No, Casey. Drive around behind the observatory and let me out. I have to stay Napper and drive 'my' car back to JPL. I'm OK to drive. Sarah, you know head wounds bleed a lot. It's just a cut, sweetheart, a small cut. See?"

He turned his head and she could see the cut and she breathed a sigh of relief. She took his hand and thrust the palm between her breasts and whispered, "feel how fast it's beating? I was so scared, Chuck. When we heard the shots over the wire and I saw you lying motionless in the parking lot…"

He pulled his hand away, glancing at Casey who was busy driving, and ran it lightly up to her cheek and kept it there. "Sarah, we're Agent and Analyst on missions. Fall apart at home where I can catch you and put you back together. I love you but we can't let our feelings get in the way."

He started laughing, almost hysterically, at the sudden change in roles and Casey eyeballed the couple in the mirror. "Maybe we need to have him checked out, Walker. He's making entirely too much sense all of a sudden."

"Casey, just get me to Napper's car unless you want to clean the puke out of the van again?"

* * *

Castle

Casey transmitted the mission report while Sarah stitched up the back of Chuck's head. Once she was done she slipped around and sat on his lap with her arms around his neck, her face buried in his neck and just sat there for a while.

"Sarah, we'll do this at home, OK? Not here. I don't want anyone saying we can't work together because of our emotions, got it?"

"Yeah. But I want to know when you became the agent and I became the asset? Not that I'm complaining or anything but you've changed, Chuck, and I need time to get used to Awesome Chuck. So cut me some slack."

Casey interrupted with a snarky comment. "If you can get her off you, 'Awesome Chuck', the General wants a private chat with you. She's setting up the conference. Just you and her. Something you want to share with your partners?"

"Just me?" His eyes got round and his mind went through dozens of scenarios and none of them good. "I've been good, honest! This op was _her_ idea! We stayed away from the Chinese chick and her secret, you know that, Casey?"

"Yeah, well, hop to it, Chuck. She's in a mean mood about something. Just say 'Yes, General' a lot and you'll be OK."

Sarah and Casey sat at the conference table drinking coffee and looking at the closed door of the Castle 'office'. The conference call was taking too long to be just a simple order or instruction and both of them were ignoring the implications. Finally Sarah could stand the waiting no more and got up and opened the door.

Chuck was asleep in the chair. "Casey, I think he's unconscious! Help me get him…" He jerked upright in the chair and looked around and spotted Sarah and smiled.

"Sorry. I guess I nodded off after the General and I finished up the report. We have a new set of instructions. You and Casey need to go back to Griffith Park and see if she left the 'baby' and the stroller. I'm going home. Wake me up when you get back and bring the stuff they left with you, OK, baby? I have a headache like you wouldn't believe!"

He walked up the stairs to 21st Century and went home and Sarah went with Casey to retrieve anything left behind.

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment

She woke him up three hours later. She was worried because you weren't supposed to sleep after a knock on the head like he'd gotten.

"Hey, sleepy head, I'm back and I've got your stroller and kid with me. Now what? Feel well enough to practice making babies?" She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. Someday…

"We're going out for dinner, babe. Wear something nice but bring your knives. We're taking the baby home to it's mommy." He seemed disoriented at first but soon felt like his old self despite the knot on the back of his head.

"I'm going to shower and wash this blood out of my hair. Maybe after we eat we can hit a club or something and dance the random 'slow one'? We need to get out and about, Sarah. It's part of being normal."

"We'll see how you feel after your shower. This can wait another day. I want to be sure you haven't messed up your head. Go shower while I pick out something 'nice'."

Now she was really worried. He'd told her once that he danced like a 'gerbil on speed' and she'd avoided 'club dates' when she was working the cover. Maybe he did, too?

"We need to talk about Beckman's call today but not here and not now. After dinner."

* * *

Woo Chow's Restaurant

Chuck made Sarah sit in the center of the restaurant and he pushed the stroller back and forth as if to quiet a baby. Others could readily see that it was a baby doll and wondered if the young man was dangerous.

Instead of a waiter, the young Asian woman and two large men came to their table and stood menacingly beside Chuck. The woman spoke and Sarah had to strain to hear what was said.

"Well, Mr. Bartowski, I see…"

"Hey, you left the baby in the parking lot again! This is the third time this month. If you didn't want to have a kid…" Chuck interrupted loudly, drawing attention to him and the group of Asians.

""What do you want, Mr. Bartowski? And quit making a scene. You're in a precarious position here. I could have you…" She practically hissed at him. Chuck replied in the same hushed tone.

"I could have you arrested for the attempted murder of a federal agent, Captain Ling of the People's Bureau of Internal Security, you and your partner, Xiao Peng. Now, please escort my date and I somewhere quieter and we'll exchange the baby and stroller for information. I think we may be able to help one another with a mutual problem."

* * *

Blue Panda Bar  
Burbank

The drive from the restaurant meeting to Burbank was made in icy silence. When Chuck spoke, or tried to, she cut him off with a 'not now, Chuck, later' interruption so he just shut up and drove toward 'later'.

Chuck and Sarah walked into the bar and Chuck ordered a beer and a Tequila Surprise for Sarah. Sarah told the barmaid to cancel the beer but to bring her a double Jack Daniels on the rocks. She wasn't in the mood for a sissy drink tonight and Chuck couldn't drink since he was driving and had a possible concussion.

"Sarah, want to dance?" He stood and held out his hand but she ignored him and looked around and spotted a small table in the far corner of the bar, near the darkened dance floor. She motioned to the barmaid to show where she was headed and walked away from Chuck.

He followed and sat down beside her and waited for the eruption of Mt. St. Sarah and it was mere seconds in coming. She spoke loudly to make sure he could hear her over the dance music.

"You almost got us killed tonight, Chuck. Those Chinese were a few moments away from killing us and leaving us in a dumpster somewhere. What possessed you to confront those agents in a public place? That's something Larkin could pull off but you're certainly not Bryce Larkin."

She looked up at the waitress and took the drink from the tray and drank it down and immediately gave it back saying, "Another. No! Two more. Less ice." She missed seeing Chuck's face when she made her Larkin comment and she missed him laying the car keys in front of her on the small table and walking out on her.

She thought he'd gone to the men's room in the bar when she looked over and saw he was gone. She didn't notice the car keys in the dim light until a couple drinks later and by then she was too mad to care. Her boyfriend was hiding in the men's room waiting for her to calm down. Well, she wasn't planning on calming down.

She finished her drink and barged into the men's room to drag her cowardly boyfriend out the back door and really let him have it.

Chuck wasn't in the men's room. She asked the bartender and was told he'd walked out on her and she needed to settle her tab. She threw some money on the bar and walked unsteadily out to her car.

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment  
Burbank  
3am

Sarah was in tears waiting for Chuck to come home. She'd cruised the streets after leaving the bar, looking for him until she realized he'd probably taken a cab home but she'd come home to an empty apartment. He didn't answer his cell phone. He wasn't at the Castle. She was running out of options and scared to death.

Her cell phone rang and she answered it normally. "This is Sarah." She hoped it was Chuck.

"Hey, lover, how're things in Burbank? I'm about ready to be discharged and start rehab so your babysitting assignment is about over and you can finally kiss Bartowski and Burbank goodbye. I've really missed you, baby, especially during these long nights."

"Leave me alone, Bryce. It's been over between us for years. I'm finally happy and I'm never coming back. Don't ever, ever call me again!"

She paced the floor some more, loaded the dishwasher, rearranged their various dresser drawers, took an inventory of Chuck's clothes and made a list of things she wanted to buy him and finally just ran out of things to do so she sat down and stared at her cell, willing it to ring.

It did.

"It's Casey. In case you're wondering, he's here at my place and he's feeling no pain. We got the mission report written and then he hit the Famous Grouse. I'll drive him to the apartment and then you and I are going to have a chat, little girl. I want to know about Barcelona, Sarah, and why Chuck's getting all these damned calls from Larkin and what happened tonight that didn't make Chuck's report."

He hung up without waiting for her response. He was so damned angry with Walker that he could hardly speak to her in a civil tone.

* * *

Earlier at Casey's Apartment

Casey had been waiting for either Chuck or Sarah to contact him and report on the results of the meeting with the Chinese agents and had about given up and gone to bed when Bartowski banged on his door. He threw on some clothes and checked his security monitor and then let Chuck in.

"Where's Walker?"

"I don't know. The meeting went well and Beckman's assessment was spot on. I'll write up my report and you can read it and transmit it to the General. Go back to bed, Colonel. I'll let myself out when I'm done. You got any of that Famous Grouse left?"

'_Shit! They must have had lovers' tiff about something.'_

Chuck pulled out his cell and looked at the display and sent it to voicemail. He didn't want to talk to either of them tonight. He had his mission report to finish and then he'd… do something, maybe catch a cab to the Castle and sleep in the detention cell.

Casey poured each of them some of his cherished booze and sat down to listen to the evening's tale. Chuck's cell vibrated again and he just turned it off.

"That might be Walker, Chuck. Don't you want to…"

"Nope. Don't want to chat with either of them. I've had it with the both of them. Her vacation's over soon and I'm well aware of my ranking on the 'Bryce Larkin Scale of Spy Performance'.

'_Now we're getting somewhere.' _He poured them both another glass, his fuller this time, and sat back and listened.

The report was finished and transmitted to Beckman an hour later and Chuck was quietly sleeping off the effects of most of a bottle of Famous Grouse. Casey went to get sheets and a blanket for the couch and Bartowski. He wasn't going anywhere else tonight. He'd let him sleep it off here and deal with Walker in the morning. He turned his cell back on and set it to ring. No sense breaching protocols.

Larkin called Chuck's cell and Casey answered 'Bartowski, secure' without thinking. Larkin thought he was talking to Chuck and gave pretty much the same story that he'd laid on Chuck earlier about how her vacation was almost over and they'd find Chuck another 'babysitter' to warm his bed.

He didn't know he was talking to Casey so he rambled on about things and then he razzed Chuck about not having the balls to ask her about Barcelona. Casey said, "_You_ tell me." Larkin gleefully told him everything in great detail still thinking he was dogging Chuck. When he was done, Casey got started.

"This is Colonel John Casey, you fucking CIA maggot, not Bartowski. Beckman will have a recording of this conversation in her email in-box in a few seconds. Want to bet just how she'll handle it?"

Larkin hung up without another word just like Casey figured he would. Spineless maggot.

Casey snorted in derision. He had no recording but he had the next best thing. He glanced at the clock and called the General. Her morning was not going to start well. He had information that had been excluded from his initial briefing on Walker and he wanted answers on why she was even here.

"Beckman. What is it, Colonel Casey? I just got in my office and I'm reading your after-action report. He did well, didn't he? So, why the early morning call?"

"Permission to speak off the record, General?"

"Go ahead, Casey. What's Bartowski done this time?" Sometimes these conversations were entertaining and enlightening. She took a sip of her coffee and sat back in her chair in anticipation.

"He's been doing his job, General, which is more than I can say for your boy, Larkin."

"Elaborate, Colonel. What's Larkin been doing that has so upset things in Burbank?"

"He's been calling Bartowski for a few days now, several times a day, and saying Walker's on 'vacation' and that she's just his babysitter and bed warmer until Larkin's out of rehab. Bartowski finally just set 'ignore' on his cell and they went to voicemail. I listened to them, General, and he's been saying pretty much the same thing over and over but he always says to ask Walker about Barcelona. Says they got married in Barcelona."

"Her assignment is permanent. The shrinks are profiling new candidates to be Larkin's partner. Walker will be periodically shadowing Larkin on assignments to evaluate the effectiveness of the intersect in Larkin's operations. She has intimate knowledge of how the thing works from her handling of Bartowski. Those evaluations are a necessary part of her brief, Colonel."

He could hear the clicking of the keys on her keyboard as she called up their personnel files.

"Colonel, Larkin's marital status is 'married' whereas Walker's is 'divorced'. I guess Larkin failed to mention that little tidbit in his calls. The CIA keeps minimal data on active agents. I've sent a request for a full jacket on each of them. I'll have details in the morning. I'll handle Larkin. Sometimes...sometimes I wish Bartowski had taken the download of 2.0; life would be so much easier dealing with an 'upgraded' Bartowski than with an egotistical little prick like Larkin."

"That same thought has crossed my mind also, General. How do you want this handled?"

"Sober him up, take him home and let Walker deal with it. If he knows more than he's telling you, she'll have to deal with it. Keep me advised but stay out of it, Casey. You're not exactly people-oriented, as you are well aware."

Casey detected a snarky tenor in her last sentence. He wasn't people-oriented but the Moron had become his friend and he didn't have many of those so he'd keep an eye on the situation.

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment

Sarah started talking the second Chuck was safely in bed. Casey had put a wastebasket near the head of the bed and a water glass and 4 aspirin on the nightstand.

"Make some coffee, Sarah. I have a feeling we'll both need it. I listened to Larkin's voicemails on Chuck's cell. He's been running an effective psy-op against Chuck for the past few days. I took a Larkin call and he thought I was Chuck and I got an ear full. Let's start with what happened tonight when you and Chuck went to Woo Chow's."

Casey put a jammer on the kitchen table and turned it on.

"_Casey_! You bugged our apartment?"

"No but I haven't swept it this week either and this is super code-word stuff we're going to be talking about. Now about Woo Chow's?"

"He was an idiot. He's pulled some boneheaded stunts in the past, Casey, but this one takes he cake. He drew attention to us when the Chinese woman and her guards approached the table. He loudly accused her of 'abandoning her baby in a parking lot' and I thought we were dead when she whispered something to him and we were 'escorted' to a back office."

"He followed his instructions to the letter, Walker. Make a public display, be noticed and remembered, and then go with the Chinese. The woman is a CIA deep cover agent placed years ago and in a position to provide incredible intel on internal Chinese politics and policies. She couldn't just stroll over and sit down and start passing on intel."

"Why wasn't I briefed on it?"

"We made initial contact accidentally before your 'return'. We were told hands off. You had no need to know."

"OK, I can understand that but..."

"Chuck's mission was to make contact, pass on Beckman's offer of support for her mission, and then disengage and wait. Sounds to me like he pulled it off without blowing her cover. Beckman's quite pleased."

"Oh, shit. I really tore him up over that. I accused him of trying to be like Bryce Larkin!"

"Yeah. He told me he'd scored low on the 'Bryce Larkin Scale of Spy Performance'. You should have let him explain before you tore his head off."

"Does he know about Barcelona? I was 23 and fresh off the Farm and partnered with Larkin as the 'Andersons' and I got caught up in the role and well, we got married in Barcelona. It lasted 5 months and I filed for divorce. We stayed partners and shared a bed but there was no love there, Casey, just 'biology. You know how it is..."

"You should have told him you were Bryce's ex-wife from the beginning, Sarah. You know how he feels about Larkin."

"I know, I know, but there was never the right time and I was afraid it would make the cover impossible for him. I know how he feels about Bryce. You know how he is. He would never have let me in, never have established our cover."

"Yeah and you know how he feels about trust. You should have trusted him enough to tell him the truth. You know how he'll see this. Your work's cut out for you if you want to stay here as part of the team."

"I love him. I have to stay. I promised him I wouldn't leave him again and I won't. I'll make him understand and forgive me. I'll do anything to keep what we have."

They both heard Chuck in the bathroom being sick.

"You can start by keeping his head out of the john. Talk to him, Sarah. Tell him the truth and then give him time to assimilate all this. It'll work out if you just talk to him like you've talked to me. Be honest and make him understand the situation."

Sarah went to make sure her boyfriend was OK and Casey let himself out of the apartment.

* * *

"Chuck, I'm right here, honey. I'm not going anywhere. I promised I wouldn't leave you and I won't. I just need to talk to you and explain some stuff that should be ancient history." She rubbed circles on his back trying to offer some comfort. The smell of whiskey stunk up the bathroom.

"Hey, feel well enough to shower? You got puke and booze all over your shirt." She took the shirt off him and dumped it into the sink to soak. She'd deal with it later. She stripped off her clothes and then helped him undress and get into the shower. She adjusted the water temperature and slowly cooled it down until he complained lucidly enough about the cold that he seemed sober.

She dried them both off and put him back to bed. She pulled his blue shirt from under her pillow and put it on and then curled up behind him and pressed herself against him. Chuck was already asleep, but sleep would be a long time coming to Sarah.

* * *

Chuck woke up to a pounding headache. Sarah still hadn't slept and reached across him and grabbed the water glass and aspirin.

"Here. You really tied one on last night and I guess I'm to blame. I didn't let you explain anything, I just came at you with all my fears and frustrations. We need to talk, Chuck. After we're done..."

She suddenly realized that 'we're done' was a distinct possibility and she felt the pressure behind her eyes start to build and one solitary tear escaped to slide down her cheek and drop off onto his shoulder. She wiped it off with her thumb and kissed the spot it had touched.

"We did what we set out to do. Ling is in the loop and knows she has our support. It wasn't the smoothest of moves but it got the job done and that's all that's important anymore - getting the job done. So, when do you leave? Bryce has been calling me and leaving messages. I quit listening to them. They were rather graphic and repetitive."

"Chuck, I know about the phone calls. I got a few myself. Casey took care of Larkin. He won't be calling again. I'm sorry that he called and harassed you. You did nothing to deserve it."

He started to get up but she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his back.

"No. Please just listen to me. I deserve the chance to try and explain things."

"Fine. Start with Barcelona and work your way up to the present. I'll listen. I love you, Sarah, and nothing will change that. It's the one constant between us."

'_I just don't trust you anymore, Sarah. Too many lies and too many things you seem to think I don't have the need to know,'_ he thought. He hated the phrase 'need to know'. It was a shield used to hide bits of truth.

She took a deep breath and began. "I was partnered with Bryce in 2003. I had never had a partner before and we were deep cover as the 'Andersons', a married couple on our honeymoon touring Europe. I guess I bought into the whole thing and I fell hard for him and we got...we got married in May of 2003 in Barcelona."

She felt him start to move and she clung to him.

"No! Please, Chuck! You promised to listen and I promised to be honest. Keep your word and listen, Chuck Bartowski, even if they're hurtful things you hear. This is what you wanted and we need to clear the air between us."

She heard him sigh and she eased her grip on his shoulder and arm. She pressed another kiss into his shoulder where the half-moons of her fingernails had left deep marks.

"Chuck, I was 23 and had my head full of romantic ideas about the spy game and it only lasted 5 months. I filed for divorce and he contested it. He liked having a trophy wife, apparently. Graham pushed the divorce through but kept us operating together. "

"You stayed with him even... even though you divorced him? Why?"

"Graham insisted. He said results were all that mattered and we'd been very successful. I followed my orders like a good little drone. And then he went even deeper and ran an op and stole the intersect and was killed. Then I met you and I started questioning everything I'd done up to that point. You ruined me forever with your honesty and your optimistic outlook on people and life."

She stopped and he thought she was finished but she went on after gathering her thoughts.

"I fought against you as hard as I could using every trick in the book. I got Bryce interested again, I threw myself at Cole and tried everything to keep my walls high and strong. You just kept chipping away and little by little you wormed your way inside and I was lost. I fell in love with my asset and it was nothing like I'd ever felt before and I was scared, OK? I was so afraid that I'd lose myself in you and have nothing left when you finally wised up and saw me for what I was. That's why you got some many mixed signals, honey. That's why I was so miserable to you in private. I was afraid."

"So all of this we have now...you think it's temporary? I've seen you for what you were and are from the very beginning. You're smart, beautiful, creative and dedicated. At the same time, you're stupid. Why would you think I'd leave you, Sarah, when all I ever wanted was just what we have now?"

He twisted out of her grip and rolled over and faced her. This was going to be the hard part for her.

"See, that's the stupid part. You think I'm some saint who will see you as a sinner and cast you out, as damaged goods. No way. I worked too hard for too damned long to get us where we are and you're stupid if you think I'll let you go now. So see? Stupid. You're - incredibly - stupid." He punctuated each of his last three words with a kiss on each cheek and a longer kiss on her lips.

"So, is that all, Sarah? Is that it? No more hidden vipers to bite us when we least expect it?"

"God, isn't that enough, Chuck?" She couldn't think of anything other than her actions on classified missions that might come back to haunt them.

" Y'know what _my_ greatest fear is, Sarah? That some morning I'll wake up and you'll be gone, your closet empty, and a note saying you won't be coming back this time."

"Chuck, that's never going to happen. Trust me, Chuck Bartowski. That's never going to happen."

"I need to be sure, Sarah." He got up and went into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later and slipped back into bed and folded her into his arms.

"Sarah, I bought this right before Ellie's wedding and if you stayed, I was going to give it to you and ask you to marry me but things happened. You sacrificed your happiness to keep me out of the ground and I never knew. So I'm asking you now, Sarah Walker, will you marry me someday and put my fears to rest?"

He held up the engagement ring he'd had since Ellie's wedding and looked at the woman he wanted to marry start to cry.

* * *

Next: Sarah's unexpected answer; an uncomfortable dinner at Ellie's; Casey gets a girlfriend; Beckman wants a commitment.


	5. Part E

Lies of Omission Part E

* * *

Previously: _He held up the engagement ring he'd had since Ellie's wedding and looked at the woman he wanted to marry start to cry._

* * *

"I can't. You're trying to insure that your greatest fear won't come to pass by asking me to marry you. Think about it, Chuck. It's just a piece of metal and a shiny stone. It won't keep me here. It's not some magical talisman that can somehow override my free will. It's a symbol of mutual commitment and I can't make that commitment. Not now."

"I guess I'm the stupid one in this bed, Sarah. Stupid me thought that when two people each promise to love one another and to never leave, that it _was_ a commitment."

He put the ring back into the blue velvet jeweler's box and dropped it into the wastebasket that was still beside the bed.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" She tried to lean over him and retrieve the ring box but he pushed her back.

"You're right. It won't keep you here. It's just a piece of metal and a shiny stone. You are what you are, Sarah, and that's a spy. Let's just pretend, no, _let's forget, _that I ever proposed and just move on. You've explained away Bryce's calls and shared intimate history with me and I love you all the more for it."

Sarah threw herself back onto the bed with a groan of absolute frustration. Clearly she hadn't said what she felt and he had totally misunderstood what she'd said. His acceptance of her rejection would have been vastly different before her revelations of her past. He would have fought her tooth and nail, used arguments she couldn't counter and eventually he'd have worn her down.

But he accepted it and said, in essence, 'this never happened so let's just move on'.

"Chuck, please listen to me. This is one of the reasons I suck at relationships. I can't always put my feelings into words and you heard what I said but I didn't say what I felt. I'm not...oh, hell. Look at me, Chuck."

Sure that she had his attention, she dropped her bombshell.

"I won't accept your ring because you don't trust me anymore. Baby, you love me more than I deserve but you don't trust me. I can't marry a man who doesn't trust me. I lost it when I left you and went with Bryce for all the right reasons. The fact that you're afraid that you'll wake up and I'll be gone - again - is evidence that you don't trust me. Admit it."

He wouldn't meet her eyes and she knew she was right. He just nodded.

"You're right. I don't trust you anymore. You should have told me about Bryce before now. I can see why you didn't when we first met. I could never have worked your cover but that was _three years ago!_ You should have told me. I sound like some whiney little kid but it's how I feel."

"Where do we go from here, Chuck? I want us to stay together and build a life together and hopefully get to a level of trust and we can try this again. It won't happen overnight and I know I have to earn your trust again. Can we go on with this together or should I ask for reassignment?"

She saw his eyes tighten and she knew how badly she'd screwed up. She was telling him that if she didn't get what she wanted, she'd leave.

"So your _permanent _assignment here is conditional, huh? Always gotta have an 'out', always ... stay, go, it's up to you. _My_ feelings for you are unconditional. _My_ love doesn't come with strings attached, Sarah. I told you my greatest fear because of what you told me here in this damned bed and you're using it against me. I should have fallen back on the spy's trusted 'need to know' and kept my big mouth shut. I want you to stay but you do what you have to do."

He got up, dressed in casual clothes and walked out of the bedroom. She'd either be there when he got back or she wouldn't.

She watched him dress and leave, unable to think of a single thing to say. She shouldn't have mentioned reassignment, especially when it wouldn't happen. Beckman had spelled out the terms of her reassignment and she'd agreed. There was no way in hell she was leaving him again. She'd find a way to fix this. She was good at fixing things.

Sarah took the blue velvet box out of the trash can and opened it. It was beautiful and it was perfect for her hand. She slipped it onto her ring finger and looked at it. It was perfect, uncorrupted and flawless, so unlike her.

Sarah took the ring off, put it back in the box and then slipped it into the back of his top drawer. She knew him. It wasn't some dramatic act on his part. He really was throwing it away.

* * *

21st Century Security  
Castle Complex

Casey was on a conference call so Chuck wouldn't have to face a curious Casey. He just wasn't up to explaining a damned thing or listening to another in the seemingly endless lectures about his being a 'light weight' drunk.

He walked down to the armory, pulled 2 9mm pistols and two boxes of ammo and logged them out and went to the range area. He hung a silhouette and ran it out to 10 yards and then put on his ear protectors and shooting glasses and started blasting away, for once not really paying any attention to his stance, sight picture or breathing.

Casey saw that Chuck was logged into the Castle and went to find him. Casey was getting a new partner and he wanted to run the cover by Chuck and see if he could find any holes. After all, he'd been 'under cover' for almost 3 years and if anyone could find a hole, it would be Bartowski.

He finally found him on the range and he stopped and watched as Bartowski killed his demons and blew the shit out of a silhouette. Chuck ejected his magazine and speed-loaded another with flawless motions and then fired the entire magazine of 14 rounds at the tattered target.

He took off his ear protectors and cleared the pistol and set it down and hit the switch to retrieve the silhouette. Although there were many shots that were outside the scoring area, there were a lot more within it. Casey whistled and Chuck spun around, grabbing the pistol from the counter and aiming it directly at Casey's head and then lowered just as quickly.

"Uh, sorry, Colonel, my mind was elsewhere. I didn't mean to point it at you. I was...thinking. Don't sneak up on me like that, though. I startle easily for some reason."

"My fault but you need to maintain a situational awareness at all times, Chuck. Pretty fine shootin' there, Tex. I knew you had it in you. What did you do, pretend it was a paintball gun?"

"Nope. Pretended the target was everyone who's screwed with my life. So, I saw you were in a conference call. A new mission?"

"Not exactly. I'm getting a partner. She's already in LA and staying at the CIA residence hotel. She'll be here around 11AM so can you arrange to have Walker here so the four of us can meet and establish a cover?"

"I'll be here, Casey. So, you're getting a girlfriend? Beckman must have sensed your loneliness, Colonel, sir, and figured you needed a bed warmer, too."

"You and Sarah work things out, Chuck?" He hadn't missed the 'bed warmer' comment. Larkin had used the same phrase over and over.

"I'm not sure. Did Beckman say anything about the Napper operation?"

"Nope. She just called to give me a heads-up on the new addition. Her name is Pamela Wallace and she's been an agent for almost 10 years. This is her first team assignment and she's briefed for the intersect."

He watched as Chuck flashed and then shot a shocked look at Casey. " No frikkin' way, Colonel. I don't need my head shrunk. Tell your new partner that I'm hands off, OK?"

"What are you talking about, moron?" He was curious about Chuck's almost violent reaction to the flash.

"She's a damned shrink, Casey. She evaluates the mental health of long term teams. She does to your head what a 49B does to your heart. Keep her away from me. You and Walker can chat her up and tell her all your deepest and darkest secrets. Walker will keep her busy for days. I'm not talking to Frau Doktor Wallace."

"She's not here to talk to you, moron. She's here to talk to me and work with me as a partner."

"John, you having problems? Anything I can help with? If you just need to unload, I'm really good at being unloaded on. One of my more useful traits."

"How did things go last night with Sarah, Chuck?" He wanted to change the subject. He and the general had beaten it to death and she'd been blunt: talk to her or retire.

"Fine, Colonel. Couldn't be better. Thanks for getting me home."

"So, you and Sarah are OK, then? You're good to go?"

"That's up to her, Colonel Casey. I don't have much say-so in the matter. Let me police up here while you go and...get ready to meet the new addition. Gotta make a good first impression."

Just then the 'company line' rang and Casey went to answer it but was soon out of his element. The customer needed someone who spoke 'Nerd' and he definitely was illiterate in that area.

Afterwards, Chuck sought out Casey. "That was Ling. She's got information she has to get to Beckman and the Combine. She's running scared, Casey, and we're her lifeline. She wants to come in, that's exactly what she said. She's afraid her cover's been blown by the opposition back in Beijing. I told her we'd call her back but didn't have the authority to pick her up."

"Absolutely the right thing to do. I'll call Beckman. Looks like the new addition's going to have to cool her heels here for a bit. Keep her entertained, will ya?"

While Casey was speaking with the General, Ling called back and said she was on the move and that her cover was definitely blown. She was almost hysterical and Chuck figured she was close to losing it.

"Ling, exactly where are you now?"

"I'm at the Santa Monica pier. There's a group of Chinese tourists and I'm blending in but I don't know how long it will be before they find me. I'm sure my car has a tracking device. Please - I need to come in. The information I have is vital."

"Go to the carousel and ask for Greg. Tell him Chuck said you needed a place to chill for a while. I'll get there as soon as I get the OK from my bosses."

Sarah walked down into the Castle and saw Chuck interrupt the conference call between Beckman and Casey. She stopped on the stairs and watched as Chuck gestured violently about something and then Casey grabbed his arm and threw him out of the room and slammed the door.

She ran down the rest of the steps and intercepted a visibly pissed off Chuck Bartowski on his way to the armory.

"Chuck, what's wrong? What's going on?" She'd never seen either of the men so angry and Beckman had been shouting as well.

"Ling's in trouble and those...professionals are going to let her take the fall. Her cover's blown and the CIA is in a tizzy because of a possible international incident. They're writing her off, Sarah!"

"Chuck, sometimes that's the way it has to be. We all know that when we sign on."

She was going to say more but he jerked his arm away and walked to the armory shouting, "I would _never_ abandon an agent. I suppose if it was me out there you'd just write me off, too?" He was stuffing two pistols and magazines and boxes of ammo into a back pack.

She stepped back, stunned. Her first thought, the very first, was 'yes_, I'd abandon you if I was ordered to do it._' Is this another reason he can't trust me?

She grabbed him by the upper arms and then laughed. "Double up there, honey. I'm going with you. You're right - this time. And no, there's no way in hell I'd abandon you. Not now, not ever."

"Stand down, both of you. Chuck, where did you stash Ling? The General wants you kept out of the public eye on this one. She's sending in the LA Sheriff's SWAT team to extract her."

Chuck told him where to find the agent and then threw the back pack down on the table and muttered "They'd better bring her out" and walked past Casey giving him a look Sarah had seen earlier that morning. He no longer trusted Casey to do the right thing.

* * *

Pamela Wallace was sitting at the conference table observing the interaction of what she was told was the General's 'First Team' but she couldn't see how that could be true. She knew the team members by sight thanks to her briefing package.

She watched Bartowski, the analyst, barge into a conference call between the team leader, Casey, and the General. There was a lot of shouting and then Casey 'forcibly ejected' the analyst and slammed the door. A blonde woman, Walker, had words with Bartowski and then grabbed him and laughed and helped him pack up a weapons case. Casey told them to 'stand down' down because Bartowski could not be connected to the agent by the opposition.

Chuck walked toward the stairs and spotted the woman at the conference table, forgotten in all the excitement, and called for Casey.

"Casey, your shrink is here. I'll be upstairs. I have cover work to do."

He looked at the woman without smiling and said, "Welcome to Bedlam West. I'm Bartowski, resident moron. This big guy is the Colonel and the blonde is Agent Walker. I sure hope you're Pamela Wallace."

Pamela couldn't help herself. She started to laugh and nod her head. '_These are Beckman's A-Team?'_

"Sarah, go make sure the moron stays indoors while I introduce myself to Agent Wallace and show her around. And Sarah, don't hassle him. Beckman didn't know Chuck had squirreled Ling away someplace safe when she threatened to 'detain' him if he tried to get her out."

"Yeah, I'll bet that went over like a fart in a confessional. We're really pushing the trust issues to the limit, John. You know how he feels about abandonment. To him this is just another example of how we don't give a shit about anything but doing our jobs."

She turned and quickly introduced herself and then went to find Chuck. Maybe they'd sneak off early and go to the beach or something, just the two of them. She needed a dose of normal right now.

Casey looked at the tall woman and smirked. "Helluva first impression, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know. Tell me about Walker. Is she involved with Bartowski?"

He told her what he knew including the most recent episode with Larkin.

"So they're allowed to have a relationship now, but what about before?"

Casey briefly told her about the ups and downs of Sarah and Chuck before she left with Larkin. Wallace made the occasional note and then leaned back and started talking.

"First impressions don't mean much to me, especially when I see a team implode, regroup and then function again. The personalities here are unique. Bartowski has issues with trust and yet he takes orders from someone he obviously _doesn't_ trust at all, with minimal resistance. I'm talking about Beckman, John, not you."

"Yeah, well you haven't seen the times he corrects her intel, or questions her orders. I don't know how he gets away with it except that Beckman respects results and we give them to her."

"OK, I assumed as much. He loves Walker very much but I don't think he trusts her very much. That's something I'll talk to her about. I'm not here to evaluate your team, Colonel, but to see why Bartowski can function at such a high level whereas Larkin can't seem to do up his fly without help. The General has no intention of allowing you to retire, Colonel. She was setting up _my_ cover, that's all, and it was totally unnecessary."

"You'll never convince Bartowski to open up. He flashed on you when I told him your name and came unglued. The guy's had his head screwed with so badly by all this that he'll see anything you say as a 'sanity hearing'."

They both laughed, each imagining Bartowski's reaction but in different ways. Wallace was surprised at the easy-going relationship between the Colonel and Bartowski. It would be interesting flowcharting the team's interactions. Beckman's brief had been blunt and brief: _Find out why Bartowski works and Larkin doesn't. Evaluate his potential as a 2.0 recipient and use whatever means necessary to get him to accept a download if he can handle it._

* * *

Chuck was busy finishing up his engagement proposal for a client in Huntington Beach when Sarah wrapped her arms around him and whispered that she felt in need of 'normal' and asked if he wanted to skip out early and maybe hit the beach?

"Ahhh, Sarah in a bikini and slathered in sunscreen and making up dirty limericks to keep her asset in hand? Definitely. You tell Casey while I finish up here and get these faxed. We can swing by the deli and get a picnic basket for an early dinner or really late lunch."

"Chuck, if I take you in hand, we'll get arrested but I do like the idea of a picnic lunch. I'll make up some crap to tell Casey and I'll meet you at home. We'll take my car. You drive like a little old lady."

* * *

Three weeks later

Pamela Wallace had completed her initial report to General Beckman.

'_Subject is extraordinarily well-adjusted and functions as a 'reserve agent' when needed. His strongest traits are personal loyalty and integrity. His weakest, and in my view the most critical, is that he has absolutely no trust in his government or in the 'system' which he serves. [See appendix B for verbal comments]._

_Subject has little regard for his own personal safety but is fanatical about the safety of his team mates. _

_Initial observations show that Subject is in a very stable relationship with Agent Walker who has had a leveling effect on his performance. [See appendix D for observations, comments and interview notes]._

There was more to it, of course, but she figured the General was looking for subtle nuances between Larkin and Bartowski. Larkin could be described as Id and Superego - Instinct and ME! whereas Bartowski was more Ego and Id - me and Instinct, an important distinction.

She had only been with the team a week when Casey told her to shelve any plans for Friday night because it was 'Team Night' at Bartowski's sister's. She was looking forward to observing Bartowski in his 'natural setting' but shit happens.

* * *

Devon & Ellie's Apartment

Chuck held Sarah's hand and rang the door bell. He hadn't been to their place in almost 4 months and he felt really uncomfortable.

"Chuck, let me know if you want to leave. I'll tell Ellie I've got cramps or something and we'll slip out, OK? You shouldn't be feeling guilty. She should. Now, turn around and let me fix your tie."

When Chuck turned and leaned down, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, wishing they were back in their apartment so she could do it right - complete with special effects.

"Whoa! Chuck, get a room, dude." Devon opened the door and ushered them in. Ellie was in the kitchen so Sarah reluctantly let go of Chuck's hand and went in to see if she could learn any tricks. Take out was becoming bland and tasteless and she wanted to cook for her guy, not let some mouth breather make their dinners.

"So, is Casey coming? I heard he's got a 'lady friend'? Hard to imagine that you two are partners and Casey's got a girlfriend."

"Yeah. She's picking him up from the job site and driving over here. Should be any time now."

In the kitchen, Sarah was getting the third degree from Ellie who was nonchalantly stirring the vegetables and trying to contain her temper.

"So, how's it been, living with him?"

"Great. He's great. We're so happy and we're planning on a vacation to Cozumel in the off season. Chuck wants us to do some free diving."

"O - KAAY. So, where's this thing going, Sarah? You've been around three years and he's loved you for at least two of them. Still taking it slow?"

"Well, yeah. We've discussed getting married but with the business still struggling..."

"Do you want to get married, Sarah?"

"Yeah, someday." There was little enthusiasm in her voice and Ellie pounced on it.

"What's wrong with my brother, Sarah? He loves you and I think you love him. You're business partners and you've been living together since you got back to town from...wherever the hell you were. Is he dragging his feet or is it something else?"

"There's nothing wrong at all with Chuck. He's...he's wonderful. I just don't feel ready for something as big as marriage."

"Or as permanent?" The look she gave Sarah chilled her to the bone.

She desperately wished something would happen, an earthquake, a comet, anything to distract Ellie and allow her to escape this damned inquisition.

"He asked me to marry him but...I can't commit to it." She could see Ellie beginning the initial stages of launching EllieJoy then experience shut down.

"You - can't - commit to my brother? What the hell does that mean, Sarah Walker?"

"He doesn't trust me and he only wanted to get engaged to ensure I wouldn't leave him again. He was doing it for all the wrong reasons and I just can't marry a man who doesn't trust me."

"Well..." Chuck walked over and told Sarah that Casey was hung up and needed their help.

"Pamela's going to meet us at the job site and if we can resolve it, we'll be right back, Ellie, I promise."

"But Chuck, dinner will be ruined and I've worked so hard on making a special..."

"Ellie, you'd be out the door in a heartbeat if you got a 911 page from the hospital. Casey's in over his head and we might lose a contract. Business, Sis, comes first until we're profitable. Sarah, I'll need you to hold the lights and fetch the tools, babe."

They made their apologies and left, almost running to Sarah's Porsche.

"What's the problem with Casey? Do we have a mission?"

"Already accomplished tonight's mission - rescued a damsel in distress. I've text-messaged Casey to eat elsewhere and why. I'm starved. Let's find a restaurant and have a decent sit-down meal since we're all dressed for it."

She stopped walking and grabbed him and turned him around.

"Chuck, you...you blew off dinner with Ellie just because of..."

"I saw the look on your face. I couldn't leave you like that. Ellie's overbearing and controlling, Sarah, you know that. She's always had this 'mental schedule' for my life but she doesn't understand that it's _my_ life. We'll talk about it later, babe, but for now, food and maybe some dancing? Slow stuff, of course."

"Let's grab something and eat it at home and then I'll reward my knight in shining armor like a good damsel should. I love you, Chuck. You saved me from a fate worse than death. Yeah, we need to talk about this but much later after you get your reward."

* * *

_Coming up: More Wallace insights; Casey & Pamela do the nasty; Sarah has to evaluate Larkin and his performance; Larkin screws up the mission; Sarah gets left behind._


	6. Part F

Part F

* * *

Casa Woodcomb

The entire team finally made a Friday Night Dinner at Devon and Ellie's. Sarah was praying for another miracle or that Ellie would find someone else to run through her Inquisition so she made sure that Casey and Pamela came with them.

Of course, it didn't work. They hadn't been in the apartment more than 45 seconds before Ellie asked Sarah to join her in the kitchen so she could learn how to make Chuck's favorite meatloaf.

"Sarah, I'm making Chuck's favorite meal so come watch me and you'll be able to make it, too." The sweet tone of her voice belied her intent.

"Oooh, I want to learn, too, Ellie. C'mon, Sarah, we'll compare notes back at work and make sure we haven't missed a step." Pamela was not about to see a repeat performance of what she'd been told about the last dinner.

Ellie shot her a 'go to hell and die' look but had no choice. She couldn't say 'secret family recipe' and get away with it.

After dinner, Chuck helped Ellie clean up and she took _him_ to task. Neither of them noticed Pamela opening up another bottle of wine and pouring herself a full glass. She was going to blatantly eavesdrop and get another piece of the Bartowski puzzle for her profile and report.

"Chuck, what kind of future do you see with Sarah? You've been together on and off for almost forever and then she disappeared for months only to pop back up and into your bed? What's going on? What are your plans?"

"We're together and we love each other. That's always been the plan, Ellie. We're happy. I couldn't ask for a better life. I have the woman of my dreams, a job I don't have to be ashamed of, and the opportunities are endless. I'm happy. She's happy. _You're _the only one who seems to be unhappy. Are you and Devon..."

"Chuck, you're my brother and I want you to be happy. We don't know anything about her from before. She popped up here and you two sure had your share of on-again-off-agains and then she disappears for months?"

"Ellie, it's my life, not yours. You have this preconceived notion of how my life should be and it's not my notion at all. You were ashamed that I worked at the Buy More - admit it. You used to tell people 'he works with computers' hoping they'd think anything but the truth. Well, I've got my life going in exactly the direction I want it to go. So, leave Sarah alone, Ellie. You're just putting stress on our relationship, got it?"

"Well, don't come crying to me when she dumps you again and disappears for months or never comes back!"

"Y'know what? That's it. No more. Shut your mouth and come with me."

He took Ellie by the upper arm and dragged her into the living room interrupting a gab fest in progress.

"Listen up, everyone. I have an announcement and if anyone here says one word about it outside of this room, I'll make you sorry you ever took your first breath."

The look on his face scared Ellie and she twisted around trying to get free but Chuck just held on. Devon started to get up but Chuck hissed, "Sit your ass down and don't move!"

"Sarah Walker is in WitSec. Witness protection. She worked for a firm and found out things she shouldn't have and the government dumped her out here, far from friends and family. Her 'disappearances' are because either someone's sniffing around looking for her or she has to go to DC to testify before a grand jury or help in the investigations. I don't know anything else and I'm fine with it. I love her, she loves me and that's enough. Someday... "

He looked at Ellie with something akin to pity.

"You had to push. You had to nag and wheedle and bitch and moan and I hope you're happy now. I will never, ever, set foot in this apartment again. Sarah, get you purse, honey, we're - going - home."

Casey looked at Pamela and grinned whispering, "Kid thinks fast on his feet, doesn't he?" He was proud of the moron for finally setting the record straight - and not laughing while he spun his bullshit yarn.

Sarah was stunned. He'd just given her a cover story that was not only perfect but would shut Ellie up and get her off his back. She nodded to Casey and Pamela and then grabbed her purse and Chuck's hand and they walked out.

Casey and Pamela offered lame excuses and left as quickly as they could. They made it past the fountain before either spoke.

"Well, that was the most interesting dinner party I've ever been to. John, She shouldn't have pushed him. I heard some of the things she said to him in the kitchen and he set her straight. Witness Protection...ingenious!"

"Yeah, and it also explains any absences for evaluations and missions. I never thought of it. I'll bet no one else has, either. Beckman's going to love it. She'll use it throughout the Agency for people in similar situations. The moron has done it again."

Pamela added '_critical thinking and working out situations by thinking outside the box' _to her burgeoning list of things to compare when she went on a Larkin evaluation.

Unintentionally they'd walked to John's apartment and he unlocked the door and turned to her.

"You live here, John? Oh, yeah, monitoring. So, going to show me your lair? I'll bet no one's been in here before, right?"

"Ah, well, no. I've been on assignment and monitoring and keeping Chuck alive was a full time job until recently. Want a drink? I think I have a bottle of wine..."

"Casey, we're adults. I'm almost your age and I see you looking at me with that 'look'. It's been a long time for me, John, and I'd like to explore what we have. No strings, John. OK?"

"Um, well, I..."

"Jesus, John, I'm not asking you to marry me, just take me out occasionally and...oh, crap...you thought I was talking about sleeping with you tonight! I'm sorry, I guess I thought one thing and said another. I'd really prefer something stronger than wine. And you can show me your bonsais."

She'd invaded his personal space and he had no where to run since his back was to the door.

"Uh, dinner some time would be nice. My bonsais are over..."

"To hell with your bonsais, John. Show me your bedroom." She'd never been this predatory before but she knew that Casey was too shy around women to make the first move. And they were adults.

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment

The drive back to their apartment was done in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Sarah reached across and took his hand from the steering wheel and held it loosely, wondering where he got WitSec from. It made sense and it was something no one could possibly investigate.

When they pulled into their parking spot beside her Porsche she started to laugh.

"What's so funny, babe?" He was half-afraid she was angry with him for the ridiculous 'cover'.

"Your explanation covers the hotel, the Porsche, the Wienerlicious and the Orange-Orange. I was just imagining the look on Ellie's face when she puts it all together."

"Well, you'll have to imagine it because I meant what I said. I will never set foot in that apartment again. I'll have Devon box up the rest of my junk and drop it off at the apartment. I'm officially an orphaned only child."

"Chuck, she's your sister. You just can't..."

"I can and I did. If Pamela hadn't run interference for you, Ellie would have launched into another interrogation session. I promised myself after the last time that if she did it again, she was out of my life. She has Devon to 'remake and remodel' after her ideal. I hope she's satisfied."

"Well, I'm not. Take me bed, lover, and satisfy me. But first, tell me the truth, baby. In your bullshit scenario, what did I do for a living?"

"Corporate lawyer - but one with ethics. Harvard grad, law review, the whole shooting match. Except in real life the CIA got ya."

"Chuck. Did you ever flash on me? Did you ever look at my intersect file?"

"Sarah, I already told you that a zillion times - No, I have not looked at your file. I made a promise and I kept it."

"Did I make a lot of money?"

"Huh?"

"Did I make a lot of money as a corporate lawyer?"

"Loads of money. You were the best they had."

As they locked up for the night and went to bed Sarah's last thought was '_How the hell could he know so much about me if he didn't flash?'_

* * *

21st Century Security  
Castle Complex

"So you're telling me that Bartowski shut down his sister with some tale of witness protection - and she bought it?"

"Yes, General. He was very convincing and his story explained so many of the issues his sister had with him. It was out-of-the-box thinking at its finest."

"Very well, Agent Wallace. I think your work out there is soon done. Wrap up your affairs out there and return. Larkin's ready for another mission and I'd like you and Walker to accompany him for evaluation purposes. I'll inform you of the mission parameters and you and Agent Walker can fly back together. I want you to report directly to me on the upgrade issue."

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment

Sarah made notes in her personal journal and closed the file and shut down her laptop. She was not a happy camper. She'd been recalled along with Pamela to DC to do a mission evaluation of Larkin and the 2.0 intersect. No. She was not happy. She had to tell Chuck.

They'd long since decided that they'd each take a turn at cooking on those nights they weren't either too tired to cook or too afraid to eat. They went 'restauranting' and added several new menus to their cache so they really didn't cook often.

Chuck had made tacos and was cleaning up the mess when Sarah hugged him from behind as he was rinsing off the dishes.

"Chuck, I've been recalled to DC with Pamela to go on an evaluation mission of the 2.0 and Larkin. I'll be gone a week or 10 days depending on how well or badly things go. **I will be back, beloved, believe me, please?**"

She felt him stiffen and then relax. Either he'd accepted her promise or he hadn't. She couldn't tell without looking into his eyes but she hoped he'd believed her - because it was the truth.

"OK, is it dangerous? International? Are you allowed to give me any details?" He was more interested in her being in danger than returning. He could live without her as long as she was safe and healthy. He really believed it. Really. He did.

"Don't know yet. I promise to keep you in the loop if we're allowed. We leave tomorrow and...wait, I have something for you. I had it made before but forgot all about it."

She took a key out of her purse and gave it to him. He looked at her and waited for an explanation.

"I have an apartment in Arlington, across the bridge from DC. I've had it since I joined the Agency and I use it as a bolt hole when things get bad or just as a place to sleep when I have to go to DC or Langley. This is your key to our apartment back East. If we ever have to run, make your way there and I'll join you as soon as I can, OK? It's our secret."

She told him the address and then began unbuttoning his shirt. "Baby, I wish you'd have found some with velcro..."

* * *

Casey drove the two agents to the airport the next morning. Chuck was on a site visit and picking up a check from their newest client. He'd said his goodbyes several times the night before.

"Well, John, it's been wonderful meeting all of you." Translation: It was wonderful meeting you, John.

"Well, keep in touch and keep Walker out of trouble. And if you get a chance, shoot the asshole for me, will you? Save Bartowski the grief."

He waited with them until their flight was called to check in and then he left. She said she'd try and get back but couldn't make any guarantees. It all depended on Bartowski. When he asked her what she meant she mumbled something about 'upgrades' and then kissed him quickly and left. He missed her already.

Chuck got a text message confirming her safe arrival and that was all. They'd agreed that when she was on a mission or assignment that they'd keep the romance to a minimum.

* * *

She was back a week later and Chuck picked her up at the airport.

"Sarah, my God, what happened?" A porter had dropped her bags at Chuck's feet and walked away, shaking his head. She was on crutches and her left foot was bare and wrapped in an ace bandage. He helped her into the car and put her bags in the trunk.

"That douche bag Bryce Larkin wigged out and Pamela and I had to jump from a damned moving flatbed railroad car to keep from being captured. He froze when he flashed. Now he's in the hospital with _more_ damned problems and I just want to go home, Chuck...please?"

"How bad is it? Is it broken or what?"

"Chuck, it's just bad sprain. I'll be back on my feet in a week or two."

"Beckman's been meeting behind closed doors with Casey. He says 'need to know' when I ask about it. Maybe you'll have better luck?"

* * *

21st Century Security  
Castle Complex

Sarah hobbled down the steps and then used her crutches to maneuver herself in a chair at the conference table.

"Bartowski told me you had a bad sprain. How's Pamela?"

"I'm fine, Casey, thank you for asking. She's fine. She did the tuck and roll thing really well for an old broad. Just some scratches and gloriously black and blue marks." She loved getting Casey's goat.

"I can't tell you what Beckman and I are in conference about so don't ask. I figured Chuck asked you to ask about it. Can't. Won't. Secret stuff. Need to know."

"Casey, she's not thinking about an extraction, is she?"

"Nope. No plans to extract or kill him. She's satisfied with his performance and you owe Pamela a big favor. Her report was very favorable."

Three days later, Casey called Chuck at home and ordered him in to Castle for a mission briefing with the General.

"Chuck, why can't I go? I can wait in the van and monitor the freqs. This is ridiculous. I'm a trained agent for crying out loud."

"Beckman said 7 days limited duty, Sarah. You can't really walk well without pain and running would tear it up and you'd be looking at more time on the bench. We can handle it."

The mission was a simple in and out. Beckman believed that a listing of all CIA agents either defecting or already on the Fulcrum payroll was on a flash drive in the safe of a diamond broker in LA who used international travel to pass critical intel. Their job was to copy the drive and leave, nothing more.

Chuck pulled up the building files on the broker's building and sat back in disgust. The city planning & zoning office files were complete and up to date for once.

"What's wrong? We go in at night when the store's closed and make the copy and get out. Simple."

"Uh huh, except the broker's store is really a series of offices on the 4th floor of the building. The first floor is a bank and the second is mostly manufacturer's reps and the third is being remodeled and is vacant."

"Beckman made it sound like a jewelry store, nothing so complex."

"Yeah. Maybe we could go in near closing dressed like workmen and then hide out until the building shuts down and then hit the 4th floor offices. What do you think?"

"Might work. We'll need a recon first. Feel like a cold-call using 21st Century as a cover?"

* * *

They made their move two nights later and everything went like clockwork until they found the safe. Sarah stayed in Castle monitoring the progress. She would also use the NSA system to defeat any surveillance cameras.

"Crap. A Defiant 6150. Can't be cracked. Totally secure. We'd destroy anything inside if we used explosives."

"Why such a high level safe? Oh, right, diamonds. Well, we can't blow the safe, we can't crack it, we're done here. Can't be helped."

"Welllll, there is _one _person who can crack it. Suppose we brought in an outside contractor? Think we could get the OK?"

"No. No way. The mission is highly sensitive. Too many issues with bringing in an outsider - like explaining why we're here in the first place."

"Let me make a deal...we copy the drive and the contractor gets the diamonds. It's important, John. We'll tell the truth - we're spies doing industrial espionage."

"Let's go talk with Beckman and see if she knows anyone..."

"Uh, Casey, I got one on speed dial. It's a long story."

"You got a safe cracker on speed dial? What the hell has happened to you, Bartowski? Consorting with criminals?"

He didn't bother answering, just hit speed dial and called his 'friend', Billie.

"What! What do you want, you bastard. You don't call, you don't email, you don't send flowers..." An old joke between friends.

"Billie, **klava'tu vistu mombolu? [**Billie, you up for a profitable cracking?]

"Chuck! **B'laka vinu liputaska. [** I don't work for nothing.]

"Billie, **Baku chiva'tu vistu. **[I'll pay.]

He gave Billie an address and was told 'thirty minutes' and disconnected.

"What the hell language was that? And who's 'Billie'?"

"Klingon. I met Billie at a Star Trek convention right after Sarah left."

"Oh, _that_ weekend. So, Billie's a safe cracker?"

"Among other things."

* * *

Casey sat at the desk waiting while Chuck kept looking down the hall for his friend, the safecracker.

"Hey, Billie, long time no...ulp!" Casey looked up and saw Chuck being kissed by the tallest woman he'd ever seen. And one of the most...unusual. She was wearing a black cat suit that left nothing to the imagination - absolutely nothing.

"Who is she, Chuck? Who's stolen your heart from me? Don't lie to me. No tongue in the kiss, no hands on my firm ass...who is she?"

"Um, Billie, it's the girl I told you about. We're back together, living together. We're going to get married, so forget it. This is my boss, Mr. Smith, and we need you to open this safe. We want to fool around with some computer drives but you can have whatever else is in there as payment."

"I'll open it but I want another night with _you_ as payment, Chuck. Remember the weekend in San Diego? Oh, lover, I've never come so many times in two days as I did then. That's the deal."

"Uh, nope. I guess you'd better go home then. Just forget you saw us and we'll forget we saw you. Won't do it, Wilhelmina, I'm not a cheater. She wouldn't cheat on me. I won't just for the damned job." And he didn't want to be put into traction if Sarah ever found out about San Diego.

"OK, you, Mr. Smith, stand up and let me look you over. I like a man with muscles." Casey stood up and the 6'5" inch Amazon with flaming red hair started to unzip his pants and he pushed her hands away, blushing furiously and giving Chuck a death glare.

"Shy, too. You'll do. OK. I open the safe and you do your industrial espionage thing and I get my pick of the diamonds, just one - I'm not greedy - and a night with Mr. Smith. That's my offer. Non-negotiable, Chuck."

"Um, Mr. Smith? It's for the greater good. We need that drive." Chuck wanted to laugh so badly but he didn't want Casey any more pissed than he already was.

"Open the damned safe and let's get out of here." Casey wondered how a simple mission resulted in him having to have sex with a Carina-on-steroids.

"Deal. Seventeen minutes or less, guaranteed."

* * *

Casey went to meet Billie at her apartment and Chuck went to the Castle to pick Sarah up. She hobbled over to him as he stepped off the last stair step and kissed him - with tongue.

"Ah, Sarah, about Billie..."

"Doesn't matter. I heard what you said. I heard everything. Let's wrap it up and go home, baby. I want details of the mission. And San Diego. You forgot I was monitoring the transmissions. I heard everything."

"And Chuck, I don't like 'staying in the van'. Not one bit. I see now how you felt and...and I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding. Now, home, hot tub soak and then bed. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning Casey walked slowly down the stairs into the Castle office and poured himself a cup of coffee. Chuck was sitting at the conference table reviewing the dailies and he glanced at Casey, trying to judge how badly he was going to be beaten. Sarah was making coffee but he was sure she'd protect him.

"Ah, John, about last night..."

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell, Bartowski. Let's get the conference call over with. I have a doctor's appointment later."

"Anything wrong, Casey? You'd tell us, right?" Sarah came over and sat down, concerned for her partner.

"No, just ah just a physical. Just a physical." _'Because I think I've been screwed to death! My back...'_

"Oh, yeah, Bartowski? Just do me a favor next time?"

"Sure. Name it."

"_You_ pay her. I'm too damned old and she's...she's very...enthusiastic."

"Going to see her again?"

"Maybe. Probably. Yeah. If Pam doesn't come back." '_And if this back is just pulled muscles and not a slipped disc.'_

Chuck laughed and dodged a feeble head slap. Casey groaned and asked Chuck to drive him to the chiropractor's after the conference call with Beckman. His back was killing him. But he was smiling.

* * *

Next: Who do you trust? Beckman visits LA; 1.0 + 2.0 = ?


	7. Part G

A/N: I've got some free time so I'm finishing up everything that's not marked 'complete'. Enjoy.

APR

* * *

Part G

Beckman conferenced with the team and congratulated them on their successful mission. She didn't ask for any details and the team members kept their mouths shut about their 'contractor'.

"I'm coming out for a meeting in a few weeks to settle some pending matters. I will see you then. Colonel, please remain for some housekeeping matters."

Chuck and Sarah went back up to the office leaving Casey and Beckman alone.

"Colonel, last night's mission required 'outside assistance' according to your report. Please explain why you permitted Bartowski to bring in an outsider on a critical mission?"

"You said so yourself, it was a critical mission. She's a thief and thinks we're 'industrial spies'. She won't betray us. She has more to lose if she does. We should probably recruit her as a contractor. She's an incredibly talented thief."

"Explanation accepted. Now, I'm coming out there with a team of neuro-programmers. I want Bartowski to accept the 2.0 download. Wallace says he's mentally stable and 'incredibly adaptable' and can handle it. What do you think?"

* * *

21st Century Security

Sarah looked up from her spreadsheets and smiled at the tall woman who walked into the office.

"Can I help you?" She scanned the woman professionally for weapons (2 36C's) and personally as a potential threat to Chuck. It was subconscious. The personal part.

"Yes, good morning. I'm here to see Mr. Smith?" The woman was tall, close to 6 feet tall, wearing designer jeans and a shirt Sarah figured cost at least $300 and sneakers. She had wavy red, really red, hair and freckles. If she'd been a foot shorter she'd be considered 'cute'.

"Um, I'm sorry, there's no Mr. Smith here; maybe I can help you?"

"Well, is Chuck here? He said Mr. Smith was his boss and maybe he can give him a message for me? I met him last night and...he didn't leave me his number." She blushed as only a redhead can.

"Oh! You're Billie! Hi, I'm Chuck's lives-with-works-with-wants-to-marry-him girlfriend - you skank!"

Actually, she didn't say that but she thought it **really loudly.**

"Chuck's not here and I'm not sure when he'll be back, Miss...? She needed a name so she could hunt her down and kill her for having sex with her Chuck for a _whole _weekend. She'd heard every word over the communications net. It didn't matter that she was with Bryce at the time.

"Just tell Chuck that Wilhelmina O'Doyle would like Mr. Smith's cell number. I'd like to make him dinner this weekend."

"You want to make Chuck dinner?" She was thinking of body disposal and cleanup before the guys returned from Casey's chiropractor appointment.

"Chuck? Oh, Saints preserve us, no! He's lost to some woman who broke his heart and then came back and is going to do it all over again. He's so dumb about us - us women, I mean. Once a heartbreaker, always a heartbreaker. It's in the blood. She really tore him up. He's a really nice guy once you peel off the protective layers...and what he can do with his..."

"That's enough! I'll give him your message. Do you want to leave your number?"

Sarah watched Billie O'Doyle leave and leaned back and rubbed her eyes.

'_I am not a heartbreaker. I saved him, doesn't he know that? And yes, I came back but not to break his heart again but to fix it - to fix us.'_

* * *

Billie was just getting on her treasured Kawasaki 750 when Chuck and Casey pulled up. Chuck saw her and nudged Casey.

"Colonel, I think you have a visitor. Be careful with her. She's _fragile._" He dodged a head swipe and waved to Billie and walked into the office leaving Casey to deal with his new acquaintance. The chiropractor had worked wonders and his back felt normal.

She pulled off her helmet and got off the bike and walked over and shyly smiled and said "Hi, Big John."

"Billie. I didn't expect to see you here. Anything wrong?" He noted the lack of makeup, the startling blue eyes and the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks and how she was a few inches shorter than he was when she wore flats. Those boots and heels added inches. He noted everything.

"Ah, well, I just, um, I wanted to know if you had plans for the weekend, John. I'd like to cook you dinner and maybe catch a movie or something?" She was suddenly shy and he felt drawn to this 'new' Billie just as much as he'd been to the Amazon version.

"Or something. Yeah, I'm free. Is that your bike? An antique. Didn't figure you for a Kawasaki girl. Figured you'd be more the BMW type."

"It was my dad's and when he died I got it. It's my baby. So, seven o'clock sound alright? I live in Topanga Canyon. It's quiet. I just keep an apartment for business. If you give me your cell, I'll text you directions."

"Seven's fine. Billie, I had a really good time last night and I'm glad you stopped by. I really wasn't looking forward to asking Chuck for your number."

"The blonde in there, the one with the killer's eyes, that's his Sarah, the one who crushed him?"

"Yeah but there's more to it than that. She's in witness protection, Billie, and you can't say anything about it or she'll disappear again. They're my friends so you better not make a problem for them." He figured it was a good cover and explanation.

She wasn't dumb. She made Casey, er, Smith, as a cop right away. She already knew that Chuck was some kind of undercover cop. He talked in his sleep and had had a horrible nightmare when she finally let him sleep that weekend.

Maybe dating a cop wasn't the smartest thing for a thief to do but she was really attracted to him and it wasn't just the sex. He _liked_ her and most guys were put off by her size and wildness but not him.

"Not for the world, Big John." She kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled and waved and left Casey standing in the lot with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Chuck walked in to the office and figured he was in deep doo-doo. Sarah was sitting at her desk with her face in her hands and he knew that Billie had been to the office and something had happened that upset her.

"Her name's Wilhelmina O'Doyle, Billie for short. I met her at a Star Trek convention in San Diego shortly after you left. We spent the weekend together and last night was the first time I've seen or talked to her since. She and Casey...well, you and I never talked about it last night so that's it."

"I'm not mad at you, Chuck, I'm mad at me, this job, this...this crap! I just want to love my guy and be loved in return and have a normal life. I'm so tired of covers and back stories and pointless missions and the constant fear that one of us won't come back some day and...and..."

She broke down and cried and he helped her up and led her down to the Castle to have a long and overdue talk about them, this life and 'normal'. She was displaying more 'normal' emotions and having problems handling them.

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment  
3 Weeks Later

Sarah was out doing some girly thing at the health spa and Chuck was making a special dinner for the two of them. He had everything set up and he was finally prepared to do what he should have done a long time ago. He'd slain his demon and was ready to move on.

She was leaving soon for a few weeks to work with the DC US Attorney's office on her testimony before a Grand Jury and then, assuming an indictment was handed down, a trial . Before she'd shown up at the Buy More and dropped into his life, she and Bryce had taken down a small cell of domestic terrorists and the trial for the cell leader was finally on the docket after countless procedural delays. Beckman had 'granted' Chuck permission to spend the weekends with Sarah in her Arlington apartment since she wouldn't be needed on weekends. Apparently the US Attorney handling the trial didn't do weekends.

Chuck thought it was ironic that the 'cover' he'd manufactured for her to cover her absences would be used to explain her sudden and lengthy departure. How lengthy?

_"Chuck, these things take time. Sometimes a very long time. The good thing is that you're coming out for the weekends and we can be together just like 'normal people'. The trial could take months but I only have to be there for my actual testimony once the preliminaries are over. The US Attorney handling the case is pushing hard for a plea bargain but no luck so far. It would mean avoiding a trial and all the crap that goes with it."_

He wasn't looking forward to being alone again. Billie and Casey were spending a lot of time together. Casey liked the brazen Amazon but he really liked the freckle-faced redhead who wore no makeup and rode a vintage cycle like a pro and liked war movies, cooking and spending time at home watching TV and fooling around on the couch. Casey was changing and he liked this version better than the last.

Sarah unlocked the door and threw her keys into the bowl on the little table they'd bought at a flea market. They'd started spending Saturday mornings walking through the flea markets and picking up things to make the apartment seem more like a permanent home.

"Chuck, I'm home and something smells good, baby. You cooked?" She loved it when he surprised her and this was an example of the little things that showed he loved her.

She picked up the mail and sorted through it. It was her job. They'd decided early on that she'd do the bills for the company and the couple. It worked out fine that way. Neither of them were spendthrifts and other than eating out a lot, the flea markets were their only vice.

"Hey, you cut your hair! It's...nice. I like it." He really did. He'd have told her if he didn't.

"No, I got a perm. It makes it easier to handle and it looks nice and I always want to look nice for that guy down the block." It was their private joke. The guy down the block was 80 and used a walker. He flirted shamelessly with Sarah at every opportunity.

"So what's the occasion? Are we having Casey and Billie over?" In the weeks since Casey had met Billie O'Doyle they'd had dinner at each other's places. Sarah loved the house in Topanga Canyon. Some day...

"Nope. You're leaving in a few days and I wanted to remind you what you have to come back to, that's all. No biggie. I know you'll be back and I do get approved 'conjugal' visits."

"How about a 'conjugal visit' preview? C'mere, big boy. I haven't had a kiss all damned day."

Dinner was excellent and Sarah was impressed. "I'm going to get fat, Chuck Bartowski and then you'll probably take up with someone like Billie for solace." She was kidding and giggled and started cleaning up the dishes but he told her 'Sarah, we have to talk.'

Those words sent an unsettling jolt through her. He looked so serious and she wondered if something was wrong.

"OK. Talk. What's wrong?"

"I can't give you normal, Sarah. This is the best we can do for now. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes, of course. We're together and we're pulling off missions without fail and..."

"It's not good enough for me. I need a change, Sarah, _we_ need a change."

"But I thought this was what you wanted! Don't you want to stay here with me? Isn't being together enough? Isn't it enough that I love you and you love me?"

"No. I want more. I want something normal." He saw her eyebrows pinching together and knew it was a prelude to tears and he didn't want to upset her. He never thought she'd take his words the wrong way so he cut to the chase.

"Sarah, look at me, Sarah. I love you and just as importantly, I _trust _you. Will you _please_ put me out of my misery and marry me?" He held up the ring she'd hidden in his shirt drawer.

"YES! Oh, yes, I'll marry you, Chuck. I want something normal and permanent in life too, so yes, I'll marry you, baby. Just say when." He slipped the ring on her finger and held her hand and his eyes bored into hers.

"Not until things settle down and we're a full team again. I don't want to have you planning a wedding while you're in DC. Nope. Let's wait until the trial is over and then we'll plan our wedding. And the honeymoon."

"Chuck, can we...I mean...could I ask Ellie to help with the wedding? I'd like her back in our lives, well, not _in_ our lives but a part and the wedding is the perfect opportunity to bring the family back together. And I'd like Billie to help, too. She's pretty awesome and she's good for Casey. He's a lot less 'grunty'."

"If that's what makes you happy, Sarah, then sure, fine." She knew that was the only answer she was getting. Damn it but she was marrying the most stubborn man on Earth!

"It does. Now, how about a more in-depth preview of these promised 'conjugal visits'?"

* * *

21st Century Security

Chuck and Sarah always drove to work separately since Chuck's schedule was not set in stone and Sarah always seemed to finish up earlier than he did. Casey came and went as he pleased depending on work and 'cover work'.

Sarah arrived first and went down to the Castle to find Casey and advise him of her 'change of status' and to ask him and Billie to go to dinner with them to celebrate. Casey was in the conference room with the door open and he was speaking with General Beckman.

"...and you feel as does Agent Wallace that Bartowski is the ideal subject? No reservations? It will mean separating him and Agent Walker..."

Sarah turned and ran back up the stairs horrified by what she'd heard. Those ungrateful bastards were going to separate them and do something to Chuck! NO! No frikkin' way was it going to happen. She'd take him off the grid.

Chuck walked in saw his future bride standing motionless, her back to him, obviously deep in thought. He slipped his arms around her and whispered "Good morning again, future Mrs. Bartowski." He was unprepared when she turned in his arms and buried her face in his shirt, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? Sarah? Talk to me. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." He was really worried. She _never _displayed these kinds of emotions in public.

He had to strain to hear her. "They w - want to separate us. You're the 'ideal subject' for something and they need to separate us, Chuck. What are we going to do? I won't leave you, baby!" Another round of blubbering sobs and now he was really worried.

"I'll ask Casey. He'll tell me what's up and we'll make our plans once we know their plans. OK? Hey, c'mon, don't cry. You're killing me here, Sarah."

He held her until she'd calmed down and said she was going to the restroom to 'fix her face'. "Sarah, give me your weapon and go repair your makeup. It'll be alright, you'll see."

He tucked her pistol into his pants at the small of his back and went down to the Castle to confront Casey.

Casey was still in the conference room speaking with Beckman's ugliness on the wall monitor. He took a deep breath to center himself and then walked in and sat down beside Casey.

"Mr. Bartowski, you're interrupting a confidential briefing. Please leave."

"What am I the ideal subject for and what's this shit about separating Sarah and I?" His tone and posture reeked of defiance and rebellion. He eased the pistol from behind his back under the guise of shifting his position in the chair and set it in his lap. He would not go down quietly.

"Where did you get that information! It's classified!" Beckman was livid and her face was bright red with anger at Chuck's declaration and at his attitude.

"Chuck, it's not what you think. The General and I both agree that you are the ideal candidate for the modified version 2.0 intersect download. If you agreed to the download, you'd have to stay at FT Meade while the staff evaluated the impacts. No one wants another Larkin running around shooting the wrong people and acting like an idiot."

"And Sarah? What about Sarah? We're engaged, John, getting married someday. That's what she came down to tell you when she heard your comments. I've got her pistol in my lap because I really thought she was pissed enough to use it."

Beckman cleared her throat loudly to regain the attention of the two men.

"Agent Walker is already scheduled to be in DC working with the US attorneys. That's the separation we mentioned. Now, if you will excuse us, we need to continue."

Chuck stood up and looked at Casey and then the image of the General.

"No. I won't do it. You see what's happening to Larkin and all you see is an inconvenience to be dealt with. I won't be another." He turned and left and went upstairs to talk to Sarah.

* * *

"Here." He handed Sarah her pistol and then gestured for them to leave. He wouldn't put it past Casey to have some remote door lock to keep them from leaving.

"Chuck, what's wrong? What did you find out?" He was gripping her arm tightly and she sensed his fear and anxiety.

"They want me to take a 'modified 2.0' and I'd have to stay at Meade for 'evaluation' and you will already be conveniently working in DC."

"What did you say?

"'No'. I told them 'no'. Casey's in support of it so we can't trust him."

"What do you want to do, Chuck? Whatever it is, I'm with you."

"I have no idea how to handle this situation, none whatsoever. I daydreamed about 'going off the grid' but I wouldn't have a chance and I'd just drag you down with me, Sarah, and that's not acceptable."

"And it's totally unnecessary." Casey's voice jerked them out of their 'bubble' and Sarah whirled around, a hand on her weapon.

"Chuck, the General's coming to _you_. She wants to talk with you, face to face, with a team of what she calls 'neuro-programmers' who will explain the changes to 2.1 and how it differs from the download that Larkin got. She'll be here tomorrow. She needs your cooperation, Chuck. Sarah, you will also attend the briefing. It's a 'full access' briefing."

"Casey, you haven't seen Bryce, talked with him, watched him function on a low-stress mission. He's erratic and jerky. Chuck's eye flutter when he flashes is not at all as noticeable as when Bryce uses the intersect. Some times he freezes up and he's totally vulnerable."

Her comments got Chuck thinking about the 'duration' of his flashes and just how he perceived his surroundings when he flashed. His flashes were for information and identification only. Bryce was experiencing the assimilation of 'body actions' like Kung Fu or demolitions or handling esoteric equipment. Sometimes his flashes involved courses of action and their physical involvement.

He knew what was wrong with Bryce. There was no way in hell he was going to allow 2.0 or any of its variants to be dumped into his head.

"Casey, if Chuck doesn't want to take the download, she can't _force _him to. It's not right. This country doesn't do things that way."

"Chuck, you and Sarah need to be here by 9AM tomorrow morning. I suggest the two of you do a lot of soul searching this afternoon and evening and prepare your arguments. I think the General is desperate. She normally just summons you to appear. This is a rarity."

Casey was giving them time to run if they felt it was necessary.

The couple left and Casey locked down 21st Century Security and called Billie.

"Hey, Big John, to what do I owe the honor of this call?" She was driving her old MG down through the canyon on her way to her 'office' in town.

"I just wanted to hear a voice that didn't think I was either incompetent or a backstabber. What's on your agenda for today?"

She sensed something in her voice and told him she'd call him right back after she made some calls. She had a 'client' meeting but he was more important. He needed her.

She called him back just as he was leaving the office. "Hey, John, I'm free for the next couple of days. I've got a bag in the trunk with clothes for all occasions and nothing to do. I'm all yours."

"Can you meet me at my apartment? I'm on my way there now." John Casey had rediscovered his long-lost conscience.

* * *

He was sitting on his couch mulling over the situation when Billie arrived. He swept her up into a hug and then sighed and she knew something major was going on in the mind of her - what? - boyfriend? Such an immature term for two people their age. Lover?

"I like your 'hellos', John. Now, point me to the kitchen and I'll make coffee and then we'll talk, OK? Or we'll just sit and you can stew and deal with your own demons. Either way, I'll be right here."

Casey made a snap decision and grabbed her by the hand and together they left the apartment and walked to his car. "Billie, I want to tell you some things that are going on. Some things I can just make reference to but others I can be specific. But you can never tell anyone, not Chuck, Sarah or anyone else, that I've broken faith. Can you do that?"

There wasn't much she wouldn't do for John and keeping her mouth shut was easy. "Yes. You can trust me, John. I won't say a word."

They pulled into the parking lot thirty minutes later at 'Chuck's Beach' as Casey called this one spot.

"The beach? You're wearing a suit and I'm in heels and a skirt. We should have changed at your apartment."

"This is where Bartowski comes to do his 'thinking'. It just seemed the appropriate place. We can sit out on a bench or walk or whatever." He took off his tie and threw his suit coat on the back seat. She noticed his 9mm in the cut-away holster on his belt but wisely didn't say anything. She learned a lot from her daddy and one of them was 'let the man talk when he's ready'.

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment

Sarah sat at their kitchen table looking at a list of destination options if they decided to go off the grid. She had two pages of options but almost all of them had lines drawn through them. Every time she came up with a really good option her mind also supplied a really good reason why it wouldn't work.

She was frustrated and angry and worried. John Casey had called her and asked if she and Chuck wanted to go up the 'the Canyon house' and have a cook out but she'd declined coldly.

"I want to spend time with Chuck before the bitch gets here and I don't think Chuck will be very good company. There's no sense alerting Billie to our situation. I'm sure you'll come up with a really good explanation about how Chuck and I died." She hung up her cell. She no longer considered Casey her partner.

* * *

Casey winced at both the tone and substance of Walker's refusal and almost threw his cell phone off into the ravine the deck spanned. Billie saw how the hurt crossed over his face until he shrugged back on his mantle of Colonel John Casey, NSA. The long talk at the beach had frightened her at first until she realized he'd let her into someplace no one had ventured in a long time.

"She said 'No', didn't she?" He assumed he'd called Sarah and not Chuck.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to make up a good excuse to tell you when they die."

She crossed the deck and put her arms around him and spoke into his chest. "You wouldn't really kill Sarah or Chuck, would you, John?"

"A year ago, yeah, without a second thought but not now. They're my friends and I couldn't do it. I've changed, seen more than I care to, gotten older, a lot has happened since we teamed with Bartowski."

"Good. I couldn't feel about you like I do if you would have said 'yes'. So, let's burn meat, drink beer and have wild monkey sex and let tomorrow take care of itself."

* * *

Diane Beckman sat in the cabin of the GS-IV executive jet and tried to shut out the babble that was emanating from her select group of neuro-programmers. She needed Bartowski to accept the download of the heavily modified 2.1 variant of the advanced intersect interface.

She had to have leverage to make him 'volunteer' for the implantation. She needed to develop or discover a real threat to his team that could only be overcome by someone with the skills of Bryce Larkin and the intellectual abilities of Bartowski.

Beckman had her back to the wall. The Combine wanted Fulcrum and this new threat, the Ring, destroyed. The Western intelligence chiefs were all converging on London for a meeting to plan a joint strategy and Beckman wanted to have something to offer them other than the usual BS. She saw herself reaching a level of influence and power that she'd never achieve as the intel community's representative to the Combine.


	8. Part H

Part H

A/N: Short. Got tired and quit. Next time Nik uploads an 'unfinished' piece, she can damned well finish it herself. Extortion!

* * *

21st Century Security  
Castle Complex

General Beckman and her herd of cats masquerading as neuro-programmers filled the conference room, setting up charts, laptops and other toys. The Grande Dame herself was sitting quietly, drinking the coffee that one of her sycophants had brought her, thinking about how to approach Mr. Bartowski. She had to be careful. She had to be cunning.

She could hear Bartowski, Walker and Casey out in the operations area talking but couldn't make out anything. She wanted to tell her cats, er, her team, to shut the hell up, but it wouldn't have mattered since the trio walked in and seated themselves around the table.

Walker sat with Bartowski and Casey sat across from them. It was obvious to a blind man that there was friction between the couple and the Major.

"Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski, congratulations on your engagement. I hope you'll both have long and happy lives together." It killed her to pour on the sucrose but she needed them in a pleasant mood.

They both mumbled their thanks and Chuck looked over at the cats that had been herded over into one corner of the conference room.

"So these are you neuro-programmers? OK, let's hear their spiel and then I have questions, comments and requests."

Beckman's glare could have cut diamonds but she sighed and nodded to her lead programmer on the project signaling him to begin.

"Mr. Bartowski, agents, the revised program model has been tailored to avoid the unpleasant side effects currently plaguing Agent Larkin." He paused to fill a water glass from the carafe in front of him.

"Yes, Agent Larkin. What is his current status?" Chuck interrupted the programmer as he was drinking, figuring he wasn't going to be saying anything anyway.

"Mr. Bartowski, please allow Dr. Krupp to continue." Again, the glare of death lanced across the table without results.

"Yes, Dr. Krupp, do continue explaining what is wrong with Agent Larkin?"

Pamela Wallace slipped into the meeting and took a seat beside Casey who glanced at her and smiled a 'hello' but then looked back at the slightly perspiring doctor.

"He appears to be indecisive in stress situations and it has ingratiated itself into his normal everyday life. He can't decide what to wear, what to do…"

"OK, Dr. Krupp. I think I've got the picture. Now, I know what's wrong with Bryce. Let me demonstrate." He walked over and stood behind the doctor and picked up the carafe of water and slowly started refilling the doctor's glass while asking him questions.

"Doctor, what is the square root of 712?"

A pause while the doctor looked at the General for guidance. He also eyeballed the slowly-filling glass.

"Uh, Um…"

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

The glass was almost full. Chuck kept pouring.

"Do you still beat your wife, doctor?"

"Wh – what?" The glass overflows onto the table and still Chuck pours water slowly into the glass.

Chuck leans down and says loudly, "Grenade! Sniper! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My! Flood! Do something!"

The doctor just sits there, stunned into immobility by the onslaught. The water runs off the table and into his lap.

"Bryce Larkin is suffering from Analysis Paralysis. Too much information hitting his brain at a critical time where outside forces are creating a personally hazardous situation. Just like the good doctor here was distracted by me – and I represent the information being dumped by the intersect - while the water glass was filling up and finally overflowing – that's the hazardous situation, he couldn't decide what to do."

The doctor looked up at Chuck like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Dr. Krupp, but I wanted you, especially, to experience what Bryce is going through. General, let's take a break while the doctor hits the men's room and I clean up my mess."

"Yes. Good idea. Ten minutes." The cats scrambled from the room, giving Chuck a wide berth. Pamela Wallace just smiled when Sarah caught her eye. Pamela pointed to her own ringless finger and mouthed 'Congratulations!' and then turned her attention to Bartowski who was using paper towels to mop up the excess water.

"So, Mr. Bartowski, you think Agent Larkin has this 'Analysis Paralysis' and that's why his performance is so erratic and unreliable?"

"General, since first hearing about Bryce's problem I've been paying more attention to what happens externally when I flash. I usually can't move when I flash because it's so sudden and 'disconnects' me from where I physically am. I can only see what I've flashed on, can't really hear, and I know that I stop whatever motion I'm making, like walking or talking or typing on the computer."

"Go on, Mr. Bartowski. I'm curious where you're heading with this."

"OK, so let's accept that when Bryce flashes, the same thing happens to him as far as disconnection and immobility."

"That's one of the things Agent Walker and I reported on, General." Pamela had a feeling she knew what he was leading up to. It should have been obvious to anyone but they were focused on what the intersect could get Bryce to do, what talents it could provide, not what happened when it tried to offer various choices given the situation.

"When Bryce is confronted by a situation where the intersect engages and he tries to select an action, skill or talent, I think it offers him a broad range of options and it does so simultaneously and Bryce can't cope with the sheer volume of data and choices. He freezes while his mind tries to sort out options."

"That's an interesting theory, Mr. Bartowski, but it's only a theory. Where is the proof? How do you prove it?" Beckman suspected he was right and if he was, then he'd be even less likely to accept a download.

"Start with simple things like 'Bryce, this door is padlocked. Open it.' The intersect will present options. If Bryce sees a key ring with several keys, the intersect will tell him to try them all. You make the next task a little more complex like 'Bryce, this door is padlocked. Open it.' Bryce sees the key ring but also maybe a crowbar or a screwdriver – something that can work if he doesn't choose the keys."

"And then make the choices more complex and find out at what point he freezes, map the program and make the changes. It could work, General." Dr. Krupp had come back into the conference room and had been listening attentively. He was no fool and he knew Bartowski was right. The question was 'what do we change and how do we change it'.

"Good. Fix Bryce Larkin and you don't need Chuck Bartowski and his limited abilities. Everyone wins, General." Chuck had made his case and awaited the jury verdict.

"Would you consider downloading a revised 2.0 if the changes were successful and Larkin was able to handle the revised program?"

"No. You don't need me. I told you that already."

"Mr. Bartowski, your team's effectiveness would be increased immeasurably as would their chances of avoiding serious injury or even death. Isn't the survival of your team important to you at all? Your fiancé and soon, your future wife, is part of that team."

Guilt was the key to Bartowski. Guilt and his fear of letting his team down.

Sarah looked at Chuck silently willing him to say 'No'. They'd done fine with just Chuck's natural talents and his ability to flash and connect the dots from the flashed data. He didn't need to become a super spy. He needed to stay 'Chuck'.

"Fix Larkin to where he's capable of a normal life and…"

"Chuck, no! I absolutely **forbid **it!" Sarah was standing up and staring daggers at him. She was so angry with Beckman for playing on his fear of letting them get hurt and with Chuck for not being able to see where this was headed, that she was shaking.

Casey saw what happened when an unstoppable object met an unmovable object. Bartowski would agree in order to get Larkin 'normal' and Walker would do what she always did – withdraw emotionally and poor Chuck would pay the price twice for his humanity.

"Sarah…" It was one word but it carried entire sentences. His tone was almost pleading. One word.

"Clear the room! Agent Walker, you and Mr. Bartowski remain." To the others she said, "We will reconvene in a few minutes." Beckman was taking control of the meeting again.

Once the room was empty, Beckman went on the offensive. "Mr. Bartowski, assuming we can restore Mr. Larkin's mental stability, will you still have concerns about the safety of the download?"

"Yes. You can't predict the impact of this on the test subject and it can't be removed. All you can do is modify it since your chimps can't remove it. There's no guarantee that the modifications will work, either."

"You don't seem to have suffered any problems from your download of the intersect."

"First, it's all data. Second, 2.0 is much larger and includes skills and abilities. Your people have no idea at all where this stuff ends up and what might be 'written over' by it. If my dad couldn't remove 1.0, your herd of trained ass-kissers sure can't."

"Fine. I see no point in spending another minute on this. Mr. Bartowski, you will continue on here as before. Agent Walker, since you need to be in DC the day after tomorrow, you'll fly back with me and my 'herd of trained ass-kissers'. We will revisit this when Mr. Larkin has been restored. Thank you for your insights, Mr. Bartowski. You are excused. Agent Walker, please remain."

Chuck glared at Beckman and stood and looked at Sarah. She nodded and then watched as he left the room, slamming the door.

Beckman sighed. "He can be such a little boy sometimes. Now, there is a problem that you and Larkin need to resolve. Graham told you he processed your divorce papers himself, right?"

The personnel files she'd requested had taken much longer for Beckman to receive from the CIA and had contained several surprises.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?"

"Larkin's marital status is 'Married' and his spouse's records show 'Divorced'. There is no record of a divorce. Legally, you and Bryce Larkin are still husband and wife. Now, this can be taken care of easily and expeditiously…or it can take _years_, Agent Walker. How do you suppose Mr. Bartowski will receive the news?"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Yes, I would dare. Years."

"What do you want?"

"Bartowski must download the new intersect after modifications. I don't care if Larkin's a drooling idiot, we need the new intersect in Bartowski's head. The sooner the better."

"No. I won't ask him to do it. Marriage is passé. We'll just stay 'engaged'. Do what you will. You won't live forever and we'll just be patient."

"And do you think for one minute that I won't announce to Mr. Bartowski in public that he's sleeping with someone else's wife? Oh, Sarah, you can't beat me. He can handle the download. He probably won't be able to handle this news, however. He's a moral man, a religious man. A Catholic. No. He won't handle it well at all."

"I'll never ask him to download it. It might kill him or worse – turn him into a vegetable. No. Do your worst. I won't condemn him to possible brain damage."

"The plane leaves at 6PM. Be on it. You're dismissed."

Sarah opened the door and saw Chuck standing there. "Mrs. Larkin, please don't be late. 6PM sharp!" Beckman said loudly; her face was uncharacteristically happy.

Everyone who knew Chuck and Sarah were still near enough to the door to have heard the 'Mrs. Larkin' comment. Chuck looked at Sarah who reached out and took his hand and murmured, "I can explain, baby, but please, not here. Let's go home, please?"

He nodded and then they both walked up the stairs and out of the Castle.

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment

Neither said a word on the short drive to their apartment. Chuck drove normally and Sarah stared out the window just like always. She reached over and took his hand from the steering wheel and held it, just like always, sometimes rubbing it with her other hand.

Chuck unlocked the door and tossed the keys into the basket on the table. He wondered when they'd have the next opportunity to do the 'flea market thing'.

"OK, Sarah. What's going on with Beckman. Why the private tête-à-tête?

"I didn't know, honest, Chuck. I thought it was over and done with. I'm telling you the truth. She says Graham never processed the divorce papers and that I'm still married. She says…she says that she can have it pushed through in mere days but if…if I don't convince you to take the download, it'll take _years!_"

"So, all this time we've been together I've been making love to Bryce Larkin's wife?" She nodded and was on the verge of tears.

"Cool!"

"Cool? _Cool? _You think me still being married to that – that – that douche bag – is _COOL?"_

"No. But I think messing around with his wife is totally cool. Look, we don't have to get married to be in love, happy and live together. Fuck Beckman. The bitch is not immortal. If we still want to get married after she croaks, then we'll get you a divorce. If Larkin buys the farm, you get his life insurance as the surviving spouse. Maybe fixing him isn't such a radical idea. If he's screwed up in the head he might fubar an operation and be KIA."

"You're not mad? You're not upset? It doesn't offend your…your Catholic upbringing?" She was totally confused.

"Is this a prelude discussion to you cutting me off, Sarah?" He looked at her with that malicious twinkle in his eye.

She threw her arms around him and just hung on. "I was so afraid that you'd – I don't know – throw me out. Beckman was so sure you'd go all 'moral' on me and – and…"

"Want to commit adultery, Mrs. Larkin?"

"Chuck, please, don't even joke around with 'Mrs. Larkin'. That was a long time ago and I never used his name anyway."

"OK, want to commit adultery, Ms. Walker?"

"I have to catch a plane at 6PM, baby."

"Well, you'll just have to be satisfied with 2 or 3 screaming orgasms then. We all have to make sacrifices, y'know, Sarah?"

* * *

She boarded the private jet and sat facing the General.

Sarah had what could only be described as a 'freshly-fucked' look on her face.

Beckman sat back and went back to her folder of reports. She'd have to figure out another way to get the sonofabitch to take the download. Maybe almost killing him would prompt a change of heart?

Next: [1.0 + 2.0 = 3!] Do the math!


	9. Part I

Part I

A/N: Not long. I got really tired and irritated and didn't want to put too much 'me' into it. Esardi - this one's for you and the NightNurse who iPad's a lot. APR

* * *

21st Century Security  
Castle Complex

Pamela Wallace knew she had competition for the affections of John Casey but she had no idea just how fierce the competition was going to be.

First off, Billie O'Doyle had become fixture in his life as well as Chuck's, although Chuck seemed to be keeping his distance since Sarah Walker returned to DC to work with Larkin and the US Attorney on their case files and testimony. In fact, he was distant with Casey as well.

"Chuck, what's up with you and John? You two had a real good thing going when I left so what happened? You barely seem to tolerate Casey."

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Agent Wallace. Just a bump in the road, that's all. So, is this a continuation of my 'evaluation' for uploading the damned new version 2.X? Because if it is, this interview is over."

"No. I was just curious since the distance between you seems to affect the team dynamic, that's all. I'm here for as long as it takes me to figure out why you work and Larkin doesn't. That's all. I'm not here to try and convince you to do anything against your will. I saw your demonstration with Dr. Krupp and you were correct in your theory. Beckman has a hard time accepting that but she'll come around."

"I could care less. They won't bother fixing Bryce as long as they think I'm their backup boy. Ain't going to happen, Agent Wallace. Sarah and I discussed it in detail and we're both comfortable with just being together. Her ring is our commitment. I believe in marriage but I won't allow Beckman to use the divorce from Larkin as leverage."

"OK, enough of that. Tell me about my competition. What's going on between John and this Billie person?"

"Ask Casey. I won't talk behind his back even though he doesn't extend the same courtesy to me or Sarah. They're good together and she's a lot different from anyone Casey's ever met. Until this crap with Beckman, we used to spend time as 'couples' at her house in Topanga and we all got along fine. Sarah and Billie were becoming friends but that whole situation is on hold. Too bad, really, because Sarah doesn't have any friends except Carina and they don't see each other that much."

Chuck enjoyed watching Casey writhe in the throes of a teenage love triangle. Pamela Wallace was making her play for John. Billie didn't know about Pamela and Chuck thought Casey was a real asshole for playing both women off against each other. He just watched. It was none of his business.

* * *

A few days later, Beckman called a pre-mission conference. Arlen Napper, the JPL scientist, had been contacted once again by the Chinese intelligence agent and Chuck needed to make the meeting.

Pamela Wallace helped Chuck put on the wire and together they reviewed the mission objectives. Casey was handling 'housekeeping items' with the General and Pamela needed brought up to speed.

"We're going to the Griffith Park Observatory observation deck and I'll meet Chin at one of the benches. We only have 2 hours to get prepped so Casey better be wrapping up the call with Beckman."

"Chuck, wear a vest. At least one of the lighter weight body armor used under suits. It won't show and I'd feel better if I didn't have to tell Walker her fiancé got greased on a mission because he wasn't wearing a vest."

"Agent Wallace, you worry too much."

"Chuck, since we're going to be working so closely together do you think you could just call me Pam?"

An hour later Chuck was sitting on the same bench waiting for Chin to make contact. He looked at his watch. Chin was late.

"Casey, he's late. How long do I wait?" He looked around but saw no sign of the Chinese agent. He set his briefcase down and waited for the call.

"We'll give him another half hour. Maybe he got stuck in traffic or something."

Napper's cell buzzed just as Casey's time limit expired.

"Napper."

"Ah, Dr. Napper, this is Mr. Chin. I see you're in the same spot as before. Did you bring the remaining flash drives?"

"Yeah. You got my money? And I hope you left your girlfriend and her baby behind this time."

"She has been taken care of, Dr. Napper. You have nothing to fear from her."

"Good. Where are you? I want this transaction over and done with. I'm getting paranoid. I see FBI agents at every turn. Where are you?"

Chuck felt a tap on his shoulder and it was Chin. He sat down beside Chuck and opened up his laptop. Chuck leaned back and saw their Suburban pulling into the spot right below him.

Chuck handed him the case with the drives and asked for his money. Chin smiled and told him to 'wait' while he verified the data. Once he was satisfied, he opened the briefcase he brought and showed Chuck the stack of Bearer Bonds totaling the $2 million he'd demanded.

"Excellent. It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Chin. I'll be running along now."

Chuck grabbed the briefcase with the Bearer Bonds and started to stand when Chin reached into his coat and pulled out a silenced pistol and shot him in the side. Chuck fell to the rough pavement unable to breathe and he could hear Casey shouting through his earpiece that 'they were on the way'.

Chin stood over him, admiring his handiwork. Chuck's lungs were on fire and he couldn't seem to draw a breath.

"Dr. Napper, your running days are over. You've seen my face. Surely you knew that this would end badly for you? The Chinese Peoples' Liberation Army thanks you for your service."

Chuck looked up at him and saw the muzzle of his pistol swing towards his face. In desperation he thrust his foot up and into Chin's knee just as he fired.

Casey reached the pair and fired two trank darts into the Chinese agent who was screaming and clutching his knee that seemed to be hinged the wrong way. Casey didn't want any more attention drawn to the situation. It had already degenerated into a real rat fuck.

The entire side of Chuck's head was covered in blood and Casey feared the worst. Pamela Wallace knelt down beside them and felt Chuck's neck.

"I've got a pulse. It's strong but fast – very fast. I think he's going into shock. He can't seem to draw a breath. Thank God I convinced him to wear a vest!"

"Too bad you didn't add a bullet proof helmet to his wardrobe. Christ, I can't find out where the blood's coming from."

C asey called in a spot report and a request for a medical team. A few minutes later Beckman called demanding an update.

"General, the Chinese agent shot Bartowski in the head. There's too much blood to accurately access his condition. He's out cold. I'll update when I know something. Christ, he blew his head off!"

He hung up on Beckman's shrill demands and called for an extraction team and a status on the medical evacuation and gave the analyst their exact location. A helicopter was already in the air and would be on site within 5 minutes.

* * *

Burbank Memorial Hospital

"Oh, my ear…fucker shot my damned ear off! Where is he? I'll rip both his ears off. Son of a bitch welched on the deal and tried to take the drives _and_ the bonds. I definitely got a broken rib, Casey." He ran out of breath.

"Hold still, Mr. Bartowski. I deadened the whole side of your head so you shouldn't feel the stitches." The doctor was anxious to get this done and get the patient to x-ray.

"You're probably going to want to have the ear looked at by a plastics guy, Chuck. Y'know, one ear is now bigger than the other. Sarah's going to have to nibble on the whole one." Casey was ragging on him to deflect from the seriousness of the situation. He could still see Bartowski lying 'dead' on the pavement.

"Screw you, Casey. Jesus, I can still see the muzzle of the pistol aimed right between my eyes. I just reacted like you taught me and kicked him in the knee. Hope I broke his fucOW! Damn it, I thought you numbed it?"

"Oops, my bad. Must have missed a spot. Just a few more stitches, Mr. Bartowski, then we'll get you to x-ray." Chuck swore at the doctor and looked to Casey for the truth.

"Can't staple it, Chuck, and there's nothing left of it to glue back on." He was messing with his mind. The bullet had clipped the top ¼ inch of his ear and then ripped through his scalp before ricocheting off the pavement into the unknown. He was damned lucky he'd kung fu'd Chin. Saved him a lot of paper work.

The doctor sprayed the area with a topical antibiotic, slapped on a gauze dressing and stepped back to admire his handiwork. "You'll be almost good as new in a week or so, Mr. Bartowski. I'll get a nurse to take you to x-ray and if there are no problems, we'll see you back here for another session of needle work and we'll see about taping up those ribs after I see the films."

Later that night, after making sure Chuck had security on his hospital room, Pamela and Casey sat in the conference room and wrote up their mission reports. Casey went for coffee and he heard Pamela page him.

"Casey, the General's on the screen. She wants an immediate update on Bartowski and then I think she wants a few strips of skin off your butt." Pamela was glad it wasn't her who had to report the disastrous mission.

He turned and walked to the conference room and his punishment.

Conference Room

"Major Casey, this could have been a disaster. Explain, in minute detail, everything that transpired. But first, what is the status of Mr. Bartowski? Can he still access the intersect? Just how badly was he hurt?"

"He has a cracked or broken rib. He was wearing a vest under his shirt. Chin shot him in the side just as they were ending the transfer. Chuck went down hard and we were out of the truck and up over the hillside in seconds. I saw Chin shoot him again just as Chuck broke the bastard's knee with a kick to the joint. I tranked Chin to stop his screams. Bartowski wrecked the guy. He won't be walking any time soon."

"And your initial report – 'Chin blew Chuck's head off' – was somewhat inaccurate, wasn't it?"

"Ah, well, he wasn't responding and there was blood pouring out all over the place. It was just the top of his ear and a furrow through his scalp, General, and the docs sutured it and taped his ribs. He's good to go."

"Run a daily past him. Make sure he can flash. I want him in DC for the remainder of the week. He and Mrs. Larkin can spend some 'quality time' together and then I want to meet with him on Monday here at Headquarters."

"I'll tell him and arrange civilian air travel. I'm sure he'll have no problems with an early visit."

"See to it, Major. We dodged a bullet today. I suppose it couldn't be avoided. He did well though. Tell him 'well done'." She disconnected and then sat back and made plans.

Burbank Memorial Hospital

Pamela came to pick him up when he was discharged and to bring him clean clothes. Chuck had a monster headache but other than that, he felt good. He was alive.

"So, how pissed is Her Bitchiness? At least we got bearer bonds and a Chinese intel officer so it wasn't a total bust."

"Casey won't be able to sit comfortably for a while. I think the General saw the intersect project go up in smoke when we first reported your status from the scene. Casey got a little excited and said that Chin had blown your head off. That got her attention!"

"She probably laughed her scrawny ass off and was sorry she didn't get to see it. How disappointed is she?"

"Actually, she seemed relieved when we updated your condition."

"Tell me, Agent Wallace, how bad is it, really? How much of my ear is…gone?"

"Most of it…"

"Shit! _Most of it?_ One-eared Bartowski? I thought he was kidding! Sarah's going to be so pissed at me."

Pamela just laughed at his reaction and the look of absolute panic on his face. Didn't anyone here explain his injuries to him?

"Most of it is intact. You didn't let me finish, Chuck. It just nicked the top of your ear, honest. You have a concussion but nothing to worry about. They kept you here last night to make sure you didn't stroke out on us. Now, here are clean clothes so get up and dressed. We'll drop your suit and shirt off at the dry cleaners on our way to the Castle."

* * *

NSA Headquarters Conference Room

"Ask Mr. Larkin to meet me in the conference area when he's finished with the latest round of modifications." She could imagine her admin assistant scurrying to comply. Oh, how she so enjoyed the little people in life and their pathetic attempts to rise above their trailer park past.

Bartowski had been right and the programmers had worked on 'patches' to eliminate some facets of the 2.0 intersect but Larkin was still prone to freezing up and when he spoke, he rambled on and on, sometimes mumbling and losing his train of thought. More work was required, obviously.

"Agent Larkin, you've made great progress but you're taxing yourself immensely and it shows. You're needed in the DC US Attorney's office to go over your files and testimony. I suggest you stay at your old apartment and get as much rest as possible between work sessions. Your wife is in DC and working with the same attorney handling the case. The rest will do you good."

"Uh, General, we're divorced. I don't know if…"

"Your divorce was never processed, Agent Larkin. You and Sarah are still husband and wife. Well, anyway, you're released to DC after the next session. I'll see you back here Monday for further evaluations. Have a pleasant few days off because we're going to need you and Sarah in the field again."

"Oh, her fiance, Mr. Bartowski, will be in town also, coming in on the redeye from LA. Don't make a scene, Agent Larkin. If you want to discuss your marital status with Agent Walker, you'll find her in the US Attorney's office preparing her testimony for trial. Good day."

That little bit of information, thrown out so casually, sparked a plan that Larkin felt would surely drive his beautiful partner and wife back into his arms and bed she never should have left. The Golden Boy and Golden Girl would be together again. After all, '_What God has joined together, let no man put asunder'. _It was a sign of divine will to Bryce Larkin. Bartowski had better watch his step around his wife. The engagement was off. Bryce was back. There would be no divorce this time.

* * *

US Attorney's Office  
Washington, DC

Sarah Walker was tired and cranky. She'd been here all damned day and had spent most of the time listening to the attorney handling the case and trial drone on and on about arcane legal matters that, quite frankly, bored the shit out of her. She'd learned all about trial proceedings at Harvard Law.

Well, Chuck would be there on Friday and she could spend the entire weekend rolling around in bed and then doing it again. She missed him more than she thought she would and was looking forward to Friday.

She was startled from her dirty daydreams by a man clearing his throat. She looked up and saw her ex-husband, ex-partner, ex-everything, standing there with a small bouquet of spring flowers.

"Hello, Larkin. To what do I owe this displeasure?" She wanted him to leave them in peace and just go away.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about all the phone calls. They've modified the thing in my head and I'm right as rain again. I'd like to apologize to Chuck, too. Man, I was out of my mind."

She was taken aback. Pole axed. Shocked. Bryce Larkin _never_ apologized. He never did anything to warrant it – at least in his mind.

"Thanks, Bryce, that's nice of you. I'm glad to see you getting straight again. Look, I'm trying to finish up here and get home. I…"

"Let me take you to dinner, Sarah, as a token of congratulations on your engagement." He pointed to the ring on her left hand.

She smiled and said, "Thanks. We're very happy together. I think we make a wonderful couple. But dinner's not necessary, Bryce, really." She wanted to go home and soak in a tub and plan all sorts of things to do with and to her fiancé.

"I – I, uh, I thought we could discuss the divorce. Maybe if you found out what went wrong with us, you can avoid the same mistakes this time around."

"Well, I suppose we do need to discuss getting the damned thing processed. OK, dinner but that's all, OK?"

* * *

LAX

Chuck's flight was on time for a change. Non-stop to DC and he'd be with his fiancé for 5 days. Pam had driven him to the airport after checking his dressing and retaping his ribs. She talked the entire trip to the airport about Casey and that 'trollop', Billie. Chuck feigned interest but in reality, his mind was on his fiancé, not discussing his friends' relationship traumas.

* * *

Sarah's Apartment  
Arlington, VA

"Dinner was nice, Bryce. I think we got a lot settled. And it was really thoughtful of you to walk me home but really, I'm a big girl and can handle myself. I want you to consider coming to the wedding, Bryce. I want Chuck to have all his friends there and you were and can still be his best friend."

"Well, I'll think about it but no promises. I – un – Sarah, can I come up? Just for a second? Uh, the modifications left me with a few problems – uh, I really have to use your bathroom – shit! This is so damned embarrassing."

"Oh! Sure, I'm sure you remember the way." He should. They lived had here for 2 years when not on missions before she transferred to Burbank and broken it off with him and then she'd demanded his key back.

Bryce ran past her and back to the bathroom. Sarah busied herself with sorting through the mail and making coffee. She really didn't want him here. This place was for 'Sarah & Chuck'. There was no 'Bryce' in her life any longer.

Sarah stiffened and tried to turn around when Larkin put his arms around her and began nuzzling her neck. She tried to break his hold but he'd pinned her arms to her sides and she couldn't get any leverage. She stomped down on his foot but he had anticipated it and kicked her in the back of her knee ruining her move.

"Bryce – stop it! Are you nuts? Damn it, let me go…" She felt the pinch of a trank dart and then lost consciousness.

"Oh, baby, we're going to have such a time, you and I. You'll never want to leave me again, Sarah. You're mine, bitch, and I'm taking back what's mine!" There would be no wedding bells in her future. She was his!

A psychiatrist observing Larkin's actions would have immediately classified him as a sociopath. There was no love in his actions, no caring. The modifications had merely hidden the flaws brought out by 2.0, not removed them.

He carefully constructed the scene and when she began regaining consciousness he fumbled through his clothing strewn all over the floor and found another trank dart he'd stolen from the clinic and used it. He had at least three more hours of fun and games before she revived and by then Bartowski would be long gone. He had planned on humiliating and crushing that sanctimonious little worm in front of Sarah but his plans changed. This would be so much better.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. APR


	10. Part J

Part J

A/N: You people who saw a rape in _**Part I**_ should be ashamed. 1. It was not 'M'. 2. It wasn't necessary. 3. You jumped to conclusions. Shame on all of you doubters.

* * *

The world is a comedy to those who think and a tragedy to those who feel. Anonymous.

* * *

Reagan/National Airport  
Washington, DC  
2AM

Chuck took a cab to Sarah's apartment in Arlington. There was little traffic at 2AM but the trip seemed to take forever. He was looking forward to waking her and telling her they had five days together. He was dreading explaining how he got dinged in the ear.

He glanced at the resident listing beside the call box. _'Larkin? The residents are named Larkin? Well, maybe she never noticed it. She did say she only stayed there between missions.'_

He took the elevator to the 5th floor and walked down the corridor to the apartment number engraved on the key she'd pressed into his hand so long ago. It was very posh with thick carpeting and ornate plaster medallions lining the walls.

'_Some bolt hole you got here, Sarah! Very nice place to 'hide out' between missions. I wonder if the apartment back in LA is up to your standards?'_

He unlocked the door and quietly made his way inside, not wanting to alert her and spoil his surprise. The living room was – elegant was the only word he could summon up – and heleft his bags near the door and walked into the kitchen. He found the trash can and threw away his boarding pass and the LA Times he'd read on the flight out. He put the bouquet of her favorite spring flowers in a vase he found on the kitchen table and quietly looked for the ingredients for coffee. She'd want to talk about the blown mission and he didn't want to take business to bed.

"Chuck! What the hell are you doing here? Sarah said you weren't coming in until Friday night! Man, this is awkward…"

"Bryce! What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

He was shocked and bewildered. What the hell was Larkin doing here in her apartment? Bryce was wearing only his boxers and looked like he'd just woken up. Chuck looked past Larkin and saw the open bedroom door and Sarah lying on her stomach, her hair fanned out across her back. The sheet covered her only to mid-thigh. She was obviously naked and…

"Chuck, Sarah and I _live here_. Where else would I be? We're both in town and working on our testimonies for the trial. Now, I've been real understanding about this 'engagement business' but surely you know it's just for the cover out there? I guess you can sleep out on the couch."

"Uh, no! Here. I won't be needing this. I'll go call a cab and find a hotel or something. I need to meet with Beckman on Monday so maybe I'll just head up there and get it out of the way." He put the apartment key on the kitchen table and started to walk out to get his bags.

"Hey, Chuck, wait a minute. At least have some coffee and bring me up to date on what's happening out in Burbank. What's with the bandages?" He'd been loud and Chuck had cringed knowing how acute Sarah's hearing was. The woman could hear a gnat fart at 50 meters.

"Bryce, I have to go. Tell – never mind. There's nothing to say. Be careful out there and take care of her."

Chuck left and Larkin grinned and walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

'_Step one – Bartowski out of the way and out of the picture. Check. _

_Now for step two – Isolating Sarah from him and his team. Cell phone reprogrammed? Check.'_

Step three involved avoiding Sarah for the remainder of the week. The weekend would seem like a lifetime to her and he'd be back on Monday and working with her at the US Attorney's office and he'd provide comfort and advice to her. He knew her better than anyone else.

He cleaned up, left her a note on the pillow apologizing and begging her to forgive him. He blamed it on a 'relapse' and told her he was checking back into the NSA facility. He wasn't safe to be around, he said. He might have hurt her and that's the last thing he ever wanted to do.

* * *

Sarah woke up and her 'spy senses' went into overdrive. _'Larkin! That bastard drugged me and…oh my God…' _She ran into the bathroom and checked herself over. There was no evidence that she'd had intercourse and there were no marks on her body to indicate abuse or sexual activity.

Sighing with relief, she walked out and turned on the bedroom light and saw his note. She read it through several times and finally decided that he'd been honest with her – he wasn't safe to be around. She'd report this to Beckman after she was done with the day's testimony preparations.

'Thank God Chuck is coming out here this weekend! I need him in my life and these sessions in DC are keeping me away from him. 'Apart' is not nice at all.'

She threw on a robe and walked out to the kitchen. At least the bastard made coffee. She saw the bouquet of flowers and smiled. That was so sweet of him. Chuck always brought her….

'_Oh, no, no, no…' _She ran around looking for any signs that Chuck had been there. Surely she would have heard a confrontation between Bryce and Chuck? She finally relaxed when she didn't find anything. Larkin must have done it as another gesture of an apology.

Sarah snatched the flowers from the vase and put them in the trash. She wanted nothing in her home that reminded her of Larkin. She turned and walked into the bedroom to get ready to go to the office.

She was dressed and almost out the door, keys in hand, when something in her subconscious wormed its way to the front of her thoughts. She ran back into the kitchen and unplugged the coffee pot and left. Traffic was a bitch but the Metro stop was only half a block from the apartment. It was easier to walk and take rapid transit than to drive in DC traffic.

* * *

NSA Headquarters  
FT Meade, MD  
Intersect Lab  
Wednesday

Chuck was waiting for the final steps of the download procedure. He had never had a 'willing' download and his professional curiosity prompted many questions that the techs were only too happy to answer once they found out he understood the explanations. It helped to pass the time and calm the butterflies in his stomach.

"All ready, Mr. Bartowski?" The techs were all in the control room with their protective glasses or goggles on.

"Let 'er rip." He gripped the arms of the chair and the download commenced. His last coherent thought was 'Sarah…'

* * *

Beckman's Office  
Three hours earlier

Diane Beckman walked into her office and nodded to her secretary who handed her a cup of coffee and then quietly said, "General, you have a visitor. He was here when I got here at 6:30. He just said he was sure you'd want to see him and then he sat back and nodded off. Whoever he is, he's exhausted and hurt."

Beckman nodded and told her secretary to 'call security and have agents monitor my office' and then went in to confront whoever felt important enough to disrupt her schedule without a damned appointment.

Chuck was sprawled out in her visitor's chair asleep. She nudged his foot with hers and said, "Mr. Bartowski, what are you doing here?" She wondered if the seeds she'd sown had already ripened. She took in his expression and the bandage on his ear and head as Major Casey's report of the confrontation refreshed in her mind. _'He's lucky. That's half the battle in this game. Luck.'_

* * *

Intersect Lab  
Control Room

"Upload the original 2.0, gentlemen. He specified 2.0 not the watered down version. He can handle it."

The tech nodded and put another series of programs in the queue.

"All ready, Mr. Bartowski?" The techs were all in the control room with their protective glasses or goggles on. Everything was ready. The man was taking a great risk but he asked for it.

"_Let 'er rip." _The lead tech clicked a mouse button and changed the destiny of Chuck Bartowski.

* * *

Walker's Arlington Apartment  
Friday evening

Everything was ready for his arrival. She'd put fresh sheets on the bed and had cooked their late night dinner and it was in the refrigerator waiting for him and her microwave. She looked at her watch and grinned. He would be landing in an hour.

She checked her watch and smiled. She did that a lot lately. His plane had touched down an hour ago and he was probably in a cab. She had everything in the microwave ready to heat or warming on the stove. Any minute now.

Two hours later

'_Where the hell is he? He should have been here an hour ago. He'd call if he was going to be late.'_

She tried calling his cell but it had gone to a 'temporary disconnect' message. She called Casey's cell and got the same message. Now she was really worried.

'_Both team members have disconnected cell phones. That never happens unless the team has been disbanded or they're…dead. Then standard operating procedure was to disconnect the cell numbers for security purposes.'_

She couldn't call Agent Wallace because she didn't have her number and couldn't get it from the CIA duty officer without a really good reason. She racked her brain for another connection to the team and called Billie O'Doyle. She'd know where Casey was for certain.

'_Hello?'_

"Billie, it's Sarah. I can't reach Chuck or John. Do you know where they are? Is there anything wrong?"

'_Chuck went out to DC to see you on Tuesday, Sarah. Isn't he there? It's Friday for God's sake. Isn't he there with you?"_

Sarah's stomach did a flip-flop and she felt almost light-headed. She'd had dinner with Bryce that night and he'd tried to…

"What time was Chuck's flight scheduled to arrive, do you know? It's really important, Billie."

'_Um, Agent Wallace took him to the airport. Call her. We don't talk. She and Casey have been seeing each other – behind my back, Sarah! He was seeing her and then he'd come up here and…the bastard!'_

"I have to go. Listen, call Casey and tell him to call me. His number's disconnected and so is Chuck's. I'm really worried about them, Billie."

She hung up and started cleaning up the dinner she'd made to surprise Chuck. He wouldn't be coming anytime soon. She was scraping food from a plate into the trash when she saw the wilted bouquet, a newspaper and something else in the bottom.

She dug out the paper – Tuesday's LA Times – and the cardboard card was Chuck's boarding pass. He'd been here! Those were _his_ flowers! Larkin! That bastard. In a nanosecond Sarah knew she'd been played. In the next nanosecond she knew exactly how this was all going to end. Larkin had to die – and she planned on expunging his very existence from the planet personally and painfully.

She was throwing stuff out and clearing the table trying to figure out where Chuck might have gone when she found the key to her apartment that she'd given Chuck. She'd looked around the hardware store until she found a blank that was a heart-shape. She told him it was the key to her heart not just an apartment key.

She tried to imagine what had happened that night. She woke up naked and uncovered so – crap – Larkin had probably staged the whole thing. What must Chuck have thought when he found Larkin here? Oh, God, what must he have thought when he saw her naked in bed…he'd assume the worst.

This is exactly what she'd dreaded when she made up her mind to love Chuck the way he deserved, to try and have a _normal_ life with the man she loved. She was losing her edge. She was becoming _ordinary_ while her man was becoming _extraordinary. _

She went to flea markets, bought him clothes because she wanted him to look nice, not because it was a mission requirement. She made the bed, ran the dishwasher and never gave it a second thought. She was changing into exactly what she wanted to be and now she had really fubared.

She only went to dinner with Larkin because of one thing and only one thing.

_Maybe if you found out what went wrong with us, you can avoid the same mistakes this time around._

It was the hook and he'd played her because he knew what she wanted and needed. She didn't want to blow it with Chuck. She didn't look any deeper than his apparently sincere desire to talk about what went wrong in their marriage so she could avoid repeating it with Chuck.

The bladder problem – that was pure genius – and she gave him a nod for that. So embarrassing, so human and so unLarkin that she'd forgotten who was even better than she at manipulating a mark.

She had to find Chuck and have a sit down in a neutral place. He'd never come back here, not ever. She'd have to dump the condo and hope it sold quickly.

Her cell rang. "Walker, this is Casey. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Chuck didn't show up tonight. His phone's been disconnected and so has yours. I've been trying to reach him since Wednesday and…"

"Walker, Wallace and I are up at Meade with Chuck. He took the damned download Wednesday morning and Beckman loaded him up with 2.0 without the fixes. He's alive but – I don't know."

"Casey, Larkin did something and Chuck – never mind. I'm on the way. Why are your phones disconnected? You have no idea what went through my mind and I finally had to call Billie."

"Our cells are fine. We'll talk when you get here. Beckman's brooding and that's not a good thing at all. She comes in to his room, looks at him and sighs and walks back out. If I didn't know her so well I'd think she was actually sorry she used him. Larkin's been readmitted. He's psychotic and raving about – look, just get your ass up here."

"Traffic. I'll be a while but I'm leaving now."

* * *

NSA Headquarters  
Secure Medical Facility

God has a sense of humor. It's wry, dry and perverse but He does have one. Bryce Larkin had had plans. God laughed at his plans. Whom the Gods would destroy they first drive mad. Larkin was in restraints and allowed no visitors except the therapists.

Casey sat beside Chuck's bed with nothing else to do but count the holes in the acoustical ceiling tiles and listen to the beeping of the heart monitor and the wheezing of the ventilator. He heard the click-click of Walker's signature boots on the terrazzo floor and steeled himself for the coming onslaught.

"Hello, John. How is he?" Sarah stood in the doorway and took in the room, the machinery, her partner and her fiancé. She seemed preternaturally calm.

"He's – we don't know. The docs aren't saying it's a coma because his brain activity is off the charts even though he just lies there like a corpse. He can't breathe on his own and that's why they have him hooked up to that piece of equipment."

Sarah couldn't believe it. Her whole world was lying in a bed and no one knew what was wrong and thus no one could fix him.

"Here's my cell. Can you get it checked out, please? And move your ass, Major. You're sitting in my chair."

"Here, take my cell and I'll call you." Casey dialed his own number and got the disconnect recording. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the cell and then said, "OK, call your cell phone."

It rang and Casey shrugged. "Someone's diddled with your SIM card I'll bet. Who had access?"

"That sonofabitch Larkin! I'll kill him. He's here somewhere. When Chuck's better, Larkin dies! You have no idea what he did to us – to me!"

"Keep it down, Sarah. This is a hospital. We'll handle Larkin once your fiancé is back on his feet. Until then…" He pointed to the chair and she nodded, glad to have the chance to spend some time with Chuck, even if he probably didn't know she was there.

"My ass is numb from sitting in that damned chair. I'm going to get something to eat and call Billie and update her on the moron. Y'know she and I…we hit a rough patch and I need to fix it. Give me an hour and I'll be back."

"Take your time. I'm not leaving this chair until he's awake and aware that I'm here for him."

"Fine. Maybe I'll grab some sleep, too. Call me if…shit. I'll get someone in Technical to look at your phone. Be back in a bit."

She walked around the bed to the chair and saw his ear and head bandages. "Casey, wait! What's wrong with his ear? His head? My God, I wasn't gone more than 48 hours and you let him get hurt! Some partner…"

"Hey! We ran the Napper-Chin op again. Everything was going swell until Chin decided Napper couldn't be trusted with all that money and changed the deal. He shot Chuck in the lower side and then when he was down, shot him in the…wait, Chin was going to pop him in the face but Chuck wrecked his knee with a kick and the bullet took off a chunk of his ear and burrowed through the scalp and ricocheted off the concrete. He's fine but man, did we ever have fun with him."

"What do you mean? Fun with Chin?"

"No. Chuck thought Chin shot his ear off and the doctor hadn't been really good about explaining it. He freaked out when I told him that you'd just have to be satisfied nibbling on the whole ear. It's just a nick, Sarah, honest. It was funny though."

"Chin shot him in the side? He should be in a hospital! Why isn't he?"

"Pamela guilted him into wearing a vest. Best damned guilty decision he could have made. Ribs must hurt like a bitch though."

Casey left her alone with Chuck and she scooted the chair over as close to the bed as she could get it. It was a little after 2AM on Saturday when she sat down and started her vigil. Except for bathroom breaks and an enforced 'nap' (_Agent Walker, you will do Mr. Bartowski absolutely no good if you exhaust yourself. Go away for six hours. There's a bed in the next room that's empty. Use it_), she hadn't left his side.

She dozed off, resting her head on the hand she held. It was almost 5AM on Monday morning when she was jolted out of a light sleep by Chuck's choking. She panicked for a moment before hitting the red panic button above his headboard. The room was immediately filled with doctors and nurses, Casey and Wallace.

"He's choking! Help him!" She lost all semblance of professionalism as she watched the doctors try and calm him down enough to remove the respirator tube.

"Calm down, Sarah. He's trying to breathe on his own and he doesn't realize the machine's doing it for him. You need to be calm. He can't see you panic." Casey had moved to stand beside her and restrain her if necessary.

Chuck stopped thrashing around immediately when he heard Sarah's voice. The doctors gave him breathing instructions and pulled the tube from his throat.

He tried to say something to her but he couldn't. His throat and mouth were dry and he couldn't even generate the spit to swallow.

The doctors and nurses tidied up and removed the unnecessary equipment and soon it was just Sarah, Chuck and Casey in the room.

"I'll go tell Beckman he's awake. Keep him calm and give him some water. His throat must be killing him."

She quickly poured a glass and put in a straw and let him drink small sips.

"Sa – Sarah." He smiled and touched her hand and she felt his warmth travel up her arm.

"Chuck, I need to explain about Larkin being in the apartment when you got there."

"Not…necessary. Tranked – you, right? Played our – fears against – us. OK. We're OK, right?"

"How did you know? I just figured it out. Yeah, the bastard played me and then tranked me. Some kickass ninja spy girl I turned out to be."

"Yes, you still are… the best. Tired. Love you, Sarah." He fell asleep and she fell apart. She cried herself to sleep still holding his hand.

* * *

They both awoke within seconds of one another.

"Sarah, would you call a nurse for me. I want all this crap out of me – especially the plumbing arrangements. I'd like to get dressed and take a walk outside – just the two of us. I want to explain why I uploaded 2.0 and some surprises I got. Please?"

The puppy dog eyes got her every time. She needed to work on her resistance exercises or she'd never be able to say 'no' to him again.

"Fine, but ask the doctor about walking and going outside first. I don't want anything to happen to you. What the doctor says, goes, deal?"

"No. I want to talk and there are probably more listening devices in this room than you could count. Outside."

An hour later Sarah was pushing a thoroughly pissed Chuck around the grounds in a wheel chair. They were heading to a picnic bench under a tree to have their 'chat'.

"I can't believe you told him I was shaky on my feet, Sarah! That was not cool at all. I'm not an invalid."

"A deal's a deal, honey. Live with it." She pushed him through the grass and he hopped out of the chair and plopped down on the bench. Sarah sat across from him but reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"OK, talk, Bartowski. Details. No lies, Chuck. It's just you and me here."

"When I showed up at your apartment Bryce came out of the bedroom and made sure that I saw you lying on your stomach naked. Right away I knew something was fishy but I was really thrown by Bryce being there. That's no lie."

"Chuck, please, I…"

"Hush, babe. My story, remember?"

"When I asked him what he was doing in your apartment he said he lived there and then cautioned me about not taking the engagement seriously because you were just working a cover. He told me I could sleep on the couch and that he'd find someplace for the weekend so we could – you know."

She tried to interrupt but he plowed on.

"I was angry and confused and I left my key on your kitchen table and left. I was so damned mad and decided that if you didn't want me to take 2.1 that I'd do it to spite you."

"Chuck, that's crazy! Bryce played…"

"Sarah! My story. You can talk later. I was replaying the whole thing in my mind while a rode up to FT Meade in the shuttle. I guess I had an epiphany of sorts. I realized it was all a psyops thing."

"How? Everything he did was so damned logical and realistic."

Chuck laughed and she squeezed his hand to get him back on track.

"OK, OK! First, he came out of the bedroom wearing cheap cotton boxers and a t-shirt. You wouldn't let your man wear anything like that."

She smiled knowing he was right. She wanted her man in silk boxers or nothing at all. Preferably nothing at all.

"Then he couldn't find a coffee cup right off. And I know my Sarah, she can hear a gnat fart 50 feet away and she always wakes up at the sound of my voice when I come in late no matter how quiet I am – and you didn't. And finally…Bryce has always been a slob, Sarah. I noticed there were no beer bottles or take out wrappers in the trash and that your apartment was immaculate just like you keep ours back home."

"But that could…"

"Sarah, if Bryce Larkin _lived_ there and worked on the trial it would have been a pig sty despite your best efforts. Face it, he's a pig and when you two were together he probably expected you to follow around behind him cleaning up, right?"

"Yeah. It was one thing that really got on my nerves. He is a pig but not for long. I'm going to kill him, baby. Casey will have my back and they'll never find the body."

"Sarah, he's sick. He's not in control. Back off, please? He's worse than my dad and you know how bad it is with him. The early intersects carry a heavy price, honey, the sanity of the host. I could feel myself losing it a little bit every day and I was scared I'd lose you."

She was around the table and beside him in an instant. "I won't ever leave you, Chuck, no matter what. We'll go away and find someplace where you'll never flash and we'll just be Chuck & Sarah. I won't let it happen to you."

"It won't happen. That's why I was in a coma for 4 days after downloading 2.0; it _learns_, and it knew from monitoring the reports from the system it inhabits that Larkin was losing it. It figured out that it couldn't survive outside the system unless the human survived so it slowly integrated itself into my mind instead of the hammering I got from the original and that Bryce got from 2.0. 2.1 made it worse. He's hopeless, Sarah, incurable. I'm sorry but I can't figure out how to help him. Six doesn't know either."

"Six? Who the hell is Six?"

"I'm Six, that is, the 2.0 was 2.0 but…crap. Ah, when a program system as big and complex as the intersect is written, there are always lines of code, stray algorithms, and bits of logic that are left over from a rewrite, a defrag or a debug. They're useless and meaningless alone but if somehow they connect, get absorbed by the program and become part of it, well, the Rule of Unintended Consequences comes into play."

"Meaning that some things happen that weren't intended to happen? Yeah, I can see that but so what?

"So, I had 1.0 in my head already. It was primarily data but there were also logic strings, orphan algorithms and crap floating around but unused. Then comes 2.0 creeping in and scooping up all the debris of 1.0 and integrating it and the data into itself. The whole is greater than the sum of its parts but in this case – fucking hugely greater. 1.0 + 2.0 = 3! Or 1.0 + 2.0= [1.0 x 2.0 x 3.0] or Six."

"Holy crap! Does Beckman know? Does anyone?"

"Nope. Just the three of us."

* * *

NSA Headquarters  
Training Facility  
Four days later

"Bartowski, you watch your ass out there. Those three characters are bigger and faster than I am. Remember to keep your guard up at all times and don't let them separate and surround you. Keep moving."

"Casey, you worry too much. Let's get this done. I've got a lunch date with Sarah in town. Those three are obstacles to that date. Can you say 'toast'?"

"Don't get cocky, moron. Those are experienced agents out there."

Two minutes and 16 seconds later the training exercise and evaluation was over and Chuck was taking off his sparing gear. Pamela Wallace was busy making notes and taking more digital photos of the 3 sparring partners.

"How much of that shit was you and how much was the intersect?" Casey had been amazed at how Chuck ripped those three apart.

_The three had advanced in a loose arrowhead formation figuring that when the lead attacked, the other two would come in from the flanks and pummel him into the mat. Wrong._

_The first sparring agent attacked frontally trying to pin Chuck's attention to him while the two other agents came in from the side. He shot a right cross at Chuck's head and then followed it up with a spinning back fist. Both missed and while the agent was moving to adjust, his body was completely exposed on the right side and Chuck hammered him into the mat with a sidekick that cracked ribs and drove the air from his lungs. _

_One down and two to go. _

_The two remaining agents attacked simultaneously from both flanks with kicks aimed at Chuck's head and midsection. Sensing the plan, he withdrew to the edge of the mat and waited for the two agents to regroup and attack. He was patient. He glanced at the first Agent who was back on the bleacher bench, leaning down and holding his side. A medic was checking him out._

_His glance took in a large clock on the wall. Shit! He was going to be late. He felt the familiar warmth and tingle of 6.0 kicking in and attacked the second agent, driving him to the mat with an axe kick that would have broken his collar bone and shoulder if Chuck hadn't 'pulled' it at the last second._

_The third agent hesitated and Chuck closed the distance between them and knocked him out with a front kick to the chin. He cringed when he heard the 'snap' of the agent's neck and he grabbed him and lowered him to the mat and signaled the medics to check him over. He was just out cold, not dead._

"How much is me? All of it. It's me and I'm it. Cool, huh? Now I have to shower and then I'm outta here. I'm spending the weekend at Sarah's apartment but call me anytime if they hear anything on the RatBastard. He just can't have disappeared from a secure facility without a trace."

"Nothing on the tapes and no one saw him leave. Beckman suspects that he had help from inside. She's going nuts reviewing personnel files."

"Good. Keep the old crone focused on Larkin instead of me. That's a win-win situation. Did you ask Billie to come out for the weekend? There's a display of rare African gems at the Smithsonian. She could pay for the trip out of her gleanings."

"Not funny, Chuck. She's coming in tonight and we're going to spend time just doing the tourist thing. She's never been to DC. Want to hook up Saturday and have dinner? She misses you, Bartowski, although I can't figure out why."

"I'll check with Sarah and have her give Billie a call. I'm glad you two buried the hatchet. Sarah missed having Billie around."

The both watched as Pamela stormed off in a huff.

"OK, so she's pissed, Casey. You made your choice and it wasn't her. At least you don't have to work with her any longer. Who's the new partner?"

"An NSA agent. Beckman's profilers are trying to find the perfect match up for us. I told her no more married partner covers. I got my own girl friend and don't need the hassles."

A messenger came up to the pair and asked for 'Mr. Bartowski' and said 'Personal from the General' and handed Chuck a thick manila envelope. He opened it and grinned and sealed it back up.

"Beckman keeps her word, Casey, I'll give here that. I'm out of here. I hope we can all get together Saturday."

* * *

Next: The nutcracker

APR


	11. Part K

Part K

* * *

Fumara's  
Arlington, VA

Chuck had no problem spotting Sarah. She was sitting at the bar nursing a drink and glancing at her watch. He knew he wasn't late so something else was aggravating her – probably the US Attorney and his not-so-subtle hints of personal interest. They'd talked about it and she said she'd handle it.

"Hey, babe. Drowning your sorrows?" It had been a while since he'd seen her and she looked tired and drawn.

"Oh, hey." She gave him a lingering kiss and ran her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand. "No. Not really. This case just keeps dragging on and on and I want to go home. It's nice that you're here for a while but it won't last and then it's back to every other weekend. I guess I just want to get back to Burbank and our lives."

"Got some news today – good news for both of us. Here." He handed her the thick envelope and she opened it and smiled, lighting up his life.

"How? Beckman said…oh, yeah. You took the thing. Is this why you did it, honey? Is this worth the risk? It's not important anymore. She just used it to try and get…exactly what she got."

"It's important to you. I saw how upset you were with 'Mrs. Larkin' and you know how pissed I was. Yeah, 2.0 came with this but man, it's so worth it to see you smile like that. Besides, everything worked out for the best. Now, I'm starved. Beating up NSA agents makes me hungry. Finish that and let's get a table."

She pushed the drink away and threw some bills on the bar and they went to find the hostess. She hadn't touched the drink. She was holding hands with her 'fix'.

They were seated quickly and a waiter took their orders and Sarah sat clutching the envelope as if it might disappear if she let go of it.

"So, tell me all about the evaluation today. I wish I could have been there to give moral support. This trial and the asshole running it are really bumming me out, honey."

"OK, I sparred with three experienced agents and I survived. No big deal. Wallace made notes, asked questions and then fled when Casey and I started talking about the weekend. Billie's coming out and I thought we could get together Saturday and have dinner together if it's alright with you."

"Chuck, that wasn't 'all about the evaluation'. I want details. Yeah, I think dinner with Casey and Billie is a great idea. I've missed talking with her. She's fast becoming my BFF since Ellie's gone cold on us."

"Well, you'll just have to warm her up with wedding stuff. I mean, if you still want…I'm rushing things. Sorry."

"Let's talk about that when we get home, honey. This place makes all that seem so remote. I want to go home, Chuck. I want to walk through the flea markets and sit on the beach and just be with you in our own place."

"We'll be back home together before you know it. How much longer can all this pre-trial stuff take? Don't they have their ducks in order yet?"

"There are defense motions to suppress evidence, to require additional time for this or that. The wheels of justice are slow."

Their orders were brought and they shelved the trial and the evaluation for later and talked about Billie and Casey and where they'd go. Chuck mentioned the exhibit of rare African jewels and how Billie could pay for her trip easily and Sarah just laughed. "I'll be Casey loved that comment."

* * *

Sarah walked him to his car saying she'd just hop the Metro and get back to Throckmorton Dunn and his not so subtle hints.

"Sarah, I really don't have to go back and I'd like to see where you serve your punishment time for being a great agent. Really, I would. That way I can fantasize about sneaking in and stealing you away to the copy room and having wild monkey sex while you sit on the copy machine. Those copies…mmm."

"Ooo, Kinky Chuck wants to play? Well, I guess if you don't mind the Metro hassles, sure. I'd like that. Especially the copy machine thing."

Her office was in one of the cookie-cutter Federal office buildings that clustered near the DOJ. She held his hand in the elevator and practically dragged him down the corridor to the office door marked 'US Attorney'.

"Chuck, for future reference, the copy room is down the hall on the right, second door after the men's room." She smiled and then wet her lips in an exaggerated manner and then giggled. "Wild monkey sex? Tonight, for sure."

She ushered him into the outer office and introduced him to their secretary and asked if Mr. Dunn was back yet.

"You're kidding, right? He left before you did, Agent Walker, and I don't expect him for a few minutes yet. So this is the mystery man that has Throcky's bowels backed up? Ah, I see. You're going to show him why 'dinner and whatever' is so not going to happen! You go, girl. He tried that line on me for the first four months I worked for him."

Sarah laughed but Chuck just looked mildly irritated. She'd never mentioned 'dinner and whatever' before. He glanced at his fiancé and frowned but just waited to see what she'd do.

"No! He wanted to see where I slaved away back here in DC instead of being back home in Burbank. Have they fixed the copier yet?"

Chuck almost choked and Sarah glanced over and smiled her evil ninja spy girl smile. There was a lot of mileage left in copier comments.

Just then Throckmorton Dunn slithered into the office, coiled up around Sarah's ankle and snuck a peak up her dress – at least in Chuck's mind. The man was a snake and looked the part of the successful prosecutor – hair slicked back, expensive 3-piece suit, Phi Beta Kappa chain and key prominently displayed in a vest pocket. Yep. Chuck could even hear him hiss when he spoke. He was just under 5'6" and had the usual 'little man's inferiority complex'.

"This is my fiancé, Charles Bartowski. Chuck this is Throcky – er – Throckmorton Dunn, the lead prosecutor on the trial."

Six came through with the info on the little slime bag in front of him. His handshake was limp and his thoughts were unsavory to say the least.

"I can't believe it took you _three_ times to pass the Bar Exam for the District, Throcky. Is that why this damned circus is proceeding so slowly?"

"What? How…"

Six kicked in and logic patterns flashed instantaneously through Chuck's mind. Thank God Six had prioritized the options and citations.

"Look, Dunn, just offer the scum bucket a life term at a medium security facility and take the needle off the table. You know the juries here in the District are loathe to convict when you factor the death penalty into the mix. Make the offer, _today,_ and cite Coleman v US. He'll take it and you can get another 'conviction'.

Dunn sputtered in indignation. "Who are you to give _me_ legal pointers? Where did you go to law school?"

"My partner here went to Harvard and Harvard Law and she's mentioned it a couple of times, mostly after you made an unwanted advance and overture of a sexual nature. Make the offer, _today_, because I need my partner back with the team and in the field and you don't need a pissed off NSA agent digging into your shit and muttering about sexual harassment to his superior – the Director of the NSA."

"Well, I'll – I'll certainly take it under advisement."

"Sarah, I'll see you tonight. Maybe I'll cook instead of ordering takeout." He kissed her soundly and her toes curled and her shoe came off. _'Thanks, Six!'_

* * *

He felt the warmth of Six's acknowledgement and left the trio in the outer office and walked back to the Metro. He hoped he hadn't embarrassed Sarah but Dunn's intentions were annoying her and needed to be dealt with not ignored.

Chuck left the Metro station and was walking to his car when Casey called.

"Bartowski, secure. What's up, Casey?"

"I need a favor, Chuck. I'm hung up here with some damned bureaucratic crap and there's no way I can get down to DC in time to pick Billie up at the airport. Can you meet her flight and then keep her occupied until I can break free?"

"Sure. I've got a few hours to kill but I want something in return. I want everything there is to be found on the ass wipe attorney who's bugging Sarah. I might need to discourage him."

"Done. I'll fill you in when I see you."

* * *

Reagan/National Airport

Billie O'Doyle's flight was full and she was one of the last passengers to walk out of the jetway. She was wearing her catsuit and boots and had the attention of every man in the place and a few of the women. Her braided red hair was a beacon. She saw Chuck and ran over to him and greeted him in her usual way – an open mouthed kiss with tongue and a bone crushing hug. He laughed when she made her ritualistic comment.

"What – no tongue? No hands cupping my firm ass? Still hanging around with the Blonde Bimbo? Such a shame."

Sarah had gotten used to it but still didn't like it. The first time she'd witnessed it, her growl made Chuck laugh and Billie giggle.

"Girlfriend, I always greet my exes like that. But you keep in mind that if you falter, if you leave him again, I'll be there and he won't remember your name when I'm done with him."

That was before she and John Casey had become an official 'couple'. Now Sarah knew it was just a ritual. She still didn't like it but tolerated it. Casey knew better than to interfere. It was just the way Billie was and if he wanted to be with her, he'd have to accept just how wild she was.

"John's held up with some bureaucratic nonsense and asked me to pick you up and get you situated. Let's get your luggage…"

She held up a folded suit bag and smiled. "This is all I have. I travel light and besides, I'll probably spend the weekend naked and in bed with Big John. How long will he be, sweetie. Do we have time for a quickie?"

Chuck blushed. She could make the most jaded man in America blush.

"Nope, sorry. Maybe next time. I hope you brought a dress because the four of us are going out to dinner Saturday night. Other than that, feel free to flounce around naked."

"Oh, yeah. I'm looking forward to catching up on all the gossip from Sarah. How's John? Still holding off Pamela? He'd better be. So, tell me all the newest secrets. A girl's got to make a living, y'know?"

He hadn't meant to talk about it but Throckmorton Dunn came into the conversation at Billie's prodding about Chuck's mood.

"How far is it to this worm's office, Chuck? I think he needs a lesson in manners. C'mon, ex-lover boy, let's go mess with the snake. I got an idea that will settle his hash. Lead the way and don't be shy. You know you want it done but you're too damned 'noble' to do it. I, on the other hand, am neither shy," and she groped his butt, "or noble. Let's went, Cisco."

The _Cisco Kid_ was Billie's current fascination with 50s television programs. She said 'Duncan Reynaldo is so cute' and she peppered her conversation with quotes from the show. She'd made Chuck watch a few of her bootlegged tapes while Sarah was out of town 'to keep him occupied and out of the damned bars'.

* * *

Chuck stayed in the hall outside Throckmorton's office, leaning against the wall and hoping and praying that Billie wouldn't do anything to make it more difficult for Sarah. _'Maybe this isn't the best idea I've ever had?'_

Billie walked into the office and sniffed at the secretary who was shocked into silent immobility by the tallest woman she'd ever seen. Billie had borrowed Chuck's comb and had teased her hair into a large fluffy trailer park hairdo. She didn't even move when Billie threw open the inner office door and told Sarah to get out.

"Blondie, unass this office quickly and you won't have to testify about what you saw. That wasn't a request, you scrawny blonde bimbo. Me and my main man Throckmorton have to have some private time, you understand? And time is money, girlfriend, so get out!"

Sarah wasn't sure what was going on but took her orders and walked out, leaving the door ajar. _'This has got to be better than The Bachelorette.'_

"Who…who the hell are you?" He stood up and straightened up, still well short of eye level.

"You, Throcky, have been chosen. I need a new lover and I've heard you are quite the man. Now, don't worry about the fee, we can negotiate."

She reached down and gave him her patented greeting, complete with tongue and she dragged his hands around and put them on her firm ass. She unbuckled his pants and pulled down his zipper with one hand, keeping him firmly in the kiss. She pulled down his white briefs and then stepped back, turning her face away from the door. He looked ridiculous with lipstick smeared all over his face and his pants around his ankles.

"Smile, Throcky. Uh…must be cold in here. Your…it's…shriveled… Make the plea bargain or your boss and your wife get emails with these photos attached. Oh, and also the AG will get a copy or four. Bye now. Have a nice day."

Billie looked at him and then at his crotch and whispered that it was going to be alright and he shouldn't be ashamed for being…small. She walked out and into the corridor where Chuck and Sarah were discussing something enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you did that, Chuck. It's insane. He's the US fucking Attorney for the District. You can't blackmail him!"

"Hey, what kind of fiancé lets his girl get pawed and harassed without doing something? What kind of husband would I be if I didn't do everything I could to stop it?"

"Chuck, this is way over the top, even for you. Billie, I can expect it from but you're better than this, Chuck. Don't stoop to his level."

"Fine. But if I get wind of anything else, he's mine. They'll never find the body either." She shrank back, uneasy with this new Chuck. In the 3 years they'd been together she'd never heard that tone of voice from him.

"We'll talk about this tonight. I just ignore him. It comes with the job, Chuck. Everyone thinks a girl spy is just trolling for casual sex. It comes with the job."

"Then quit. Tell them to get stuffed. He needs you more than you need him. Remember saying that? I don't want to argue with you about something so stupid. I'll see you tonight."

He and Billie left and Sarah felt embarrassed but deep down inside, she was tickled to death.

As the crazy pair got on the elevator she heard "Oh! Ceeesco!" and then Chuck's "Oh, Pancho!"

She couldn't stop smiling. She went back to work and overheard Dunn on the phone offering a plea bargain to the defense attorney.

Next: Home to LA; Ellie meets Billie;


	12. Part L

Part L

* * *

NSA Headquarters  
Beckman's office

She was scanning the reports on the search efforts to locate Bryce Larkin and either bring him in for 'evaluation' or eliminate him. The choice would be Larkin's. Resist and die.

So far he'd been spotted in Portland, ME, Halifax, Nova Scotia and there was a blurred security camera image of someone with 10 points of commonality with Larkin going through Heathrow. Eyewitnesses in Lima and Montevideo had spotted him on consecutive days – the same days he'd been spotted heading toward Europe.

The only bright spot in the whole dreary world of the NSA was that Team Intersect had joined up and returned to California and were back on the duty roster.

She felt a twinge of guilt every time she thought of how she'd used guilt and Walker's stalled divorce to make him chose the 2.0 download. Only time would tell if she'd made the right decision.

Bartowski's performance on evaluated scenarios topped Larkin's by several points and he managed to complete 'basic agent training' while working through the scenarios.

* * *

LAX

Billie had 'hung around' long enough to fly back to LA with the team. She still didn't know exactly what role they played in the scheme of things but she did know that despite her denials, Sarah Walker was a cop, just like Chuck and Casey.

"John, I know you have business things to take care of so I'll split and head for the house. Come up anytime you want. I'm taking a break from the business although Chuck's invitation to tour the exhibit of rare African gems really tempted me to do a little shopping. Now, kiss me quick and I'll be out of your hair."

It wasn't a quick kiss but for Casey, in public, it was a rare display of passion.

"I'll see you tonight, Billie. Dress is O'Doyle casual. I'll bring dinner," he whispered in her ear and then pinched her butt and walked away to find Chuck and Sarah and ride back to the office with them.

* * *

21st Century Security  
Castle Complex

Casey finished logging the team into the active assignments pool and sent a confirming email to the General that the 'First Team' was in place. He took perverse pride in tweaking her nose. She'd constantly referred to the team of Chuck and Casey as 'the Second String' when Walker and Larkin were out trying to beat the crap out of Fulcrum and the new threat, the Ring – and failing miserably.

His cell chirped and he saw it was Ellie Bartowski. He remembered that it was Friday and he had a standing invitation to dinner. He intended to take dinner up to Billie and spend the weekend but he now had a better idea.

"Hey, Ellie. How are you? I'm back in LA and so are Chuck and Sarah. Have you called Sarah about dinner? I think she has some interesting news for you."

"No, but I'll call her next. Do you think my stubborn jackass of a brother will relent and come to dinner? And what's her news? Is it about the trial? Is she leaving?"

"I think if you ask Sarah nicely and promise not to hassle them, he just might relent but you know him better than I do. Listen, is it OK if I bring a date tonight? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Sure. 7PM. I'll call Sarah and beg." She realized that he'd never answered her questions about Sarah and her news. Typical federal cop. She hoped Sarah would stay in the LA area when the trial was resolved for her brother's sake. They were a committed couple whether the jackass admitted it publicly or not. From the looks she caught Sarah giving her brother, it was a shared commitment.

* * *

"Hello, Ellie." Her answer was cool and reserved. Sometimes Ellie hated caller ID. It didn't give the caller a chance to weigh the reception they'd get after 'hello'. She plunged right in.

"I'd love it if you and Chuck would come to dinner, Sarah. I know that he's going to say 'no' but please, he's my brother and I love and miss him. If he'd have just told me about your situation earlier, like 2 years ago, it would have been so much easier for all of us."

"I know but I couldn't let him tell anyone. You know how he hates lies. It really bothered him. That's why things were so on-again off-again and why we always said things were 'complicated'. Listen, I'll do my best to drag his bony butt there but he's stubborn and it's his decision. We'll see."

"Good. 7PM. John Casey's bringing a 'date', can you imagine that?"

"I can imagine a lot of things, Ellie. I have to run. Bye."

* * *

Walker-Bartowski Apartment

"No. Absolutely not. Nyet. Nein. Non. An-yo. La-la-la."

"Please, Chuck? I want to share my good news and watch Ellie's head blow up like a balloon filled with tomato sauce and pureed onions. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"After how she subjected you to an Inquisition all these years and the things she said the last time – no frikkin' way."

He was standing with his back to her and she could sense his defenses stregthening. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist and sniffed and then sniffed again.

"P – please, Chuck? For me? I d-don't have any friends except…"

"OK! OK! But if she says one critical word to or about you I'm gone."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. Billie and Casey will be there and just watching Ellie's reaction to Billie's 'greetings' will be like going to Disney Land."

* * *

Sarah drove figuring that Chuck wouldn't get far on foot if he decided to bolt and she had the car keys. She pulled into the parking area and looked over at Chuck and smirked.

'_He's such a pushover when it comes to my feelings. I almost feel guilty faking the tears. Almost.'_

Chuck fixed her with his hairy eyeball and challenged her. "Remember what I said, Sarah. _One_ negative word out of her and we're out of there. And don't think your fake crying will work on me again because it won't."

'_Wanna bet, husband-to-be?' _She just smiled her secret smile and caught up with him. "You forgot the wine", she said, handing him the bottle and then wrapping her arm around him and planting her hand on his butt and giving it a promising squeeze.

As they entered the courtyard the door to Ellie and Devon's place was just closing indicating that Casey and Billie were already there.

"Crap! I wanted to see Ellie's face when Billie sucked Devon's tongue down her throat and groped him during her greeting ritual."

"She doesn't do that to married men when their wives are in the same state. She has some common sense. She's just in it for the outrage she causes."

Sarah knocked at the door and Devon opened it and yelled to Ellie that 'the prodigal brother and his girlfriend are seeking entrance'.

"See? See? I told you this was a bad idea. Already it starts." Chuck was grousing and preparing to bolt but Sarah just hung on to him and smiled sweetly at Devon and told him to move or she'd tell Ellie about a certain man making a drunken pass at someone else's girlfriend.

Devon stepped back, pale and suddenly uncertain if anyone else knew about his stupidity.

The couple strolled past Devon with Chuck shooting him 'You will die" looks until Sarah whispered that she'd made it up on the spot but that all guys had something they were ashamed of.

"Oh yeah? Then what am I ashamed of?" He was pretty certain he'd done all his wild things long before Sarah Walker appeared in his life and felt secure."

"Oral sex with Jill on the Ferris Wheel when she gagged and puked all over your crotch."

"How the hell…"

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Casey and Billie hadn't arrived yet. Devon had just run down to the corner store for some thing Ellie just _had_ to have. Things were a bit awkward with Devon glancing between Ellie and her brother. Neither one seemed ready to make the first move.

"Chuck, I'm going to look over Ellie's shoulder and pick up some secrets she has. Please don't interrupt me." She fixed him with her 'do as I say' look and gave him a quick lick to the ear and giggled when he shuddered.

"Hey, Ellie, what's cookin'?"

"Chicken Kiev and some other stuff. I promise I'll be on my best behavior tonight. I won't piss him off again, I promise."

"He's calmed down and I told him you'd be 'graceful in defeat' so don't let me down, Ellie. He's had a really bad week – we both have. The trial is over and now I'm free."

Ellie whirled around, the beginnings of a tirade on her lips until she saw the one finger on Sarah's left hand that she'd extended and the ring.

"Y – You're engaged? You're staying? Oh, my God. My baby brother's getting married! When's the wedding?"

"Yes, I'm engaged. Yes, I'm staying. Yes, your baby brother's getting married and I want your help planning a small, repeat, small and informal wedding."

"Sarah, why do you look so disappointed?"

"Well, I told Chuck he wouldn't want to miss seeing your head explode when I gave you the news and I'm a little surprised and disappointed at how calmly you're taking this. I guess I expected – "

Ellie hugged Sarah and screamed loudly, almost rupturing Sarah's eardrum. "DEVON – COME HERE, QUICK! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

" – something like that." Sarah showed Devon the ring and accepted his hug and kiss and smiled. This was normal. Well, except for the EllieJoy, and even that was normal to her after seeing it for all this time.

Ellie almost bowled Chuck over with her hug and blubbered how happy she was and how sorry she was. Chuck looked at Sarah over the head of his sister and smirked.

The doorbell rang and Ellie opened it and attacked John Casey, hugging him and dispensing huge quantities of EllieJoy. Billie was in her catsuit and had her hair teased exactly like it had been in Throcky's office in DC.

She stepped around John and Ellie and spotted Chuck and smiled her feral smile. She grabbed him and kissed him, complete with tongue while holding his ass in both hands.

"What! No tongue? No grabbing my firm ass cheeks? Where is she? Where's the skank that stole your heart from me?" She was playing her role to the hilt and spotted Sarah who was trying hard not to laugh at the look of horror and lust on Devon's face. Billie winked at Sarah and began stalking Devon who was backing up and had backed into the breakfast bar and could move no further.

"Oh, you're a big one!" She performed her greeting ritual on poor Devon until she heard Ellie shriek "Un-tongue my man, you redheaded skank!"

Sarah lost the battle and started howling and dropped to her knees holding her sides. Chuck just smirked and glanced at Casey who was surprisingly calm and collected.

"Hi, Chuck. Glad you decided to join all of us. I guess Sarah told her about the engagement, huh?"

"Shhh. You got any popcorn at your place? This is going to be interesting to watch."

"Who do you think you are, kissing my husband and grabbing his ass like some - some – hooker?" Ellie had transitioned from Joy to Anger in 0.6 seconds.

"I thought we were here to swap boyfriends and husbands for a round of carefree sex. You seemed to home in on my main man and were grinding your boobs into his chest and huggin' on him so I figured I'd just start the ball rolling."

Ellie was speechless and this set off another round of gasping and laughing from Sarah. She wished she'd thought to bring their camcorder. Blackmail material for years had been lost forever.

Casey walked up and put his arm around Ellie and said that Billie and Chuck could have his apartment and Sarah and Devon could use Chuck's old room and he and Ellie would be in Ellie's room and that they'd switch up unless the girls wanted to get together and the guys would just watch.

Ellie looked like a goldfish with bugging eyes and a mouth that was circular and seemed to be sucking insufficient air to speak.

Casey tossed Billie a travel bag and started to laugh at Ellie and Devon. He and Billie had planned to take 'punitive action' against Ellie for her treatment of Sarah if the opportunity presented itself and it had – in spades.

"Go change and lose the trailer trash hairdo, sweetheart, and I'll try to explain things to Ellie."

She walked past a shocked Devon and whispered 'Want to help me, big boy?' and laughed when his face turned beet red.

Billie had changed into 'normal' clothes – navy blue slacks, a tank top and she'd brushed her hair into a ponytail and washed off the makeup. Even Sarah marveled at the change and she'd known Billie in almost all her roles.

"So Ellie, no hard feelings? You were hugging on my main man and hadn't even glanced at me. Your Devon's a sweet kisser."

"Stay away from him, Billie. He's taken."

"Hey, Ellie, no problem. I got John and Cisco so I'm well taken care of."

"Cisco? John, she has _another_ boyfriend?" She looked at Billie with barely concealed disgust.

"Cisco – him." She pointed at Chuck and licked her lips.

"Now that boy knows how to kiss and use his hands at the same time. I warned Sarah that if she messes up with him, he's mine – again."

"Chuck, you and Billie – you two – before – oh, my."

Billie sat back, satisfied with the havoc she'd created. She knew Casey understood about Chuck – it was all talk – but she didn't bother explaining to Sarah. The blonde needed constant reminders about how special her boyfriend was. And how, if she and John didn't move forward, she'd be waiting for her to screw it up and then…

Dinner was superb as always and Billie fell all over herself complimenting Ellie and the two found that they had a lot in common – they both loved to cook – something totally alien to their normal 'jobs'.

"So, what do you do when you're not terrorizing married and single men?" She liked Billie. She liked how spontaneous she was and also how different she was in her makeup-free persona.

"I'm a high-class jewel thief and cracker. Best in the business. That's how I met John, through Chuck. They had a safe they needed opened and – voila – they called me. Isn't John a hunk? I mean, all those muscles, that killer smile, his dry wit. He's my idea of a real man."

Ellie snorted red wine through her nose. "Casey – killer smile, dry wit – Casey? _That _Casey?" She pointed to John Casey who was patiently listening to Devon describe some arcane extreme sport.

"Yep. My main man – the federal cop. Never would have had the balls to ask him to dinner except that he likes Chuck so damned much and I like Chuck so damned much and that was enough recommendation for me. Never would have figured Chuck for a cop though. He's more the computer nerd's computer nerd. That's how we met. At a convention."

Ellie gulped down her glass of wine and poured herself another. Chuck – a federal cop? Sarah, a federal witness? Suddenly it all made sense. Her brother was a Fed! She would have laughed if anyone else had told her the tale but Billie was telling the truth. She got the feeling that Billie always told the truth regardless of the consequences.

The rest of the evening was spent by the guys drinking beer and briefing their newest paintball team member – Devon – and by the girls talking wedding stuff.

Sarah looked over at her fiancé and smiled that rare smile she only smiled when she was incredibly happy. Chuck caught her eye and nodded to the door and she smirked and nodded. It was time to go home.

* * *

Sunday mornings were their best 'special times'. They spent the entire morning in bed reading the paper and making fun of the celebrities and their woes but paying strict attention to the international news and discussing what options the nation had and what role their team might play.

Sarah was trying to talk Chuck into spending a weekend out on Catalina Island when Casey called and told them they had been tasked and to meet him at the Castle in 2 hours. He was up at Billie's and would have to change and meet them there.

"Casey, it doesn't take two hours to drive… oh, OK, sorry. Wasn't thinking."

"What's up with Casey?"

"Meeting at Castle in 2 hours. Wanna fool around, future Mrs. Bartowski?"

"Nope, want to seriously screw your ears off, baby. No fooling around. We only have two hours…so let's get serious."

* * *

21st Century Security  
Castle Complex

Sarah sat at the conference table waiting for the General's appearance. If you just glanced at her you wouldn't think she was anything other than the consummate professional waiting for a video conference. But if you watched closely, you would notice how her hand gripped her coffee cup and the occasional tremor in said hand when she raised the cup to her lips to sip the hot brew.

'_If he ever does that to me again – I'll kill him!'_

A few seconds pass and she smiles.

'_Who am I kidding? If he doesn't do that – at least once or a thousand times more – __then__ I'll kill him unless he kills me first."_

The object of her threats and desires sat beside her also drinking coffee, unconcerned and unaware of her thoughts.

She'd begged, pleaded , threatened and almost screamed at him to finish her, to grant her relief and release but no, he wouldn't. He kept her on the edge, so close and yet so far from what she craved that when he did finish her with a mere flick of the tongue, her entire body had short-circuited, every nerve firing off a delicious jolt of pleasure.

And then he'd laughed and kissed her soundly and gone off to shower, leaving her twitching and smiling and totally sated with the taste of them on her lips.

"Agent Walker? AGENT WALKER!" She was jerked out of her reverie by Beckman's voice.

"Yes, ma'am?" _'When did __she__ get here?'_

"I asked if you had any questions regarding the tasking. Do you?"

"Do I what, ma'am?"

"Agent Bartowski, brief Agent Walker on the mission. At least you and Casey have your heads in the game. I've spent enough of my Sunday with this. Get it done!" She disconnected the video signal and disappeared from view.

"Well, Walker, do you have any questions about our mission?"

Casey was concerned about her sudden loss of concentration. When Beckman had congratulated Chuck and told him that based on his evaluations, he was promoted to field agent, she hadn't even blinked. Where the hell was her head?

"Uh, no. Seems straight-forward."

"Bartowski, what the hell did you do to her? Is she on something?"

"She's fine, Casey. She just has confidence in the team's ability to get the job done. I'll go over the mission profile with her while we pack. We'll see you at the airport. You're going back up to Billie's?"

"Yeah. Don't know how long this mission will take. I'm already packed. I'll get her to take me to the airport. See you and the Space Cadet tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late. I wish I could be there to see the look on her face when you brief her."

Sarah was still not quite connected to the moment and wondered what the two idiots she was partnered with were going on about.

Bartowski looked worried for the first time. "Do you think she's going to kill me before or after the mission?"

"Well, if you can survive the weekend with Fatima Blake, I think you can handle anything she can dish out. You know, Chuck, she's going to take this to heart, don't you? It's going to hurt her even if it's just 'for the mission'.

"Yeah, I know. Another good reason why you shouldn't violate Rule #1 of the Spy's Book of Rules."


	13. Part M

A/N: I lied. I got a reprieve. I got a cold! You get this.

* * *

Part M

He glanced over at his passenger with concern. She hadn't spoken much and when she did it was mostly in very short syllables like 'Fuck' and 'No'.

'_Six, I think we overdid it with the neuro-feedback. Let's drop that from our repertoire until I can evaluate how long the fuzziness lasts.'_

He felt the warmth – there was no other term to describe it although he was uncertain if he experienced a 'temperature increase' – of Six's agreement. It _was_ agreement and again, he didn't know how he knew it, he just did.

Their mission was simple. Fly to the French Riviera, locate one Fatima Blake, obtain the 28-character alphameric code that was necessary to access her ex-husband's Credit Suisse safety deposit box and leave.

Credit Suisse was a traditional Swiss Bank in many ways but had finally joined the 21st century and added retinal prints, voice recognition and palm print scanners to their access points making unauthorized access extremely difficult but still not foolproof. The final piece of their security was a 28-character alphameric string that was manually entered by Mrs. Blake in the presence of a security guard.

Beckman had somehow obtained the prints and a voice sample that would pass the scanners but no one knew the 28-character string – not even Bartholomew Blake, king of the arms dealers, emperor of intelligence, czar of the cartels and probably _the _richest man on the planet. His wife accompanied him on his monthly visits to replace data drives with new backups.

Only his ex-wife knew the code and he had done it deliberately. Who in their right mind would ever suspect him of providing his ex-wife with the 'key' to his kingdoms? It was a perfect hiding place.

Casey had asked the general about the safety deposit box's contents and her eyes glazed over for a second and she replied.

"A list of his bank accounts with funds totally at least $100 billion, the entire inventory and client list of his arms deals and a complete listing of every member of the various narcotics cartels, their real names and locations of their families. But the most important thing is a list of every undercover operative in almost every intelligence agency of the major powers, obtained through bribery, murder and espionage. It's all on several thumb drives that he rotates monthly and stores in his deposit box and we want and need them."

"And the moron's going to sweet talk the ex into giving it up?" Casey had been impressed with Chuck's skills but not _that_ impressed.

"The character string is tattooed on Ms. Blake's – uh – person somewhere. He is to locate it, memorize it and then transmit it. We have an operative who has been 'altered' and can deceive the scanners and voice print and will enter the character string, enter the vaults, switch the drives in the safety deposit box and leave. We will empty his accounts, arrest the cartel members and the foreign operatives. It will be a crippling blow to the arms trade, the cartels and unfriendly governments."

* * *

Walker/Bartowski Apartment

"Sarah, we're home, baby. Let's talk about this mission after we get something to eat. Why don't you take a nice hot bath and I'll whip us up a late brunch or…"

She was out of the car and into their apartment before he could finish his sentence.

She was sitting at the kitchen table tapping her painted nails on the table top and plotting the demise of one General Diane Beckman.

"Sarah, I know you're upset but I want to explain some things to you that you apparently missed during the briefing and, well, Casey's 'executive summary' was just mean, baby."

"OK, give me the 'Bartowski version'. And then we're going to discuss what you did to me and some other stuff. You've been holding out on me, Chuck. You – the great truth lover – you've been lying to me since you got the new download and I want to know why and everything else you've conveniently 'omitted'.

He explained the mission, the objective, the method and the means. She never said a word, just nodded at some points and narrowed her eyes at others.

"Fine. I understand the mission and your role and how it's going to be done. We have orders and we'll follow them. Moving right along – I want a briefing on Six and your abilities. Don't leave out one damned thing, Charles Bartowski."

"I don't know all my new abilities. I suppose if I sat down with a piece of paper and free associated I could compile a listing but even that might not be complete since I have no way of knowing what I can do but don't know yet. Are you following me?"

"So far."

"You know what you know. You can do math, speak several foreign languages. You know what you don't know. You don't know how to speak Klingon, you don't know all the codicils of Hammurabi's Laws. Understand?"

"Yes."

"But you don' know what you don't know. There are zillions of examples but I can't give you any because I don't know about them, understand?"

"OK."

"Six is all of those things. If I need to be able to kung fu some sucker, it's there. If I need to fly a helicopter, it's there. Future needs might be met but I don't know. Now do you understand?"

She muttered something obscene in some foreign language and Chuck responded with a lecture on the sexual habits of mountain goats in the same language and in such graphic detail that Sarah blushed.

"How long have you been able to speak Pushtu? What other languages do you speak? How many?"

"That was Pushtu? Who speaks Pushtu? How many languages do you know?"

The next 30 minutes were spent exchanging bits and pieces of conversation in languages Sarah spoke. All seven of them.

"Sarah, we have to stop this, now. I'm getting a headache and – " He ran to the bathroom and threw up. His brain was on fire. The subtle warmth of a Six's access had been replaced with a throbbing bloom of heat. Sweat was pouring off him as his body attempted to regulate his temperature.

He knew why. If his brain had a video display it would have been flashing a warning "DANGER - OVERLOAD – DANGER"

Sarah was beside him in an instant.

"Chuck, you're burning up! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" She stripped off her clothes and his and turned on the cold water in the shower. She had to get his temperature down fast. She was scared to death and her mind was running in circles trying to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it.

* * *

He was finally asleep. She'd broken down and called Ellie and gave her some song and dance about the flu and she'd set records getting to their apartment.

"Sarah, he seems fine now. His temperature is still running a bit high but that's to be expected. Let him sleep as long as he wants and make sure he drinks a lot of water. Aspirin or Tylenol are OK, too. You were smart getting him into the shower. If he was as hot as you say, he might have gone into febrile convulsions and those are dangerous. Just keep an eye on him for a few days."

"The heat was _radiating _off him! We were talking and he said he was sick and ran to the bathroom and I knelt down to hold him and it was like hugging a car hood in July at the beach! He was hot and shaking and the sweat was just pouring off him. It was the only thing I could think of to cool him down quickly."

Ellie left her a digital thermometer that was stuck in the ear for a quick and accurate read-out and she must have taken his temperature a dozen times in the hour after Ellie left. When it got down to 99 she finally gave in to her fatigue and crawled in next to him and slept.

* * *

Chuck woke up and was momentarily demoralized. He could feel Sarah's sleeping form curled around him and he could sense how upset she'd been. There was nothing he could do about it. It was her problem to deal with . He had his own troubles.

He walked into the bathroom and got on the scale. Sarah always weighed herself and he'd teased her unmercifully at first about her obsession with her weight.

"How can I keep you interested if I turn into Rosanne Barr or Kirstie Alley?" He hadn't mentioned it since.

'_Two pounds, Six. That cost me two pounds. Figure fluid loss at a pound and I'm still behind the energy curve.' _

His mind was flooded with statistics and an image of a man eating steak. The statistics dealt with caloric impacts of physical exercise, specifically perspiration, and there was a white paper on the Amygdala and its role in temperature regulation. There was also the image of Chuck drinking bottled water. It flashed again and again.

'_OK. Drink water. Drink lots of water. __All that's nice to know but what's the point?'_

An image of Sarah scarfing down a Big Mac and drinking bottled water came to mind.

'_Oh, yeah. Eat more. Drink more. Thanks a bunch, Six.'_

The warm feeling of acknowledgement flowed through him. Sarcasm was wasted on the intersect.

He made breakfast and ate it before Sarah woke because she'd already bitched him out for eating 'Cholesterol-laden-heart-attack-inducing' food like eggs, toast, bacon or sausage. _'I want you around for as long as possible, Chuck, so try and eat healthier – for me, please?'_

He needed the calories and a break from flashing to restore and rebalance his system. One of the reports on Larkin's condition had spoken of temperature fluctuations and weight loss. _Maybe the son of a bitch has starved to death by now'._

Sarah wandered out in search of coffee and her morning kiss. Chuck always wondered how her breath could taste like strawberries even after a night of open-mouthed snoring and breathing.

"Mmm, coffee and Chuck. The perfect wake up scene." She sat on his lap and sought his lips with hers but he dodged her and set her on her feet. _No touching Sarah until I'm in balance. _

"Chuck, what's wrong, baby? Are you still sick?"

"No. Just don't want you catching what I had no matter how briefly it lasts. We need to hustle if we're going to get to the airport on time."

He didn't want to touch her until she was over her distress about last night. He needed to stay focused and sharp. Her emotions could overwhelm him in his current mental state and that could be disastrous.

To add to all the wonders and woes that Six brought, it also bestowed the gift of tactile empathy. Touch someone long enough and you could feel their emotional state. He'd become a touch empath and it scared him. What if he couldn't let go? What if he flashed on some really bad guy and then touched him? How do you wash out your brain?

He tried to rationalize his fear away without any success. Was Six maturing, expanding, using his brain to extend itself? This 'new talent' was a recent development. He wondered if he could ask Six to 'turn it off'?

"Chuck, I think we should postpone the mission or at least delay it for a day or two. You scared me last night. You were incoherent and you were burning up with fever. Ellie – "

"Ellie? Ellie was here?" Oh, not so good at all. The two women together in the same room freaking out was not a thing he wanted to experience. _'Six, we need to talk, girlfriend!'_

"OK, that's it! I'm calling Casey. You're in no shape to run an operation and I forbid you to go!" She'd grabbed his hand and was clutching it and Six fed the emotions to Chuck.

"You _forbid_ it? Just who the hell do you think you are? Beckman's the boss, not you. We have orders, Agent Walker, and they don't give us the luxury of deciding if or when we follow them. Get packed."

She dropped his hand and it broke the emotional stream of anger that Chuck had mirrored. She paled seeing the expression on his face and hurried to comply. She was suddenly very afraid of her boyfriend. She would have been ashamed if she knew that what she saw in his face was what he'd sensed in her. Anger, bitterness and a burning need to control him. It had all flowed into the expression on his face.

She was still trying to 'handle' him.

He shook off the impressions and started thinking rationally. She loved him, she was worried about him, and her inability to do anything manifested itself in anger and her innate need to be in control. She was afraid of losing him just as he was afraid of screwing up and driving her away.

He needed to get a handle on this before it spun out of control and they did irreparable damage to each other. They were both incredibly stubborn, driven and focused. They needed to channel that into something constructive.

The bedroom door was closed but not locked – a good sign. He opened it without knocking and she looked up at him from where she sat on the bed.

"Are you going to try and browbeat me into doing it your way like Bryce used to do? Or are you going to sink into one of your infantile sulks?" She was angry with him. OK, maybe he deserved it but she was equally at fault without realizing it.

"No, I've come to apologize and beg your forgiveness and to explain what happened last night. One condition: please, please, Sarah, don't touch me right now. I'll get to the 'why' but promise that first or I'll have to leave and I – I don't know when I'll be able to come back."

This was even more frightening to her than his anger. There was such sadness and remorse in his face and voice that she almost – until she heard his condition – jumped to hug him and tell him she loved him..

"I promise. Would you please sit down beside me, not close, but just sit, please?"

"Just let me get this out first. Then we'll see how things progress. Last night when we were discussing your various languages and the mating habits of goats I – I 'overloaded' is the best word. When Six kicks in, she normally just 'warms' my brain. It's – it's comforting somehow but last night there was simply too much access. I absorbed every language you spoke, the cultures, the petty nuances, and it was just too much and I overheated."

She started to stand and go to him but he stopped her – his voice almost reaching a panicky level.

"NO! Sarah, you promised. Remember your promise. I don't want to leave you but I will. I can't – I can't handle anything more right now."

She sat back down like he'd shoved her. The look on his face told her more than his words did. He _would_ leave her.

"Sorry. Go on, Chuck. Tell me about last night."

"If you hadn't shoved me in the shower and got my temperature down, I probably would have died or been brain dead. It's never happened before but I know what would eventually have happened. Febrile seizures, strokes, cardiac arrest, brain damage. You saved my life, honey, and that's no exaggeration."

She nodded. Ellie had hinted at something similar but without the gory details.

"This is the hard part. Just now, in the kitchen, when you grabbed my hand and started yelling and giving me an ultimatum, I reacted badly but – in my defense – I only reacted as you _acted_. I know what you were feeling: anger, disappointment, bitterness, but the worst thing you felt was a frustrated need to control me, to handle me."

"I – I'm afraid you'll get hurt, killed, and I'd die if that happened. I love you so much. Is that so hard to understand? I don't want you doing this mission because you're sick and you'll miss something at some critical point and maybe get hurt or worse."

"Sarah, Six is growing, learning and I'm developing new abilities and sometimes they're curses like this one. When I touch someone I can feel their emotions and it's wonderful sometimes but it's horrible other times. Six says it's 'tactile empathy' and it's an interrogation tool but I can't control it."

"I don't understand this at all, Chuck. I can't wrap my head around what you're telling me. You can read my mind when we touch?" She thought back to all the arrogant and hurtful things she'd thought about Chuck before she fell for him.

"Remember when we made love the night before Beckman's briefing and you couldn't stay focused during the conference? I did that. I knew what you wanted and needed and I did exactly those things and you were so happy and your orgasm almost killed me."

She was quick to see the implications for them. "We can never make love again? Never hold each other? Never kiss?"

'_Turn it off, Six. I need her and you need me. You cease to function if I cease to function. Please, girlfriend, turn it off or at least dial it down to a level I can handle.'_

There was a sputtering of warmth and he got the strangest feeling that Six was laughing at him. _'We __will__ have that talk, Six!'_

"Let's experiment starting with a hug. Then we'll see how far things can progress before meltdown." He said it in a joking manner, trying to lighten the mood but her face darkened and he knew what was coming.

"Don't even joke about that, Charles Bartowski! Not after last night and not after what you've finally gotten around to telling me. Lies of omission are still lies, Chuck and we made each other a promise."

"Sorry. Now, do you want to try this or should we just think about getting separate beds?" It was a low blow but he had her attention.

"What? No way, Chuck. I won't spend 40 or 50 years cuddling with a pillow or a sheep dog. We're together in every way. We'll just adapt if that crap in your brain will exercise a _**little fucking restraint!**_"

He felt the fluttering warmth and knew Six was enjoying herself. _'It's not a totally unreasonable request being made here, Six.'_

Again the fluttering warmth and then a burst of heat and he felt momentarily light headed but somehow he knew she'd deactivated part of her programming. _'When did I start thinking of Six as a girl?'_

He hadn't even realized that Sarah saw him stagger and had somehow manhandled him onto the bed and was staring at him with that worried expression he remembered from last night.

"I'm fine. Six just dumped the empathy thing. I don't know whether it's permanent or temporary but let's not waste a single moment. Let's start with a kiss and see what happens."

* * *

Chuck was in the shower and Sarah was blow drying her hair when her cell vibrated and fell off the night stand catching her attention over the noise of the hair dryer.

"Walker, secure."

"This is Casey. You guys ready yet? We have a schedule to keep."

"Ease up, John. We had an intersect event last night and we almost lost Chuck. I had to call Ellie to help get his temperature down. The intersect overloaded him with information and he literally overheated. He's fine now but – it's a government plane, Casey, tell them we'll be there when we get there. And no jokes about it, John. He told me he could have died if I hadn't gotten him into a cold shower. We'll talk on the plane. Do NOT tell Beckman until you know the situation. She has no need to know."

"We have a schedule to keep, Walker." He was uncomfortable and retreated into the role he was most comfortable with: asshole.

"It's a government plane. They'll damn well wait. If you have nothing else constructive to add, goodbye." _Asshole!_

They were three hours late. Sarah had decided that it was prudent to apply the scientific method to their earlier experiment and confirm that the outcome was identical under the same conditions.

She was beginning to appreciate the science geek in her.

A/N: Sorry for the horrible double entendre in the closing line but…neener neener.


	14. Part N

Part N

Nothing intimidates me more than a blank piece of paper – APR

_A/N: Nik's been real busy fussing over me so I can't blame her for missing this last installment - not the last one as in terminal chapter just - you know what I mean. I promise to finish the others but this one's been locked in my head so it's the point of concentration. I got a big event coming up and I got to make plans so don't look for anything much for the end of the month. Life issues are more pressing._

_Jim_

* * *

Chuck asked Sarah to drive to the airport saying that he was still a 'little wobbly from last night' and she went into overdrive and hit him with both barrels. Loving Sarah Walker was exhausting and her hyper-worry mode just sucked the life out of him.

"Why? Are you dizzy? Feeling warm again? What?"

"I am dizzy – kissing you robs me of oxygen and yeah, I'm feeling warm. Who wouldn't - sitting next to a hot blonde who loved the life out of me just an hour ago – twice!"

"I suppose you could spend the nights at Castle or with Casey or even in your old room at Ellie's if it's too physically taxing to make love to me. I might just have to find…I think it's in one of the boxes in the supply closet at Castle and remind me to buy batteries when we go shopping, OK, sweetie?" She looked so innocent when she played the dumb blonde bimbo.

Game on! "Good idea. Casey mentioned that he and Billie were thinking about stepping back and reevaluating their relationship so I could just stay at her apartment. I'm sure she would make a special effort to comfort one of her many exes."

Sarah bit her lower lip, gnawing at it, trying not to let the hurt show. She knew it was harmless banter between them but Billie was an awesome force of Nature and she knew that Chuck and Billie had history – very intense history from what little she'd learned.

"Sarah, I'd still love you and forsake all others – even if we never made love again. I'm sorry. I need to make sure my brain is in gear before stepping on the mouth accelerator. Forgive me?"

She glanced over at him and saw the contrite look on his face and nodded. "This time, buster, but watch your step in the future." She reached over and squeezed his hand and just held it until she had to downshift at the airport exit.

Crisis averted.

* * *

Their flight was almost empty. Apparently no one wanted to fly to Boston from LA. Sarah was asleep on her side, her face on his sleeve and she was drooling. He wished he had a camera and a towel.

He woke her, told her to put her seat up and then he lifted the armrest and patted his leg. "Put your legs up and your head down, babe, and sleep." She never really woke up, just did as he said and was fully asleep in seconds. He asked a steward for a pillow and a blanket and covered her placed her head on the pillow – she _did _drool.

Casey took one of the empty seats across the aisle and they talked quietly about the general framework of the mission and then the subject somehow ended up on Billie.

"Chuck, do you think Billie would keep her mouth shut and 'give up the life' if I told her just what we do? We're at the point where we have to move forward or move on. I can't commit to her if she's in the dark about who and what I am. Hell, she'll probably drop me like a hot potato if and when she does find out."

"Are we talking about 'Catsuit Billie' or 'the cute redhead who wear jeans and t-shirts and no makeup Billie?"

"I love them both, Chuck. Why the distinction?"

"Catsuit Billie is wild, unpredictable and a master thief. No makeup Billie likes to cook, loves animals, and needs Catsuit Billie to pay for it all. But she doesn't like what she does to do it. I you want to move on, do it fast before No makeup Billie gets too invested. Delay and Catsuit will just go out and ravage some guy for shits and giggles if you break up but the other Billie – she won't trust easily again."

"I bought a damned ring, Bartowski. That's how serious I am."

"When I say 'Wilhelmina O'Doyle, which Billie do you picture in your mind?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt sitting on her deck Billie."

"No-brainer. Marry her. She'll dump the cat burglar gig in a heartbeat. She's been looking for a reason. She'll probably worry about you being in the field but she won't make you quit. Not if she really loves you."

"I'm thinking about retiring when I have my 20 in. I've pushed the envelope more that most and Fate hates being tempted."

That brought the conversation to a screeching halt. This mission was all about pushing the envelope. Chuck would be going in naked and all his team could do was listen via the bugs. If he got in some deep doo-doo he was on his own.

Chuck sat quietly, thinking about Casey and Billie and how odd the couple was until you really thought about it or saw them together. He complemented his musing with stroking Sarah's cheek with his thumb. He was one lucky bastard.

Sarah woke up feeling wonderfully secure and rested. She didn't care that her clothes were probably a mass of wrinkles and that her hair probably looked like she'd been in a tornado. Nope. What she did care about was the one responsible for making her feel like she did – the one who was running the pad of his thumb gently up and down her cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts, Chuck." She twisted her head and looked up at him.

"They're not worth even that much. How did you sleep? I pulled a blouse and a pair of jeans out of your carry-on for you to change into. We're landing in a few minutes so you'd better hurry."

"Thanks. I'll just be a second." She leaned down and kissed him, a sweet 'thank you' kiss and then winked and went to change clothes.

* * *

Logan Int'l Airport  
Boston, MA

They had a 4-hour wait until their flight to France and Casey spent it talking quietly with Sarah while Chuck repaid her for the flight and drooled all over her shoulder.

"Wake the moron up and tell him he soaking your sleeve, Walker."

"I soaked his sleeve and his pant leg on the flight out from LA and he never said a word about it. I'll just slip into the ladies room and change shirts. We both came prepared."

"So when's the wedding? It's all Billie talks about. 'Sarah's wedding'. How much longer am I going to have to listen to it?"

"Depends on the big lug beside me. We're still working out some bumps and ruts but soon, I think. Devon must be crazy by now with Ellie's antics. She calls me at 1AM to ask about possibly doing this or that and it kills me to tell her 'No' but sometimes I just say 'OH, HELL NO, ELLIE!'

Chuck woke up and looked around fully expecting to see his sister with some bridal magazine and another crazy idea or 'suggestion'.

"What's up, Sarah? What did Ellie do now?" He wasn't awake enough to appreciate their laughter.

* * *

Nice, France

Casey and Sarah walked along the waterfront checking out the various yachts and large boats. If all went as planned, Chuck would be on one of those luxury yachts too large to dock at the marina, before nightfall.

"Y'know, I can't figure Chuck out. One day he's a total asshole without a clue and then he's like some superpowered James Bond. How are you handling the transition? It can't be easy waking up each morning to a different man."

"He's still Chuck. He just has some untapped abilities. He and Six seem to have developed a working relationship that doesn't cramp his style as 'Chuck'. They've found ways to turn some things on and off at will. But he's still Chuck from Burbank, my Nerd Extraordinaire. I'm marrying the best man I know, Casey."

"Yeah, you're doing good. You could have hooked up with Larkin and that would have been tragic. Glad you came to your senses, the both of you."

"So how are you and the Amazon doing, John? Getting serious or are you going to do your world famous disappearing act on her?" The last thing she wanted was Billie O'Doyle broken hearted and on the prowl for a new man.

"Good. We're good. I'm going to propose to her when we get back."

"Really! That's incredible! I'm sure you're going to be so happy…" '_Great! One less threat to Chuck & Sara'._

"Don't go all Ellie on me, Walker. Jesus, does Chuck know you have this streak of 'Ellieness' in you?"

"Oh, fuck off, Casey."

"There's the partner I know. I was worried…" Their laughter ended their conversation and Sarah hurried back to their room to check on Chuck. She was nervous knowing just how unChuck he'd have to be to pull this off and survive the weekend.

She sent him off to do battle with the forces of evilness with a sly grin on his face. Who knew that Sarah Walker could be so…inventive?

* * *

Marine Yacht Chandlers  
Nice, France

Chuck presented his credentials, his various licenses and other requirements to the personnel director who looked like she'd provisioned Napoleon's ships. She was old and wrinkled but still cagey.

"So, Jean-Paul, you are Maurice's replacement? He would have to come down with the English Pox before such an important provisioning. You do understand what will be required of you, no? You are more than a back-rubber, more than a muscle manipulator, you are to be her 'companion' for the cruise through the Greek Isles."

"I understand and will do my utmost to provide satisfactory service, Madame."

"See that you do. A substantial tip and bonus await you when you return if Fatima gives you high marks. Disappoint her and you may very well find yourself adrift in the Med, understand?"

"Yes. I do not swim so I will do all I can to satisfy her."

"The crew boat leaves in 20 minutes. Don't miss it."

The _Lustrous_ was a floating palace and required a crew of 26 to adequately sail her and serve her owner and her guests. The hours were long but the pay was good and the benefits frequently included liaisons with some of her more licentious guests. All in all, they were a happy crew.

Chuck shared a room with one of the snipes, a ship's engineer, but didn't plan on spending much if any time in the room. He needed to complete his mission and get away before the _Lustrous _was out too far to enable retrieval.

He was lucky. He was paged and reported to the Chief Steward who informed him that Madame Blake had hurt her back again and would require his services before dinner. He had 20 minutes to get ready.

He'd already scoped out the 'massage room' and Six let him know it was adequate for their mission. He didn't understand the 'how' but he did accept the fact and prepared for his first and hopefully only encounter with Madame Blake.

There was a knock at the door and a crewman opened the door and Madame Blake limped into the room, dropped her robe and indicated he was to help her onto the table. She was obviously in severe pain and he felt a wave of pity for the woman.

She must have been extraordinarily beautiful at one time but now, racked with pain, she looked – old.

"Please, my back and leg are in spasm. Please help me." She looked up at him with large round eyes that were filled with pain. He nodded and then felt the warmth of Six dumping an 'ability' into him and he began to heat oil in a small bowl heated by a candle while he studied the back and leg. He covered her buttocks with a towel and poured a bit of oil over her back and began using a stone tool to massage away her spasms.

It took 10 minutes before the worst of the spasms abated and he knew the moment it happened when her moans changed to sighs. Whatever he was doing was working and she was almost in a light doze but not quite.

"So, Jean-Paul, you are the replacement masseur for Maurice? Good. You accomplished in a few minutes what that fumble-fingered dolt took hours to do. Thank you. You may leave now. I'm feeling much better."

Chuck went into panic mode. He had a time limit and he could feel the engines beginning to send their throb through the steel decking.

"As you wish, Madame Blake, if you wish only to have a day of relief. Your muscles are not in balance and I guarantee you a worse attack of muscle spasms and cramps if you do not permit me to bring them into harmony. But it is your choice, of course."

He spouted New Age bullshit hoping to delay her departure. He had to find the damn key!

"You seem so sure of yourself. How old are you? How much experience do you have in such matters. I've never heard of 'harmony' or anything like it."

"As I said, it is your choice. I am 28 and have been doing this since I was 13. My mother had a similar condition and I became quite adept at relieving her pain."

"Oh, fine! Do it. Just be quick about it. I have dinner guests arriving in an hour and a half and then we weigh anchor for a quick jaunt over to Morocco. I must look my best and that takes time."

Chuck poured more oil into the bowl and relit the candle and went to his crew bag and took out a small trank dart. Time to get serious.

"If you will permit it, I would like to employ a variant of massage and acupuncture. The first needle is the only one you'll feel. After that you'll feel drowsy for perhaps 30 minutes as the muscles unclench and seek balance."

Another put-upon sigh. "Hurry."

Chuck had an unkind thought about nasty rich bitches and then he whisked the towel away from her buttocks and sank the trank dart deeply into her butt. She never knew what hit her.

Why would Blake allow his ex-wife to carry around such a crucial piece of data in her head? What if she were to die? He figured it was tattooed somewhere on her body – but where?

He started with the soles of her feet and worked his way up to the junction of her thighs and buttocks. He ran the ultraviolet light over her ass and was startled to see a '7' on the inside of one buttock.

_Oh, man, that's just – gross!_

Thirty minutes later he was standing at the stern rail of the ship. He'd signaled his partners using an infrared strobe light and was waiting for their power boat to come near enough that he could swim to it. He carried his crew bag with him. No sense leaving any hints behind. A drugged-up Fatima was proof enough that something had gone wrong.

Lights began coming on all over the ship and a loudspeaker ordered the crew to assemble on the after deck – right where Chuck was waiting.

He tucked the strobe light into his pants, took something from the crew bag and dove over the rail. He heard shouts from the yacht and then spotlights began to play over the harbor surface and he dove deep and swam toward the distant lights of the quay.

"Casey, something's wrong. Something's gone wrong. The yacht has just gone on an alert of some kind and there are spot lights moving all over the water. They're looking for someone – Chuck! Get this thing moving. He's probably swimming towards the quay. It's the closest solid ground for him. Hurry!"

Sarah saw bright flashes on the deck of the ship and Casey said "I see them, Walker. I'm going as fast as this tub will go." The flashes were automatic weapons fire and they weren't trying to kill fish for dinner.

Chuck had tucked the mini-rebreather into his mouth the minute he'd gone over the side. He surfaced, changed direction and dove deep again and started swimming for quay. He ignored the burning along his left shoulder and swam as fast as he could without flippers – not very damned fast actually. He wondered if there were sharks in the Mediterranean?

He surfaced periodically and held the infrared strobe as high out of the water as he could. He was trying to ignore the whining sound of the Mercury outboard motors as the _Lustrous_ launched Zodiacs to hunt him down.

Sarah was scanning the surface with infrared goggles hoping to catch a glimpse of the infrared strobe light Chuck carried. She saw the heat of the outboard engines as they ran a search pattern between the yacht and the quay.

She reached down and picked up her SAW and fitted the sound suppressor on the barrel. If there was one scratch on her fiance she was going 'downtown' and kill some bad people.

Chuck surfaced again and looked back and saw how close the Zodiacs were to him. His rebreather was about done and he knew swimming on the surface was an invitation to capture or death. He held the strobe as high over his head as he could and treaded water while he caught his second wind. He still had a lot of distance to cover.

"Casey! Over to the left. I see the infrared strobe. He's a hundred yards away." Casey angled the motor launch in the general direction of her wave while keeping a sharp eye on the circling Zodiacs.

Chuck heard rather than saw the approaching motor launch and so he surfaced and turned the strobe on again. He could hear Sarah yell "He's just ahead, 50 yards!"

He held it over his head until Sarah guided Casey to him and they both helped pull him aboard. "Got it. Give me a cell phone, I got it!"

Sarah tossed him her cell and opened fire on the closest Zodiac, hitting the driver and the engine. One down and two to go. She heard Chuck yelling into the phone to someone and then reciting a long string of numbers, repeating it twice to ensure accuracy of the copy, and then they were safely within the harbor and could lose themselves among the many small yachts and motor launches.

The team was in the air and on their way to Paris within 3 hours and from Paris they were flying nonstop to Washington for a debriefing and a few days off. Chuck needed to have his shoulder checked out. The field dressing and the sulfa were all they could do. Beckman vetoed the team reporting into the embassy and told them to fly to DC.

* * *

NSA Headquarters  
FT Meade, MD

While Chuck was in Medical getting his shoulder 'fixed up', Casey and Sarah debriefed the General on their part of the operation and added what Chuck had told them on the flight from France.

"We've scored a major coup with this operation and it proves that the intersect is a true enhancement for field operations, not just a gimmick. You've all done very well and barring the needs of the Combine, consider Team Intersect on stand down. Enjoy your time off. Charles has already been debriefed on the Intersect's role in the operation and you're free to go as soon as he's released. Great job!"

* * *

NSA Cafeteria

"I can't believe we had to come to Meade just to tell the General the exact same thing we could have told her on a conference video from home. Waste of jet fuel and our time, Casey."

"She's a general and makes her own rules. Where is that moron of yours? I'd like to get out of here and home and see if I can't drag Billie someplace and pop the question. I'm really thinking hard about retirement after this op. I could still run 21st Century Security and since I'd still have clearances, I could help you all out from time to time."

"I think Chuck would prefer that. I don't think he's ready to run solo without 'big brother' backing him up. I know I would prefer it. Um, Casey, what if Billie doesn't want to get married and settle down? She's the original Wild Child and she seems to enjoy being 'Cat Suit Billie' a lot!"

"I don't want to think about that. I'd probably just enjoy what we have now. Has she ever talked about marriage when the three of you are in 'wedding mode'?"

"Nope. She does stare off into the distance sometimes but nary a word, Casey."

The flight back to LA was almost a replay of the flight to Boston. An almost empty plane, a drooling Sarah sleeping on Chuck's lap and a worried Casey talking about options for the future. Chuck was certain Billie would jump at the chance to marry John Casey and made light of his worries about Billie dumping him because he was a spy. Hell, she thought he was a cop!


	15. Part O

A/N: I'm in a decent mood for a change so all you fellow pervs out there enjoy. It won't last.

* * *

Part O

LAX

Billie met Casey at the jetway exit and it was jeans/t-shirt/sandals Billie not the catsuit-wearing Amazon.

Casey looked at Chuck who adopted an innocent mien. He'd called Billie and told her to meet them since 'Casey had a hard trip, Billie, and he could use your company right now'. Apparently Ellie wasn't the only plotter in the Bartowski gene pool. Chuck just never used his.

Casey looked over Billie's shoulder and mouthed 'thanks, moron' but smiled briefly before getting back to the business of greeting his girlfriend. Billie broke out of his embrace and then hugged Sarah and Chuck whispering, 'Thanks, Chuck, for the chance to kidnap him away to the Canyons. Y'all come up later – much later – call first – and we'll char cow over the grill. Call first!'

She felt the dressing on his shoulder and was immediately contrite. She'd been squeezing the hell out of him and it must have hurt. "What have you done to yourself? Does Sarah know? Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just a scratch – literally. Not a problem. You call _us_ when it's safe to come up – but give us some time to get unpacked and run a couple of errands. It's been a helluva trip, Billie. Give the old man some TLC but be gentle. He's old and fragile." The last sentence was said loudly and Casey growled and Sarah just turned around to avoid laughing in his face.

"Later, Moron! Sarah, take him home and change his diaper. He leaked again," pointing to the wet spot on Chuck's pant leg where Sarah had drooled for two hours. He managed to embarrass them both with one zinger. Sweet!

* * *

Walker/Bartowski Apartment

Sarah was changing clothes when Chuck wrapped his arms around her from behind and began nuzzling her neck. "Sarah, what do you think Billie will say when Casey pop's the question?"

"I think she'll say 'not yet' or some other lame thing to let him down easy but still keep him around. I don't think she's ready to commit to one man. It's not a question of loving him, it's a question of her realizing she's ready for marriage and the commitment it entails. She's not an easy 'read' for me, Chuck, because I'm a little intimidated by her."

"You? Intimidated? No way!" He knew she felt uneasy about Billie and her closeness with him but they had talked and he'd asked her to 'cool it with the kisses and ass-grabs' around Sarah. Her airport greeting was subdued. No kissing, no tongue, no grabbing his ass. Very subdued.

"Yeah, me, intimidated. What can I say? She makes me feel uncomfortable when she's around you. When it's just the two of us or when Ellie gets us together to 'plan the wedding', it's fine but when it's just you, me and her…different story. I'm sorry, Chuck, I know she's your friend and all, but it's how I feel. Like she's waiting for me to screw this up and then she'll swoop in for the kill."

"I thought we'd put this to rest, Sarah. I have no interest in Billie whatsoever. She's a friend and yeah, we have history, but it's ancient history and why run after hamburger when I have steak at home?"

"Sometimes, Chuck Bartowski, you say the sweetest things." Her hands started to wander south and he gently held her wrists away from her goal.

"Sarah, would you mind if we just stayed in tonight? I'm really wiped out after that mission."

"Your shoulder's bothering more than you admitted, isn't it? You should have told me and we could have had the doctor prescribe something for it. Honestly, you and your damned 'spring pure blood' theories."

"My shoulder's fine. I just want to spend some quality time with my lady friend. Anything wrong with that? If you want to go up to the Canyon we will but I'd prefer staying right here for the night."

"OK, spill it! You never pass up the chance to burn meat with Casey. They're our best friends, Chuck, and if Casey gets up the nerve to propose, we should be there to congratulate them. What's really going on here?"

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, that's all. If you'd told me earlier, I wouldn't have pushed the friendship-couples thing so hard. Really, honey, I don't want you put in positions where you're uncomfortable. Yeah, they're our friends but maybe we should ease up a bit and let them have some 'alone' time?"

"You really want to stay in tonight because I might feel uncomfortable at the Canyon house? That's so sweet…" and she started advancing on him, her intention obvious. If they were spending time together, she wanted them to be _together._

* * *

Billie's Canyon House  
Topanga Canyon

Billie noticed right away and called him out.

"What's wrong, John? You've been preoccupied with something since I picked you up at the airport. I didn't wear the catsuit, is that it? I don't want to look like some freaking whore when I'm around you in public. I have too much respect for you and…and…I – oh, crap! You're going to dump me, aren't you? Did you and Chuck set this up? Is that why they're distancing themselves?"

"Dumping you is the farthest thing from my mind, Billie. I – I have something to tell you and then if you still want me around, then I have something to ask you."

He led her out to the deck and they sat down at the picnic table and he started telling her about John Casey, USMC, NSA, the unabridged version. He didn't get too far into it before she stopped him.

"You're not a cop? You and Chuck are partners? Sarah – where does she fit in? Was it really witness protection or something else?"

"I'm an NSA agent and now I don't want to be an NSA agent any longer. I'm tired of getting my ass blown off, of never having a real home, of being at someone's beck and call 24/7 and doing the nation's dirty work. I want to grow old with someone I love beside me, someone who doesn't hold my past against me."

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes, what? I haven't asked a question, Billie. Let me finish, please. You have to know…"

"Yes, I'll marry you and no, I don't have to know all there is to know about you. What I know is that a nice guy doing a thankless job is tired and wants out. And he wants to marry me. Is that about it?"

"Um, I ah haven't um, yeah, I want to marry you. Not the most romantic proposal in the world – "

"But the only one I ever wanted."

He pulled a ring out of his shirt pocket and slipped it on her finger. A perfect fit.

"I'm going to go inside for a while. I have phone calls to make and then I'm going to take a nice hot bubble bath. And then I'm going to go to bed with my brand new fiancé and give him a sample of the wedding night."

* * *

Casa Woodcomb

"Hey, Billie, what's up?"

"Can you pull out the books for me, Ellie? I'll be down tomorrow. I want to check out the dress that Sarah didn't think was right for her. About 2ish be OK?"

"Sure. A friend of yours getting married?"

"No. A friend of _yours_."

Dead silence and then Billie swore the windows vibrated. EllieJoy could burst eardrums at 10 feet and cause crystal goblets to shatter in the apartment. She loved it.

* * *

Walker/Bartowski Apartment

Sarah was drinking wine and soaking in the tub. So was Chuck except that he was drinking beer and shaving her legs, making her very aroused. She heard her cell ringing Billie's ring tone and cursed.

"Baby, can you reach my phone? I don't want to move. I don't think I can move. That's Billie and maybe we'll just let it go to voicemail."

"I got it. Put your finger there so I don't lose my place."

Sarah watched the play of muscles in his back and butt as he reached for the phone on the vanity.

"Chuck, let it go." She had a lewd thought and was scheming on implementing it. It would be a first for them but she was in an experimental mood – what Chuck called 'Sarah's kink mood'.

He handed her the phone and resumed shaving and massaging her thigh and she found it difficult to concentrate on Billie's call until –

"He asked you and you said yes! Chuck, Casey and Billie are getting married!"

Chuck just smiled and mentally spent the $100 he just won. Well, Billie could afford it and Casey was a colonel so he wasn't poor. Maybe he'd take Sarah to Spago's and really go all out.

He hadn't been paying attention to much other than the soft skin at the apex of her thighs and the short trimmed mons when Sarah said Billie wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, Billie. Best wishes and all that and yeah, I want my money, honey. I'm going to take Sarah out to Spago's for dinner this week." Sarah slipped down low in the tub and put her foot in his crotch and started wiggling her toes and laughing at the look on his face.

"Listen, Billie, Sarah's in a playful mood – OK, kinky mood – and I'm going to get off the phone. Bye. Tell Casey he's a lucky man and Billie – burn the damned cat suit. You're going to be a married woman and Casey's such a prude."

Whatever she said on the phone made Chuck blush and Sarah immediately started chanting "What did she say? Tell me? What did she say?"

"Bye, Wilhelmina." He ignored Sarah for a few seconds and then dragged her foot out of his crotch. "She said she was not going to burn the suit. She said – she said that Ellie had asked to borrow it for Devon. My sister's a perv!"

"Well, my well-hung lover, so am I then. I've got something I want to try so finish your ministrations and then I'm going to – Eeeek!"

Chuck had reached over and hit the 'ON' on the Jacuzzi jets. He'd spent several minutes repositioning his crazy girlfriend and from the look of surprise and then pleasure, he'd got it just right.

He grinned and laughed maniacally, dropped in a handful of Mr. Bubble and changed the setting to 'HIGH PULSE' and sat back and enjoyed the show. He held on to her ankles and she couldn't escape – not that she was trying all that hard.

It took them almost an hour to clean up all the mess they'd made but time flies when you're having fun.

* * *

APR


End file.
